The Southern Air Temple
by Livexthexmagic
Summary: After the war Katara, Aang, Sokka and Toph decide to go back to the Southern Air Temple to live, four friends living in an abandoned Air Temple, lots of fun and very VERY fluffy! Kataang, Sukka and some Maiko. On hiatus.
1. After the War

**Caution to readers:****I started this fanfiction in 2006. The Avatar series was still running (about half way over?) and we had not seen the finale. There will be small inconsistencies with characters and events. (You may also notice my writing improves as the chapters progress. It has been a journey working on this. I started this when I was starting high school and I'm now starting college.) Thanks.**

Hey guys, here's my new fanfiction…I'm just trying this out, I'm not completely sure where I'm going with this but…it sounded fun to write and it is! I have at least 13 pages on word so…I did something sort of like this with Harry Potter, so I thought I could do it with Avatar! Anyway, we'll see how this goes.

**0o0o0o0**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar, if I did…I don't know but I don't own it!

**0o0o0o0**

The war was over. Ozai gone, the comet came and passed with no destruction and Zuko was the new Fire Lord. Aang stood outside with Momo on his shoulder and he had his hand on Appa's head.

"Kind of hard to believe it's over," Katara spoke softly from behind him. "It was always we have to get here, you have to master that. But now it's over…where do we go from here?"

"I know where I'm going…I'm going home." Aang sighed, his sight set on the horizon. He was sure Katara would go back to the South Pole and half of him wanted to go with her. But he needed to go back to the Temple…that was the only place he felt at home. How Aang would miss her. It would be hard to say goodbye, and the tears swelled up inside him as he told her.

"The Southern Air Temple?" Katara asked and Aang nodded. "Then I'm coming too. I think I would go crazy if we went our separate ways." Katara smiled putting a hand on his shoulder. Aang looked up and smiled at her. She would be coming with him; his heart soared. Katara would always be with him. Sokka and Toph emerged from the Fire Nation palace, and Zuko followed.

"Thank you, Aang." Zuko bowed to the Avatar.

"No, thank you Fire Lord," Aang smiled at the last two words, as he bowed back, "thanks for teaching me Firebending."

"It was my Uncle who taught you most of it, he's the real master. I was only a pupil like you." Zuko smiled.

"Well it looks like you have a Nation to restore," Aang said climbing up onto Appa.

"Yes, I do." Zuko laughed a little, "I have a big job ahead of me."

"Well, now that you are the new Fire Lord it will be a lot easier rejoining the nations together." Aang said and Zuko nodded. "Keep in touch!" Aang shouted as the bison took off. They all waved down upon the new Fire Lord and he waved back up at them until they were out of sight.

"Are we headed back to the South Pole?" Sokka asked as they took their seats on Appa's saddle.

"Aang and I are going back to the Southern Air Temple." Katara announced. Aang smiled and nodded while he almost blushed at the thought of Katara and himself living at the Temple.

"To live?" Sokka asked. Katara and Aang nodded.

"What about you Toph?" Katara asked her.

"I don't really know, maybe I'll come back to the Air Temple with you guys, I don't want to leave you guys, but first I'm going to have to visit my parents. I'm sure they want to see me." Toph said and they all nodded in agreement.

"I'm finding Dad," Sokka said.

"Maybe you could bring him back to visit me and Aang, we have a lot of work of restoring the Temple and we should get started right away." Katara told Sokka and Aang nodded in agreement.

"So it's settled. On the way back we visit Toph's parents and then we head towards the Air Temple. Once we get there, I go back to find Dad and bring him to visit you guys." Sokka decided.

"Are you going to stay at the South Pole with Dad?" Katara asked.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not leaving you and Aang unsupervised in an empty Air Temple!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Sokka!" Katara shouted turning a bright red as well as Aang.

"Well it's true! C'mon…" Sokka pointed out.

"They wouldn't be alone," Toph stood up for the two. "I'd be there!"

"I would just feel a lot better if I knew what you and Aang are up to, besides, I wouldn't leave any of you guys. I wouldn't let you have all the fun living in the Air Temple without me!" Sokka proclaimed.

**0o0o0o0**

Okay, there it is…if you like it, reply…I want to see how many people are interested in this.

-Kat


	2. Arriving at the Temple

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, thanks to chanel-xx, lil' munkies, abc…(etc.), Brix and SilvrImage! Thanks so much for the support guys!

**Sokka: **Hey a cookie from Brix! It is for me right? -stuffs it in mouth- Well, now it is.

**Me: **Maybe it was for me, I am the author!

**Sokka: **Screw being the author.

**Me: **Tut, tut, Sokka. Go put your nose in the corner. Anyway…here's the next part!

**0o0o0o0**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar…if I did I would have a whole Avatar channel and there would be a new episode everyday and it would play Avatar 24/7! That would be awesome…

**0o0o0o0**

Within the next six weeks (much quicker considering they didn't have to train and figure out how to defeat the Fire Lord) they were back at the Southern Air Temple. As the beautiful temple appeared Aang sighed in happiness to see his childhood home again. Appa landed and they all got out, Toph being there for the first time. On the way up to the Air Temple, white lilies danced along the path and Aang picked one of the white lilies growing on the side of the road. They got up to the courtyard and Aang walked up to the statue of Gyatso and gently placed the lily in front of him. Katara put her hand on his shoulder.

"Welcome to your new home," Aang smiled at Katara.

"This place will be beautiful once we clean it up a bit, and we won't do a thing to destroy it unlike the Northern Temple, we'll preserve its original beauty." Katara assured him. Aang nodded in agreement. They walked up into the Temple and they got to see everything they couldn't see before because they were rushed to get to the North Pole. Aang came to a door and stopped.

"What is it, Aang?" Katara asked. Aang slowly walked forward and pushed the door open.

"My room…" he croaked. He looked at his room for the first time in a hundred and one years. It was filled with cobwebs and dust. Aang created an Air bubble that whizzed through the room ridding it of dust and cobwebs out the window. Everyone coughed at the loosened dust particles in the air. He walked through the room and over to the window that over looked the courtyard, where he remembered a hundred years ago he watched in sadness over the younger monks on their air scooters. He smiled sadly.

"C'mon Aang, let's find somewhere to put our things and we'll get started right away." Katara said grabbing his hand.

"Okay," Aang agreed as he backed away from the window.

"Where should we start? This place is huge!" Sokka exclaimed, his voice echoing.

"Maybe the bedrooms, we'll need somewhere to sleep tonight. How about Aang goes through all the rooms and cleans them of dust with his Airbending, then Sokka and Toph can go through and collect the sheets then bring them outside where I can use Waterbending to wash them and Aang can dry them out with Airbending!" Katara figured. They nodded as Aang started to go throughout the Temple and cleaning the rooms with Sokka and Toph trailing grabbing the bedding. Downstairs in the courtyard Katara put up a clothesline. When they were all done they came out to Katara and helped put the bedding on the line. Aang came over to Katara and started to help her create a wave of water that washed over the clothesline and drenched Sokka and Toph. They both shouted in surprise.

"Sorry!" They called laughing. Sokka mumbled under his breath as he stood up straight again and Aang dried them off. After that they got out of the way as Aang dried the bedding off. Katara and Toph carried the sheets back upstairs to put them back on the beds while Aang and Sokka went to go scrub down on some of the other rooms.

**0o0o0o0**

Okay…it'll get better I swear! Go review now! Lol.

-Kat


	3. Silent Vigil

Hey guys! I suppose I'll update, I was waiting for a reply because someone offered to be my beta, but I haven't heard from them and I didn't want to leave you guys hanging any longer! I'm glad you guys all love it so much and we haven't even gotten to the good parts yet! Well this is a little better…not much. Thank you so much to my loverly reviewers, RoseJake4ever23, frozenheat, Brix, katara-water25, abc(…etc), and lil'munkies! Okay here ya go:D

**0o0o0o0**

**Disclaimer: **Okay another reason I couldn't own Avatar: I can't draw worth crap. There you have it.

**0o0o0o0**

Later that night after Aang made them all the delicious fruit pies the Temple was famous for, they all got their rooms and Aang wandered off and Katara followed him. She found him kneeled before a door.

"Aang…" Katara spoke softly. Aang slowly looked up at Katara with a pained expression. "What is it, Aang?"

"Gyatso…" he whispered. Katara looked up at the door understanding it must have been his room. She gently grabbed Aang's hand and intertwined it in hers and helped him up. She put a hand on the doorknob and slowly turned it. Aang looked as though she was about to unleash a monster upon them. Before she opened it all the way she looked back at Aang, "It'll be alright." The room was almost dark. Aang held out his hand and created a small flame for them to see by. It was a little bigger than the other rooms just as all the other elder monks' rooms were. It had a bigger bed with larger windows. Over on a dusty dresser's top shelf was a picture frame, so laden with dust you could hardly see the picture. Aang went over and slowly picked it up releasing it from the cobwebs that clung to it. He blew the dust off and looked sadly down upon a picture of he and Gyatso. Aang sighed heavily as he set the picture back down. Katara came over to Aang and gave him a hug, reminding him that she still cared about him too. Aang put out the light quickly and in one quick Airbending move he blew all the dust out of the room put the light back on. Katara quickly went to go get some of the candles that they had brought to the Temple for light, put one in a holder and went back up to where Aang was. Aang quickly lit the candle and set it on the nightstand beside the bed. Aang sat on the floor of the room with his back to the bed and looking out of the windows. Katara sat down next to him. For a while they were silent as the candle flickered lonely in the dim light. Soon Katara fell asleep, but Aang remained awake sitting a silent vigil for Gyatso.

When the candle sizzled out Aang grabbed the holder, trying not to disturb Katara and lit another one that she had brought up earlier and held it in his hands as continued to stare out upon the great full moon. Later as his fourth candle steadily wore down the wax as the sun started to come over the Batola Mountain Range in the distance. Aang blinked tiredly and yawned. It wasn't until the sun was fully above the mountains that Katara started to wake. She groaned as she directed herself upright and stretched. Aang smiled sleepily, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, fine. How about you?" Katara asked. Aang shook his head and Katara realized from the bags under his eyes he had not slept at all. "Oh, Aang. Here let me wash the sheets real quick and you can dry them off, and then promise me you'll get some sleep." Katara said getting her pouch of water out. She took almost all of the water out and splashed it on the sheets. Aang tiredly shot an air bubble that dried the sheets off. Katara pulled back the blankets and helped Aang into bed. She pulled the covers up around him and gently placed a kiss on his head.

"Thanks, Katara." Aang muttered exhausted and Katara smiled at him.

Before Aang went to sleep he could smell the familiar scents of the sheets. It was the smell that took him back to the old temple that he knew from a hundred years ago. Then he fell asleep.

**0o0o0o0**

Yay! I love the ending of this post, I don't know why. Ah, well. Thanks for the patience! I'm sooo glad I've got my files back!

-huggles new external storage device thing-

-Ahem- Okay; now you can go review.

-Kat


	4. Promises

Wow you guys! What a response to this fanfiction! WOW I'm stunned. OMG, thanks to frozenheat, Katara-water25 (please don't stab yourself I wouldn't want to be the cause of that, lol), abc(…etc), Brix, Animegirl94, lil' munkies, xofan fictionluverxo14. Wow. Thanks! Here's a post!

**0o0o0o0**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sokka's boomerang.

**0o0o0o0**

He woke up with the sun almost directly above them. He looked out of the window to see Katara and Momo balancing on the poles used for Airball. He yawned and went outside.

"Hey, Aang." Katara waved jumping down from a pole landing almost as gracefully as an Airbender.

"Good…afternoon?" Aang smiled sleepily. Katara giggled.

"You missed Sokka, he left with Appa right after I put you to bed." Katara notified him. Aang nodded in understanding.

"Where's Toph?" Aang asked.

"I think she's in the field over there," Katara pointed to a field of large sunflowers. Aang made his way through the sunflowers, almost like a maze and found the Earthbending master lounging with her eyes closed, on rocks in the form of a chair. He made a chair for himself and sat next to Toph.

"Whatcha doing?" Aang asked curiously.

"Enjoying the sun," Toph replied, "I like it here, quiet and peaceful… gives you time to think."

"Yeah, it does, it was like this all the time back when it was filled with monks, only there were chatters of lemurs and the deep roars of the bison." Aang smiled.

"It must have been nice…" Toph trailed off. Aang took a deep breath and closed his eyes as well. She was right it was nice.

"Aang! Toph!" Katara called. They both sat up. "Ready for lunch?"

They ate lunch and after lunch they started to unpack their things a little. By the time evening came around, Aang found Katara looking over the Temple's grounds.

"Hey Katara…" Aang said fumbling with something in his fingers behind his back.

"Hey Aang," Katara smiled at the monk.

"Well, I wanted to tell you that well, I really like you, as in I really _really _like you—"

"You mean love?" Katara said trying hard not to grin wildly.

"Uh, yeah…and I just wanted to well tell you…say that…okay I know we're too young now, and uhh it is kinda rushed but I really hope someday…I made this for you, a betrothal necklace, uh more of a promise necklace, a promise to you that my heart will always be yours." Aang said holding up a necklace, blushing. It was ceremonial blue stone with the air symbol on it combined with the water symbol. "Oh, Aang, it's beautiful!" Katara smiled at the gorgeous necklace and carefully undid her mother's necklace and gently picked up the necklace in Aang's hand. She could feel the cool black silk against her neck. Her fingers traced the outlines and smiled and gave Aang a big hug. "Thank you, Aang, I accept." Katara said quietly kissing him. He blushed a deeper red and grinned.

Toph came out to find them.

"Toph!" Katara exclaimed, "Toph feel this." Katara said undoing her necklace and handing it to her. Toph traced her fingers along the edges and among the smooth lines.

"Is this…this isn't your normal necklace it's a different shape…is this…? Is this a betrothal necklace…from Aang?" Toph asked. Katara grinned.

"Yeah," Katara smiled.

"When's the wedding?" Toph asked, grinning and handed the necklace back.

"Not for a long, _long _time, it's more of a promise necklace." Aang explained and Toph nodded in comprehension.

**0o0o0o0**

"**A wedding? I love weddings! Drinks all around!"**

**-Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl)**

Yeah, it just reminded me of that quote.

Okay, yeah that was a fast-paced update. I just wanted something more exciting to happen there. EEEEE! I can't wait for Secret of the Fire Nation! –sigh- I don't think I have to ask you guys to review, you'll just do it, lol. Thanks so much! Hugs to everyone!

-Kat


	5. Sokka's Reaction

Thanks guys! Thank you to abc (…etc.), avatarkataang, Katara-water25, xofan fiction luverxo14 and ScatteredParchment! I'm so gald everyone's enjoying this! It's so much fun to write. Alright here's the next update! YAY!

**0o0o0o0**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Aang's arrows.

**0o0o0o0**

It was the dawn after next when Appa pierced the horizon. They all sleepily squinted in the distance.

"It's Sokka!" Aang exclaimed as Katara ran down to greet Sokka and their father.

"Dad!" Katara exclaimed with tears in her eyes. Aang and Toph sat while Katara reunited with her father for the first time in many years.

"Hey…what is _that?_" Sokka demanded pointing to her neck.

"Aang carved it for me." Katara replied.

"A betrothal necklace?" Sokka asked, shocked.

"A promise necklace." Aang corrected again with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Dad, this is Aang the Avatar, and your future son-in-law, but not for a while…" Katara smiled and Aang grinned back.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." Aang bowed.

"My daughter marrying the Avatar," her father smiled with a laugh.

"And Toph, who taught Aang Earthbending." Katara introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Toph said bowing.

"It's always a pleasure to meet my son and daughters friends," their father bowed back.

"I can't believe it's really you Dad!" Katara exclaimed grabbing her father again. Sokka came closer to Aang.

"I'm gone for three days, _three days,_ and you already giver her a betrothal necklace?" Sokka hissed.

"It's a promise necklace!" Aang whispered back.

"C'mon I'll show you the Temple!" Katara exclaimed grabbing her father's hand and pulling it. After another day of touring through the Temple they sat down to dinner. They all ate heartily and talked and laughed till it was dark. Katara took her father up to a spare room (there were plenty of them) and gave him the candle.

"Good night!" Katara called.

"Good night, Katara," her father said and gave her a hug before going into his room. She used the moonlight to find Aang who was in his room. Katara smiled when she saw him sitting on the bed. Silently she walked over and gently sat down next to him. Aang smiled and softly pecked Katara. She smiled and blushed as she settled on the bed. Katara leaned up against Aang and he put his arm around her. Before long Katara had fallen asleep and Aang quietly pulled the out the blanket and pulled it over both of them.

"Goodnight, Katara." Aang whispered and he fell asleep.

The next few days we're spent in delight. They all had fun; but soon it was time for Katara and Sokka's father to leave the Temple. As he was packing, Katara thought of something.

"Hey, Dad! What if we come back to the South Pole with you? Like a vacation, and to visit everyone! And Gran Gran!" Katara suggested.

"That would be fun to go back to the village," Aang supported the idea, as he came up behind Katara and held her hand, while Katara blushed. Her father chuckled, "That would be fine, your grandmother has been missing you, Katara, she would like to see you and you could give her the exciting news!" he said pointing towards Katara's necklace.

"We'll have to pack right now," Sokka said indicating to the sun in the sky, signifying that it was getting later in the morning. Aang nodded and Katara pulled Aang up to their room to start packing. Within twenty minutes everyone was ready. They made sure they had extra parkas for Aang and Toph and they set off for the South Pole.

**0o0o0o0**

Yay! Haha, it was fun to write Sokka's reaction! Lol, okay everybody, go review:D

-Kat


	6. Aang's Stubbornness

Hey peeps! Last night I was up till two in the morning writing this story…currently I have twenty-two pages on word! Yay! Thanks to animegirl94, ScatteredParchment, Katara-water25, Brix, abc(…etc.), Piper Aurora Potter! Here's the next update!

**0o0o0o0**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Zuko's scar.

**0o0o0o0**

The next day they were getting closer to the South Pole village and Katara got out the parkas, she and Sokka had their normal coats and Katara had found spare one's for Aang and Toph. Toph took hers grateful to get some protection from the cold and borrowed an extra pair of Katara's fur shoes. She was uncertain because it would be blurring her vision, but she wouldn't be able to see that well with the snow anyway and she would get frostbite if she didn't have something covering her feet. Aang was a little more reluctant.

"Please, Aang, you'll get sick." Katara begged him to put on his fur parka.

"No, Katara. As a monk I'm not allowed to eat or wear anything made of animal, besides I was fine last time." Aang refused.

"You were only there for a day, we're staying for a few days and you could get frostbite!" Katara pleaded.

"I've got clothing on, don't I?" Aang said irritably.

"Yes, but not very warm clothing." Katara retorted.

"I'll be fine." Aang ended the conversation.

"Fine, but don't blame me when you have no toes because you got frost bite." Katara gave up.

---

When they got to the village they were greeted like heroes. Gran Gran came slowly out of her tent and smiled at her grandchildren.

"Gran Gran!" Katara exclaimed dropping her things and ran to give her a hug.

"What is this?" Gran Gran asked pointing towards her necklace, "A betrothal necklace other than my own?"

"It's Aang's, he carved it for me," Katara explained glancing over at Aang.

"Only as a promise necklace." Aang exclaimed and went back to unpacking things off of Appa.

"I told you that you found Aang for a reason and that your destiny was intertwined with his." Katara's grandmother smiled. After an introduction to Toph, Gran Gran gave them their extra tents.

"Here Katara you and Toph can share your old tent and Sokka and Aang can share Sokka's old tent." Gran Gran smiled. They put their bags down.

"Hey Katara, come with me!" Aang shouted grabbing Katara's hand and leading her off, out of the village. Katara looked back with a 'Sorry we're running off all ready!'.

"I don't know what to do with those two lovebirds," Sokka sighed, like a parent.

---

Aang came to where the penguins were waddling around. Katara giggled, knowing what he was doing after seeing them.

"Fish, please?" Aang asked. Katara withdrew a small trout from her parka. Aang and Katara caught the penguins with ease and they headed off to the slopes. Soon they were whizzing by on their penguins. It was all fun, until Aang hit a really tight corner and flew off into a snow bank. Katara leaped off of her penguin and ran over to Aang, who laughed as she helped him out.

"Aang, your clothes are soaked, we need to get back to get a drier set of clothes." Katara told him.

"Alright," Aang agreed as he followed Katara back towards the village. When they started to walk some arctic wind blew against them and Aang started to sneeze.

"Aang! You're getting sick!" Katara exclaimed grabbing his hand and hurrying towards the small village. When they got there she helped him into his tent and then helped him peel off his wet clothes. She put a thick cloth blanket over him as she took his clothes to hang over the fire to dry out. She got a rag out and let it sit in a pot of water over the fire. Carefully, she took it out of the warm water and rung it out. Katara went back to the tent and put it over Aang's forehead. Then she grabbed an extra blanket and left to go put it by the fire to heat it. When she returned with the warmed blanket Aang started to cough. Katara took the first blanket off of him and draped the hot blanket over him. Aang looked up at her with a warm smile as he dug deeper in the blanket.

"I told you, you needed to wear warmer clothing." Katara chuckled quietly before she left Aang to get some rest. She found Sokka outside.

"Where's Aang?" he asked.

"We went penguin sledding and he ran into a snow bank and got drenched and he started to get a cold. I told him to wear warmer clothes." Katara said crossing her arms.

"Okay," Sokka said walking off. Katara went to go help some of the other women with chores around the camp just as she had done before she left the South Pole.

---

That evening storm clouds gathered. Everyone hurried to make sure the tents were securely down and fires were put out. Just as the winds started to blow everyone got to their tents. Katara hurried to Aang's tent and soon after Sokka appeared at the tent opening and then Toph.

"I'm not sitting in that tent by myself in a storm!" she exclaimed coming through the tent flap and closed it behind her. They all squeezed in together with Katara sitting by Aang so she could tend to him and Sokka and Toph on the opposite side. Katara had made sure they had all of the provisions before they were set for the night in the tent.

"Help me make a small pit for a fire," Katara told Sokka and Toph. As soon as there was a big enough pit they tried to make fire but they couldn't in the freezing temperatures. Katara slowly shook Aang from his sleep.

"Aang, I'm sorry for waking you, but we need a fire or else we'll freeze." Katara said softly. Aang slowly sat up and started the fire with his Firebending. "All right, thank you, you can go back to sleep now," Katara murmured. Aang lay back down and Katara started cooking a warm broth for Aang. Sokka opened the tent flap only enough to let the smoke out but not the snow. After a bit when it was done Aang woke up and had some of the broth. "I know it's stewed sea prunes, but it'll help your cold." Katara told him as she handed the bowl over. Aang reluctantly ate it; glad it gave his body some warmth but still didn't enjoy the taste. After everyone had some, they lay back to wait out the storm. Aang went into a fit of violent coughing and Katara put a comforting hand on his shoulder and he sat back, while Katara half way cradled him until he fell back asleep and his head fell limp on her shoulder. Katara smiled caringly at him. Every fifteen minutes or so Sokka had to bang the sides and top of the tent to make sure the snow pileup didn't cave them in. As it started to get later Toph fell asleep first and her head was tilted in sleep and soon her head landed on Sokka's shoulder. Katara quietly giggled at her friend. Sokka slowly moved out of the way and gave her head something to rest on, so he could tend to the fire and shake the tent sides. Katara fell asleep next with her head resting on Aang's.

**0o0o0o0**

Yay! Aang is so stubborn…anyway. Reviews?

-Kat


	7. Leaving the South Pole

Hey guys, thanks to frozenheat, avatarkataang, ScatteredParchment, animegirl94, abc…, Denisen, and kaoakikana for reviewing! Lol, guys last chapter if you were wondering why the heck I put the chapter title down at the bottom it was because I was checking to see if I spelled 'stubbornness' right and I accidentally saved it with that at the bottom, lol. Just clearing that up if you were confused. Okay here's the next part for you guys, enjoy!

**0o0o0o0**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Iroh's tea.

**0o0o0o0**

In the morning Katara was the first one up and she gently laid Aang down as he mumbled something in his sleep. She peeked outside. The ground was covered in a new blanket of snow and a few people were already up and clearing away some of it that blocked tent entrances. Katara exited the tent to see if anyone needed help with clearing snow, seeing as she could be really helpful with her Waterbending. As she started to move snow out of the way she saw Aang leave the tent still draped with a blanket, looking around for Katara.

"Aang!" Katara called running over to him, "Aang your supposed to be resting!"

"I feel a lot better, Katara!" Aang smiled, sniffling. Katara smiled back.

"At least sit by one of the fires," Katara said indicating to a fire used for boiling water and cooking. Aang nodded as he made his way towards one. In one move, Katara moved the snow from around the fire. Aang sat down on the blanket and pulled it around him. Soon Sokka and Toph came out of the tent and Sokka stretched while Toph yawned. Sokka made his way towards Katara and Toph went to sit by Aang.

"How's Aang?" Sokka asked casually, starting to help Katara by chipping away at the ice with his boomerang.

"He says he's feeling better," Katara replied looking over at Aang and Toph as they laughed about something.

"I plan on leaving the day after tomorrow early in the morning, so we might reach the Temple after nightfall." Sokka told her. Katara nodded in agreement as she swiftly moved some snow.

---

After lunch Katara went back to the tent with what was supposed to be Aang's parka and by the time dinner was ready she brought it out and threw it at Aang, who caught it off-guard.

"I made sure there was no dead animal skins on it, I altered it and replaced it with Appa's fur he shed in the spring." Katara explained. Aang pulled it over his head and admired Katara's handiwork.

"Thanks Katara!" Aang shouted giving her a hug.

"I just don't want you to get any sicker," Katara smiled at him.

"I love it," he grinned. Katara smiled as she sat down to dinner with him.

---

After the next day, they were sad to leave, but eager to get back to their new home. Everyone came to say goodbye.

"We'll miss you!" Katara said hugging her father and then her grandmother.

"Be sure to visit us!" Sokka smiled.

"Or we'll come and visit you!" Aang added as he got up onto Appa.

"See you all next time!" Toph called waving as they took off.

---

They all tiredly pulled themselves into the Temple. When they got to their rooms they flopped down on the mattress and fell asleep almost immediately.

"Goodnight Katara," Aang mumbled, exhausted, pecking Katara and then falling asleep his hand clutching Katara's. She smiled and then fell asleep as well.


	8. Grocery Shopping at Kyoshi

Hey, guys! Thanks for the reviews everyone! Here's the next update!

**0o0o0o0**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar; if I did Ozai would be working at a Starbucks.

**0o0o0o0**

When Aang woke up the next morning the sun was rising beautifully with oranges and pinks streaked across the sky. He glanced at Katara and then hovered over her.

"Katara…" Aang mumbled. She didn't move. Aang laughed a little as he moved down to kiss her. Katara slowly awoke with Aang's lips attached to hers. He pulled her up with him still kissing and led her out to the porch. They both stood hand in hand looking at the sunrise. Katara leaned her head on his shoulder and Aang put an arm around her and Katara grinned stupidly in Aang's grasp. Somebody pulled them apart.

"Hey, I'm hungry and I can't find any food." Sokka said standing between the two. "You guys need to break it up more too, every time I see you it's like your permanently attached to each other." Sokka said walking away. Aang took Katara's hand and followed Sokka.

"We could go to Kyoshi to get more food." Aang suggested walking next to Sokka.

"Sure," Sokka said, moving behind them and towards their hands and took them apart. "Keep your hands to yourselves, or my boomerang will get involved."

"Is that anyway to speak to your future brother-in-law?" Katara asked with puppy dog eyes. Sokka groaned in frustration as they walked outside where Toph already was.

"Sokka, leave them be, at least be happy for them." Toph sighed.

"Maybe you should listen to Toph, Sokka." Aang laughed. Sokka rolled his eyes, "Just keep your mushy stuff to yourself." Sokka said heading towards Appa.

"Let's get going to Kyoshi," Sokka said hopping up onto Appa. They all agreed and Aang grabbed Katara's hand and helped her up onto Appa and sat down still holding her hand. Sokka said 'Yip, yip' and they took off. Sokka stood up and got back onto the saddle.

"Okay," Sokka said, "break it up, Aang you take over—OW!" Sokka exclaimed. Toph whacked him upside the head.

"Leave them alone Snoozles!" Toph laughed.

"Thanks Toph, we owe you one." Katara smiled. Aang jumped down to Appa's reins and Katara followed him.

"Honestly, do you have to follow him everywhere?" Sokka asked.

"No, but I choose to!" Katara yelled before disappearing behind the saddle with Aang. Toph stomped on his foot.

"OW! Okay! I get the point!" Sokka said rubbing his sore foot. After another hour they got to the crescent-shaped island of Kyoshi. They landed and a bunch of the citizens came out to greet them, the foamy guy kept under control. They looked around and it seemed to be decorated for a festival. They hopped down.

"Avatar Aang, it is always good to see you—"

"Has Suki returned from the war yet?" Sokka asked eagerly.

"What are the festivities for Oyagi?" Katara asked springing questions on him.

"Actually I can answer both of your questions, the Warriors of Kyoshi are returning today from war." Oyagi answered. Sokka smiled as he looked around. "They should be here by noon."

"Aangy!" Koko called from her usual group of girls. Katara rolled her eyes. Aang turned his back to them and started to walk with Katara.

"Aangy, where are you going?" she shouted.

"Watch this," Aang said to Katara wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing her tenderly. When they broke, they could hear a furious uproar from Aang's little fan club. They both laughed as they continued up the street.

The four of them went to go look around at the decorations strung up above the streets and the colorful posters. Aang started to laugh as he ran to a booth.

"Look!" Aang said picking something up. "It's a doll! Of me!" Aang laughed showing Katara. She laughed as she picked it up. The booth sold dolls of Kyoshi, Roku and Aang. They continued to look around and when noon came around a shout was heard, "They're coming!"

Sokka jerked his head towards the entrance of the town and they made their way towards the crowd. They couldn't get through the crowd and just gave up, but Sokka was more determined. He pushed his way through the crowd and when he got to the front of the crowd he could see the group of young women dressed as Kyoshi, making their way into town. Leading the group was Suki. Sokka felt the blood running to his face and he rushed forward.

"Suki! It's me Sokka!" Sokka yelled.

"Sokka?" she grinned. Sokka ran and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry, I'm going to have to break you two up, your too close for my liking." Katara smiled slyly as she pushed herself between Sokka and Suki.

"KATARA!" Sokka yelled in frustration. Aang laughed behind Katara.

"I'll make a deal with you, I'll leave you and your girlfriend Suki alone if you leave me and Aang alone," Katara bargained.

"You and the Avatar, huh?" Suki smiled. Sokka sighed looking from Suki to Katara's smug face to Aang who was holding Katara's hand.

"Oh, alright." Sokka finally sighed.

"Oh, and Suki this is Toph, one of our friends we met after we came to Kyoshi." Katara introduced.

"Very nice to meet you, Toph." Suki bowed.

"Same to you," Toph said copying Suki's movement.

"Now come on! We have a lot to see, with all these festivities! Kyoshi Island is famous for their Rockslide Pies!" Suki exclaimed making their way through the crowd.

"They don't have actual rocks in them do they?" Sokka asked catching up to Suki.

"Of course not!" Suki laughed.

**0o0o0o0 **

YAY FOR THE RETURN OF SUKI! Lol.

-Kat


	9. Stitches

Hey guys! So very sorry for not updating in a while! Sorry if it has a few mistakes I didn't have time to go back and proof it because I'm kinda crunched on time. I just got back from bonfire at my school for homecoming week! It was so much fun! Well I gotta go! Enjoy!

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar or Iroh would take over the world and turn it into a whole teashop world thingy.

**0o0o0o0o0**

They got three of the pies to share one for Katara and Aang and one for Sokka and Suki and one for Toph who claimed she had a big appetite. They ate the delicious chocolate pies and looked around for the rest of the day until the sun started to set.

"Fireworks in ten minutes!" someone called out.

"Oh, fireworks!" Aang said looking excited. They found they're way up to a hill where they would be able to see the fireworks perfectly. All of them took a seat.

"Hey, Toph, I really hope we're not making you feel like the fifth wheel." Katara sort of apologized.

"I'm good, I'm happy for you guys as long as I'm still included in the group. I wouldn't want a boyfriend anyway, because I would feel too weighed down." Toph explained.

"Oh, I forgot how you like to _carry your own weight_," Katara laughed.

"That's right, Sugar Queen." Toph laughed.

"Hey, Katara lay in the grass it feels so soft!" Aang exclaimed making a snow angel in the grass. Katara smiled as she lay back next to Aang. The fireworks began. Bright explosions of color lit up the sky. The most peculiar shapes burst one after another. Sokka wasn't really paying attention to the bright flower shaped fireworks. He looked nervously at Suki and he pretended to stretch and his arm landed around Suki's shoulder. She smiled up at him and leaned against his shoulder.

Meanwhile, Katara scooted closer to Aang who was still holding her hand. She snuggled closer to Aang and he smiled and cocked his head to rest on Katara's head. Toph turned her head in their way and smiled at the two couples. Once the fireworks were over and Katara yawned.

"It's getting late," Katara sighed.

"Yeah, we should probably head back to the Temple." Aang suggested.

"We never got the food we needed." Toph reminded them.

"You guys can stay in the Warriors house with us until the shops open in the morning." Suki suggested. They all agreed to that plan and made their way to the Warriors House where they practiced. Suki gave them extra pillows and blankets to use.

"See you guys in the morning!" Suki smiled heading towards the back to where her bedroom was, but before quickly pecking Sokka on the cheek and then running off. They all sat their bedding up (Aang close to Katara) and blew out their candle. After several minutes of silent darkness Sokka spoke softly.

"You know I never gave you permission that you could share a bedroom with Aang." Sokka muttered.

"Shut up, Sokka!" Katara hissed at Sokka.

"Yeah, Snoozles, get back to what you're best at, sleeping!" Toph said exhausted.

"Eh, I would say I'm better at eating," Sokka disagreed.

"There's something we both agree on," Katara yawned.

"Okay, Chompers or whatever you want me to call you, go to bed." Toph retorted. Everything fell silent after that.

Sokka woke up with someone shaking him gently. That wouldn't be Katara or Toph they both let you know when you had to get out of bed. This was less violent.

"Sokka, I was wondering if you wanted to join me for breakfast." Suki spoke softly.

"Uhnnn," Sokka groaned trying to choose between his two passions in like eating and sleeping. In the end he decided to get up. The sky was a blue-gray. Sokka turned his head sleepily towards Suki's voice. He looked a little surprised at first he had never seen her without her warriors' paint on.

"Okay," Sokka yawned slowly getting up. Suki took Sokka into another room that was probably used as a small cafeteria and dining hall. Suki got some fresh fruit for their breakfast. They both started to eat. "So…uh…yeah…" Sokka said awkwardly trying to start a conversation. Suki laughed.

"So what have you been up to?" Suki asked.

"You know, defeating the Fire Lord…" Sokka said casually. "Well, actually there is something I've been needing to tell you…" Sokka trailed off putting his peach down.

"What is it Sokka?" Suki asked.

"I—this just doesn't feel right," Sokka sighed.

"What?" Suki asked.

"When we finally got to the North Pole, I met another girl, the Princess and I…I fell in love with her." Sokka said looking downward.

"So your in love with somebody else?" Suki asked with anger, shock and disappointment mixed in her voice.

"Well, I—was—we—she died. During the Seige of the North Pole Admiral Zhao killed the mortal form of the moon spirit and she sacrificed herself." Sokka said, "But I still love her, but, it's confusing because I love you too, I guess I just feel guilty loving you after her death."

"Oh," Suki said calming herself. "I'm sorry." Suki muttered softly.

"Hey, what's for breakfast?" Toph asked walking in. Within a few minutes Aang and Katara walked in hand-in-hand.

"Are your hands perchance glued together?" Sokka asked, aggravated.

"Sokka…" Katara growled in a warning tone. As Toph sat down Aang grabbed he and Katara something to eat.

"Gonna be hard to eat if you have your hands glued together." Sokka smiled slyly. Aang put his hands up as to prove he would be using both hands.

"Sokka, I swear if I hear another word out of you about those two, you'll wish you'd never been born." Toph scowled. That shut Sokka up. After they had cleaned up everything they went to go get their groceries. They took their time, mostly Sokka who didn't want to leave. It was evening before they were done.

"Do we have to leave, just now?" Sokka asked once all shopping was done, "I don't want to leave yet!" he said glancing over at Suki.

"Why doesn't Suki come to the Temple?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, what do you think Suki?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know, maybe not to live there but I could take a few days vacation, or a few weeks or a few months…" she laughed. They waited for Suki to get packed up. After she was all ready to go they went back to where Appa was. Katara went to go check that they got everything real quick and before she got on she accidentally backed up across a root and tripped falling against a sharp branch.

"Ouch!" Katara said under her breath getting up and brushing off some dirt.

"C'mon, Katara, what's taking so long?" Sokka asked impatiently, not even bothering to turn around to see if she's okay.

"Nothing, I'm coming." Katara said hurrying up onto Appa's tail.

"Yip, yip!" Aang shouted and they took off. Aang hopped up onto Appa. As they rose the cool evening wind blew against them and Katara put on her parka over her head. "You okay, Katara?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just accidentally backed into a tree." Katara blushed in embarrassment.

"Your so graceful." Sokka rolled his eyes. Katara glared angrily. Aang crawled over Katara to one of the packs and pulled out his parka as well, looking for every chance to wear the parka Katara made him. Sokka pulled out his parka, "Are you cold Suki? You can have my parka." Sokka offered.

"Thanks," Suki smiled pulling the parka over her head. Toph grabbed her parka out as well. By the time complete night fell and the moon was rising higher above them, they got back to the Temple. Sokka gave Suki her room and kissed her on the check and said goodnight as Suki disappeared, blushing.

Katara made her way to her and Aang's room, and said goodnight to Toph while Aang went to go put Appa away. Katara sat on their bed and soon Aang came up. He stood silently in the doorway as Katara sat on the opposite side of the bed looking out of the window. Aang crept up to Katara and started to tickle her. She gasped in surprise at first and started to laugh wildly as Aang hit all of her ticklish spots. It was all fun until Aang touched her back where she had accidentally fell into the branch.

"Ouch, Aang, stop." Katara halted their fun.

"What's wrong?" Aang asked.

"My back," Katara groaned.

"Take off of your parka, let me see." Aang told her. Katara carefully took off her parka. There was blood on the back of her clothes.

"Oh, Katara, this is bad." Aang said looking in horror at Katara. Katara hesitantly stripped down to her under wrap. There was a deep gash across her back.

"Oh, Great Spirits, Katara!" Aang gasped.

"Is it really that bad?" Katara asked.

"It's a huge wound," Aang told her.

"Ow, I knew it hurt but I didn't know it was that bad." Katara winced. "You should go and get Sokka, he knows how to stitch up injuries."

"Okay," Aang said as he looked uneasily at the gash on Katara's back.

Aang returned with Sokka a moment.

"AANG, WHAT DID YOU DO?" Sokka yelled.

"It wasn't me, I swear!" Aang cowered.

"Sokka, it was the tree I ran into. I know Dad taught you how to stitch injuries, please, help me." Katara told Sokka.

"Alright, Aang go get me some fishing line and a needle." Sokka told him. Aang ran to where their supplies were and fished out what Sokka requested. He ran back to where Sokka was cleaning Katara's wound and handed them to Sokka. He took them and threaded the needle. Aang sat next to Katara and held her hand. As Sokka started to stitch together Katara's skin she gripped Aang's hand in pain. Aang stroked her hand soothingly while Sokka continued. About ten minutes later Sokka was finished and he used his teeth to cut off the line.

"Alright I'm done." Sokka said standing up. Katara stood up with some pain from her stiff, sore back.

"Thank you, Sokka." Katara smiled.

"Now get some sleep." Sokka said leaving the room. Aang helped Katara slowly lower herself down onto the bed with as less pain as they could manage. Aang walked around the bed and lay next to Katara. He stroked her forehead and his thin fingertips made their way down her soft tan cheek. Katara felt his cool fingers trace her face. They felt good against her warm skin. She closed her eyes briefly and opened them again.

"I love you so much, Aang." Katara sighed softly.

"I love you more than anything in the world, more than life itself." Aang told her. He looked back down at her. She was already asleep. He smiled warmly at her sleeping figure and he pulled the sheets up to her neck. Aang kissed her tenderly goodnight and slipped down beside her. He stroked her arm lovingly; he started at her shoulder and ran his hand down her arm to her hand. Aang fit his fingers between Katara's and fell asleep.


	10. Arguments

Hello, everyone! Last nights episode was awesome! I could go on and on about if, but if you want to hear me rambling on about go to my LiveJournal (go to my profile and go to Links under that) and you can see my review about the episode, or more like me freaking out about it. Anyway, thank you to stuckatschool for that wonderful entertainment, I found it very funny, lol, and avatarkataang, lil' munkies, and A Great And Terrible Beauty for the constructive criticism, I will try to be more descriptive. And yes, this basically is one gigantic fluff story; there really isn't much of a plot line because it's candy-coated in fluff. Sometimes there will be a plot, but other than that you're swimming in fluff. Okay, done rambling, enjoy the update!

**0o0o0o0**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar though I very much wish I did.

**0o0o0o0**

Aang woke early, as the golden sun was just starting to stain the sky. His hand was still tangled with Katara's and she had shifted closer to his body with her other hand on his chest. Her hair was misplaced and messy covering part of her face. He moved his fingers over her face and tucked her chocolate hair behind her ear. Aang lay there for a while listening to Katara steady, calm breathing. He wouldn't want to be anywhere else. Calmly lying there with Katara next to him. The early morning sun crawled across the floor then up onto the bed. The bright light blinded him momentarily and he turned so it wouldn't be in his face any more. He softly adjusted Katara's body so that he could cradle her without the sunlight blinding them or without hurting Katara's injury. Aang held Katara close to his body and he slowly drifted off to sleep once again.

**o0o**

He woke once more later in the morning. Katara was slowly stirring. As she woke Aang placed a kiss on her cheek. She chuckled quietly as Aang wished her a good morning. Aang got up and helped Katara out of bed.

"Thank you," Katara nodded to Aang. He helped Katara into her fresh clothes, and then pulled on his clothes next. They went downstairs to the main part of the Temple where Toph was already up and enjoying breakfast.

"Hey, Twinkle Toes, Mornin' Sugar Queen." Toph smiled at them.

"Hey, Toph." Aang said pulling out a chair for Katara to sit at the table. He pushed her chair in and then got breakfast for them.

"How did you sleep?" Toph asked taking a bite of banana.

"Okay, did Sokka tell you that last night he had to give Katara stitches?" Aang asked her.

"What'd you do to her, Twinkle Toes?" Toph asked, throwing the peel away.

"That's what Sokka said!" Katara exclaimed. "It was that tree I ran into yesterday," she explained.

"Oh, you got it that bad?" Toph asked. Katara nodded. Sokka and Suki walked into the kitchen hand-in-hand.

"It's gonna be kind of hard to eat with your hands glued together!" Katara mocked.

"KATARA!" Sokka yelled. Katara giggled at his annoyance. "What goes around comes around, big brother."

"Never mind that, Aang I want to talk to you." Sokka said.

"Sure," Aang said getting up and following Sokka away from the kitchen. "What is it?" Aang asked.

"Well, it's just that I know your deeply in love with my sister but I just want to make sure…that if Katara and you are sharing a bed that nothing is going on." Sokka said sternly.

"Sokka I'm fourteen and Katara's not even sixteen yet, and assuming my monk nature I'm not allowed to 'do anything' until we are officially married and that won't be for a long while." Aang assured Sokka.

"But I never agreed for you two to share a bed." Sokka mumbled grudgingly.

"We _are_ getting married, though." Aang argued.

"'Not for a long while.'" Sokka mocked Aang.

"Sokka! Come on!" Aang yelled.

"I'm her brother!" Sokka shouted.

"But I love her!" Aang shouted back. "What does that have anything to do with…anything?"

"I don't know!" Sokka screamed. "But I do know that I want Katara to have her own room!"

"NO!" Aang roared. "You can't control her!"

"I'M HER BROTHER!" Sokka screamed at the top of his lungs.

"THAT STILL HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!" Aang exclaimed.

"YES IT DOES! I'M HER OLDER BROTHER SO I'M SUPPOSED TO LOOK OUT FOR HER!" Sokka yelled.

"WELL I LOVE HER AND I LOOK OUT FOR HER TOO!" Aang screamed his face turning purple from yelling.

Toph peeked around the corner to see what the fuss was about. She rolled her blind eyes and returned to the kitchen.

"What on earth is going on in there?" Katara asked when she returned.

"They're fighting. About you. Yelling about how you and Aang shouldn't share a room." Toph explained.

"I knew there'd be a fight about this sooner or later." Katara sighed, she got up followed by Suki into the room Aang and Sokka were bickering. They fell silent as the three girls walked in.

"THIS IS A PRIVATE CONVERSATION!" Sokka screamed some spit flying out of his mouth.

"No it's not, Snoozles, I'm not surprised if Zuko doesn't hear it all the way from the Fire Nation." Toph laughed.

"BUT—" Sokka shut his mouth. He couldn't come up with a comeback.

"Come on, Sokka, do you really have to fight? I don't want to spend my time here with you and Aang fighting." Suki sighed pecking him on the cheek. Sokka's expression went from harsh to calm in an instant.

"Yeah, come on, let's go finish breakfast and we'll find something that doesn't involve fighting with each other to do." Katara said taking Aang's hand as they went to the kitchen once more.

"He started it." Aang mumbled to Katara.

"Aang…I don't care who started it. I don't want you two fighting all day." Katara said with a warning tone.

"Okay," Aang sighed softly.


	11. Bending Battles

Hello everyone! -waves- I was just thinking of updating this when Cole sent me a PM reminding me to update. Talk about good timing. Thanks for the reminder Cole, and I'm so happy this is your favorite story! -gives cookies- Okay, everyone gets cookies! -puts a large plate of cookies out- Feel free to grab one!

**Sokka: **COOKIES!

No Sokka, BAD SOKKA! –sprays with squirt bottle- -cough- Right…um, thanks to frozenheat, Cole, kataangfan22, A Great and Terrible Beauty, Lauren, xofan fiction luverox14 and animegirl94! Enjoy the long update!

**0o0o0o0**

**Disclaimer: **I _still _don't own Avatar!

**0o0o0o0**

After breakfast they went outside. Katara found a comfortable place to sit and Aang challenged Toph to a bending battle.

"Any time, Twinkle Toes!" Toph got in a defensive stance.

"I'll go easy on you and only use Earthbending." Aang grinned.

"I don't need you to go easy on me." Toph scoffed. Within two minutes Toph had trapped Aang with a rock above his head.

"Rematch and this time I'm using all four elements!" Aang exclaimed.

"What ever you say!" Toph grinned. With all four elements on Aang's side the duel lasted a little longer. Yet Toph still won.

"Okay, I'll face you Aang!" Sokka exclaimed seeing how easily Toph won.

"You'll be no problem, you have no bending and I have all four elements." Aang said his eyebrows furrowing in a challenge with a smile on his face. Sokka took out his boomerang and his club.

"Only, if I win, Katara gets a new room. To herself." Sokka grinned.

"Sokka! We've already settled this, I don't want any more fighting!" Katara exclaimed.

"No way, Katara I'll be able to beat Sokka easy, then you'll be able to keep sharing our room. It'll be easy to settle this once and for all." Aang said with a note of over confidence in his voice.

"Alright…" Katara sighed. The battle begun. Sokka threw his boomerang and swung his club at Aang's feet. Aang swiftly used Airbending to avoid the boomerang and jump at least five feet above Sokka's head. He brought up a mound of earth and sent it through the ground as he landed. Sokka narrowly avoided the attack. He took his club and brought it back and swung it at Aang's head. He brought up an earth wall to protect him. When he brought it down he took a small stream from a pool near by and did the water whip, Sokka dodging it each time. Aang got down on his hands and spun around in a kick with fire shooting from his foot.

"AH!" Sokka jumped. Suki came up behind him her fans extended. Aang assumed a defensive stance. Sokka and Suki both started to attack from both sides. He blocked Suki's attack with an Airbending move and kicked a few large boulders at Sokka. Suki started to come closer to Aang while he was still fighting with Sokka and just before Suki got to Aang a solid wall came up and fell again.

"I thought you could use some help, Twinkle Toes." Toph grinned as she took her fighting stance. Once again the fight commenced. The only one left watching was Katara; she watched anxiously as Aang and Toph fought Sokka and Suki, having no power in the fight. Of course she'd be up there helping Aang but her recent injury prevented her. Aang grunted as Sokka's boomerang connected with the back of his head and he fell just as Suki's fans pushed Toph to the ground.

"Katara it looks like you'll have to find a new room tonight." Sokka said with a smug look on her face.

"I'm sorry, Katara." Aang sighed.

"It's alright, Aang." Katara attempted to smile. Aang and Toph staggered to their feet and Katara healed the injury on the back of Aang's head.

"Thanks," Aang smiled.

**o0o**

That night after Katara had moved into the room right next to Aang's, Sokka stood guard after everyone had gone to bed. Aang crept out of his room.

"Please, Sokka, I need to at least say good night to Katara." Aang begged.

"No," Sokka folded his arms, "You spend way to much time with each other, and didn't you already say goodnight to her?"

"No, I haven't seen her since dinner. If you don't let me in I'll stay here all night and annoy you until you let me in." Aang said with a scowl on his face.

"Fine," Sokka rolled his eyes. Aang walked into Katara's room, just as Katara was pulling up the sheets.

"AANG! What are you doing? Sokka's going to kill you!" Katara hissed.

"Relax, I convinced Sokka to let me in only to say goodnight." Aang told her sitting down next to her on the bed.

"Oh," Katara sighed in relief. "I was just thinking how lonely I felt going to bed without you here." Katara blushed pulling the covers up to her chin.

"I'll take a rematch with Sokka tomorrow for sure." Aang smiled. "Alright, well, I love you, goodnight." Aang said kissing her forehead.

"Wait, Aang, will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" Katara asked.

"Anything," Aang said pulling up a chair next to the bed. Katara lay back in bed and pulled the sheets up. Aang put his hand over Katara's and held it. She smiled at him and then closed her eyes and fell asleep. It almost ripped his heart in two, to take his hand out of Katara's grip and walk out of the room, leaving her alone. He looked gloomy when he left the room.

"'Night, Sokka." Aang sighed, turning to go back to his room.

"Wait, Aang." Sokka said. Aang stopped and turned around.

**Sokka's POV**

"Fine," Sokka rolled his eyes. Aang walked into the room behind him. Sokka heard Katara warning Aang, and he half chuckled to himself.

"I was just thinking how lonely I felt going to bed without you here." Sokka heard Katara sigh.

"I'll take a rematch with Sokka tomorrow for sure." Aang told her. _That kid won't give up will he? Not when Katara's love is involved._ Sokka thought.

"Alright, well, I love you, goodnight." Aang said and he heard Aang kiss her as he started to walk out.

"Wait, Aang, will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" Katara asked.

"Anything." Aang had replied. _Katara really loves Aang. And Aang will do anything for Katara. _Sokka thought some more to himself. He waited another five minutes and Aang came out looking sad.

"'Night, Sokka." Aang sighed as he started to walk away.

"Wait, Aang." Sokka stopped him. Aang looked at him.

"Aang, I'm sorry for the way I acted towards you and Katara. I shouldn't be like that, I should be happy for you two and I go and take away your happiness. I just don't want Katara to get hurt by these senseless jerks that like to go around breaking girls' hearts. That was why I was worried when we met Jet and he _was_ a senseless jerk. Ever since, I've been on my toes about Katara's relationships. I know that you wouldn't hurt Katara no matter what and you _aren't_ a senseless jerk. So I've decided…you and Katara can share a bed again. As long as you stick to your 'monk nature' or whatever you called it." Sokka apologized. Aang's face immediately brightened.

"Thank you, Sokka, I honor your decision." Aang bowed. Sokka smiled as Aang ran back into the room. _They'll be fine._ Sokka smiled as he opened the door into his own room.

**o0o**

Aang walked into the dark room where Katara was still sleeping. He climbed barefoot into the bed and pulled the covers up as Katara groaned something in her sleep and turned over. Aang grinned as his head hit the pillow. Then he fell asleep.

**0o0o0o0**

YAY!

-Kat


	12. Cozy Days

Hey guys! Here's a new update for you guys. I just got out of the hospital and instead of making me feel better they made me feel worse, ugh. But any way, here's an update. Thanks to everyone who updated. I also addressed frozenheat's problem. Also, A Great And Terrible Beauty I'll think about bringing Jet in here somewhere…maybe some Azula x Jet? Personally that's what I would like to throw in there somewhere along the line later. I could certainly have lots of fun with that. ;)

**0o0o0o0**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar

**0o0o0o0**

"Aang! Aang! Wake up! Sokka's gonna kill you! You have to get up and go to your own bed before Sokka finds out!" Katara shook him awake. Aang moaned.

"Katara? This early?" Aang mumbled.

"Aang! Sokka's going to murder you!" Katara hissed.

"No, it's fine, Sokka told me it was okay." Aang sighed turning over.

"You must have drifted off when you were with me last night and dreamt it, now come on get up!" Katara urged.

"Katara! It's early! Let's get more sleep and we can worry about Sokka later, now c'mon let's get back to sleep." Aang said looking at her through half closed eyes.

"Alright," Katara said curling up next to Aang, "but if I find you strangled when I wake up, don't blame me."

"That's right, I won't. Because I'll be dead." Aang sighed closing his eyes. Katara giggled before falling back asleep.

**o0o**

When Aang woke again that morning Katara was stretching next to him. He sat up next to Katara.

"'Morning." Aang smiled lightly touching his lips to Katara's.

"Well, it looks like you two slept well," Sokka said peeking his head in the door. Katara broke away from Aang and shrieked, pulling up the covers up to her chin in instinct. Sokka chuckled.

"Sokka! I'm sorry I should be sleeping in a separate bed than Aang but I warned him and—"

"Chill out, Katara, I let Aang back in last night. Breakfast is ready in five minutes." Sokka said coolly before leaving.

"So it's true then, he let you come back in and sleep?" Katara asked as Sokka left.

"I told you I wasn't dreaming." Aang smiled.

"Okay, well we should probably get ready and go downstairs for breakfast." Katara sighed pecking Aang before getting up to get dressed. After they were both dressed Aang helped Katara with putting her shirt on, since it was still difficult with her stitches and Aang led the way downstairs.

"So what's this I hear from Sokka you two are in the same bedroom again?" Toph asked taking a bite of her oatmeal.

"Sokka apologized and let me back in last night." Aang explained.

"Really, Sokka? Your so kind to your sister and Aang." Suki said kissing him quickly on the cheek.

"Yeah, well…" Sokka trailed off embarrassed.

"So what are we doing today?" Aang asked.

"I don't know, what ever you guys want to do." Toph sighed.

"I don't know." Sokka replied.

"Well, we'll just eat breakfast and figure it out later." Katara suggested trying to figure out what she wanted. They ate breakfast and cleaned up.

"Hey, I'm going to go soak my back in a bath." Katara told them as she walked off in the direction of the bathroom. Aang, Toph, Sokka and Suki walked outside; where Aang challenged Toph to a rematch for the battle they had yesterday.

"Really? You want to be beat, again?" Toph asked accepting the challenge.

"I was having a bad day yesterday." Aang told her.

"I was thinking about that…how we were all able to beat you…I mean come on you faced the Fire Lord and we were still able to beat you." Sokka said.

"Well, you guys are about a skilled as I am, even without all four elements. You guys helped me defeat Ozai. I didn't do it by myself for sure." Aang explained.

"Alright, enough chit chat, let's get on with it already!" Toph exclaimed, starting the match.

For a little bit Toph had the upper hand but Aang turned it around. He took Earth with his right hand and water with his left and combined them together, and brought them up in a wave and sent it down onto Toph. She yelped in surprise, now covered head to toe in mud.

"You win." Toph admitted as she went inside. Katara was just coming out of the bathroom when Toph went in to wash off all of the mud.

"Aang challenged you to a rematch and won?" Katara asked laughing.

"Yup." Toph sighed as she closed the door. Aang grinned as he came back in and swiftly cleaned the mud tracks Toph left.

"Feel better?" Aang asked coming up behind Katara and kissing her on the cheek.

"Much better." Katara smiled adjusting her bathrobe. She started back upstairs, "I'll be down in a minute, I'm going to go get dressed!" she called.

"Okay!" Aang replied. Toph came out of the bathroom after her quick shower. At first Aang didn't recognize her since she had her hair down to dry out.

"What are you looking at Twinkle Toes?" Toph asked. Aang looked astonished that she knew he was looking at her. "I can feel you watching me, what do you want?" she asked.

"Nothing, it's just I didn't recognize you because you had your hair down." Aang said.

"Who else would it be? Zuko?" Toph laughed.

"What about Zuko?" Katara asked as she came back downstairs with her regular clothes on.

"I just didn't recognize Toph." Aang explained.

"I do like your hair down," Katara commented.

"Thanks, Sugar Queen," Toph smiled. They walked out side to join Sokka and Suki. Katara suggested they all take a walk around the Temple. As they walked the sun shined on them, but soon darker clouds started to shade them. They could here faint thunder in the distance.

"Sounds like it's gonna rain," Toph commented.

"The moment I suggest a walk, too." Katara sighed.

"We'll find something else to do," Aang said kissing Katara on the cheek. As they headed towards the Temple it started to sprinkle and they all quickened their pace. Soon it started to pour and Suki and Toph made a mad dash for the temple. Katara and Aang bended the water pouring down on them, while Sokka stood in the rain, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I hate you two," he muttered as he hurried after Suki and Toph. When Aang and Katara returned to the temple completely dry, they saw Suki, Sokka and Toph drying off best they could. After awhile, they just decided fresh clothes would be the best and they went to go get changed. Aang led Katara over to the grand fireplace that held so many memories of he and his friends staying by in the cold winter storms. After Aang got the fire started he went to a linen closet near by. He opened it and took in a big gulp of air and blew the dust from the spare blankets. Then, he took a stack of blankets and put them out, and grabbed the top one. After he unfolded it, he saw it was grimier than the others and he set that one to the side and grabbed another.

"Jinju must have used that one last." Aang gently laughed to himself, remembering the monk who rarely bathed.

He spread it over he and Katara's shoulders as they both sat down on the floor together leaning up against the long futon that was placed in front of the fireplace. Then Sokka, Suki and Toph reappeared with new comfortable clothes on and they grabbed blankets as well. They remained silent for a little while.

"You know what? I think…if I remember, we got some things to make some hot chocolate." Toph said getting up and making her way to the kitchen.

"That'd be great, Toph, thanks!" Katara called. Within ten minutes Toph brought out five cups of hot chocolate and handed them out.

"Wow, Toph, this is great!" Suki sipped her hot chocolate.

"Thanks," Toph said as she took a sip of her own cocoa. Katara raised her mug to her lips and took a small sip, fearing it would be too hot and felt the warm chocolate going down her throat and the warmth spreading through her limbs. They all sat drinking their hot cocoa while thunder boomed outside and the rain pelted against the walls and windows. Katara snuggled closer to Aang feeling so protected from the storm and so cozy. She loved the thought of spending many more rainy days with Aang by the fire. After they had finished their drinks Aang offered to take them into the kitchen. He returned to the room and took his seat with Katara, gently pecking her on the cheek. She smiled warmly at him. It started to get late and they needed dinner. Sokka and Aang decided they would cook dinner for the three ladies as a treat. They both went into the kitchen. Aang wanted to prepare the fresh fruit they got from Kyoshi. Sokka wanted…what else? Meat.

"Alright, here's what we do. I'll do the fruit for…an appetizer or something and you can cook the meat for a main meal." Aang suggested.

"Okay," Sokka said.

After a half an hour Sokka and Aang were finished. Aang made a colorful fruit salad and Sokka had his meat entrée. They all sat down to dinner.


	13. Birthday Dinner

Hey guys, I wanted to give you guys ANOTHER update considering an extra I have fifty five pages of this story! –cheering- an EXTRA long update for you guys! An update with a –gasp- well I'll let you read. Thanks for all the reviews! (YAY! I'm watching Harry Potter on ABC right now! Oh wrong fandom…hehe…) Oh, and since I'm tired of doing disclaimers I'm going to let the characters handle it okay? So take it away guys! 

**Everyone: **-assorted yells-

I didn't mean everyone at once! Who wants to go first? -Everone raises hands- -facepalm- Rock, paper scissors! I mean, Earth, Fire Water guys! -Earth Fire Water!- -Sokka wins-

**Sokka: **HA! Beat that!

**Katara: **-shins him-

**Sokka: -**strained- OW! Katara! Kat does not own us! I'm dying! -falls to ground-

**o0o**

Moonlight illuminated Katara's face. Aang smiled as he crawled up on the bed and kissed her lips. Katara wrapped her arms around him as he settled down onto the bed. They sat there for a while.

"You know, I've absolutely loved these past weeks here with you. It's been so nice not having to worry about the war now." Katara sighed, "We can focus more on us," she smiled.

"It is nice, isn't it?" Aang grinned pulling Katara closer. "It's a lot more fun than those two years we were living on Appa," Aang smiled, "It's not all about trying to stop the war." Aang continued. Katara nodded. Aang smiled and kissed her on the cheek. They lay there for a while watching the moon rise above the mountains. Aang fell asleep and Katara reached up and kissed his chin and he smiled in his sleep. Katara buried her face in his chest and fell asleep.

**o0o**

"Shh," Sokka hissed, shaking Aang awake. Aang opened his eyes. "It's Katara's birthday, remember? Her sixteenth. C'mon, I've got something planned for her." Sokka whispered. Aang slowly got up and moved Katara off of him. She started to wake.

"Go back to sleep, I just have to go to the bathroom." Aang said caressing her face and placing a kiss on her forehead. They got up and when they left they left the room Aang asked, "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking, maybe tonight you and her could have a nice romantic dinner or something." Sokka suggested, "I've already talked to Toph and Suki, they're going to hang out with Katara while we get you ready and just get ready for the dinner." Sokka explained.

"So we have to get up this early to get ready for dinner?" Aang asked, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Well, we need to set up the room, cook the food, and you have to get dressed up some what." Sokka told him.

"What are we going to do? We can't exactly _part my hair_." Aang laughed.

"We'll find something to do." Sokka said.

**o0o**

Katara woke up to an empty bed and wondered where Aang was. She could faintly remember when she woke that morning and Aang said he was only going to the bathroom. She wondered what he was up to; he never woke up without her. She got up and got ready and left her room to find Toph outside.

"Hey, Birthday Girl," Toph smiled.

"Thanks, do you know where Aang is, he wasn't in bed this morning." Katara said looking concerned.

"Sokka and Aang said they were doing something on their own." Toph explained trying not to spill their secret.

"But, I really wanted to spend my birthday with him." Katara sighed.

"Well, look, you'll see him tonight, today you, me and Suki can hang out," Toph explained.

"Okay," Katara smiled. They walked down into the kitchen where they found Suki.

"Happy Birthday, Katara!" Suki smiled as she came in.

"Thanks," Katara smiled back.

**o0o**

"First were going to Kyoshi real quick to get some nice food for the dinner and maybe we'll find something for you to wear as well." Sokka said leading Aang outside.

"Okay," Aang said hopping up onto Appa, "Yip, yip!"

"So, Sokka, why are you doing this for us?" Aang asked. Sokka slid down next to Aang.

"Well, because, you're my best friend and Katara's my sister and you probably wouldn't be able to pull something like this off by yourself and…well I wanted to make it up to you guys because I was so mean about your relationship." Sokka explained.

"Well, thanks," Aang smiled.

**o0o**

"So what are we going to do all day?" Katara asked once they finished breakfast.

"Well, here's what Sokka told us to do with you the whole day," Toph started.

"He said, do whatever you want but by the time the sun sinks below the Batola Mountain Range, we need to have you downstairs in front before you go out to the courtyard, and make sure you have something nice on." Suki reported.

"So do you have anything to wear?" Toph asked.

"No…all I have is my normal clothes." Katara said.

"Okay, in the afternoon we'll go to Kyoshi and shop for something to wear." Suki said.

"Why not right now?" Katara asked.

"Aang and Sokka took Appa to do whatever they're doing, but Sokka said they'd be back by this afternoon." Toph replied.

**o0o**

When they got to Kyoshi the citizens waved to them, welcoming them back. Aang and Sokka started to look around.

"So, what first? My outfit, then the food, to keep the food fresh?" Aang asked.

"Sure." Sokka replied. They walked and looked through the clothing kiosks to find something for Aang to wear. After a little while, they found some dark blue satin robes with matching carpet slippers. After they got that they found the food they needed. They made sure they got everything they needed and put their wares on Appa and took off for the Temple again.

**o0o**

Katara, Toph and Suki had spent the morning talking and after finishing lunch Sokka peeked his head in.

"We're back, just to let you know." Sokka told them.

"What are you and Aang up to?" Katara asked as she got up.

"You'll find out soon enough!" Sokka called as he hurried down the hall.

"Alright, shall we go then?" Suki asked.

"Okay," Katara agreed and the three girls went outside to where Appa was. As they climbed onboard, Appa groaned almost in protest of _another_ trip to Kyoshi.

"C'mon Appa, yip, yip!" Katara said as they took off.

**o0o**

"Okay, first I think we should set up where you'll be eating." Sokka suggested putting their things down.

"Okay," Aang said. They walked into the large cafeteria that had more than enough tables they could choose from. After finding a small two-person table, Sokka and Aang picked it up and maneuvered it out to the courtyard where they would have dinner. Then they went back inside and grabbed a chair each and brought it outside.

"That looks good, maybe a tablecloth?" Aang asked.

"Sure," Sokka agreed, they looked around for a while, until they found a cream colored sheet that worked as a tablecloth. Next they brought out plates and silverware and they set those out and Sokka completed it with a candelabrum he found and put the candles in.

"Now we should probably start cooking dinner." Sokka said looking at the afternoon sky. They got to the kitchen and started planning what they were cooking for dinner.

**o0o**

When they arrived the people of Kyoshi welcomed the arrival of the flying bison for the second time that day. Suki showed them the best place for clothes and they started to browse the collection. Katara found a beautiful light blue kimono with streaks of darker blue in the silk.

"Wow, that one's beautiful Katara." Suki complemented. Katara looked at the price.

"It's awfully expensive, but I do love it." Katara sighed.

"Well, you deserve it, it is your birthday after all." Toph told her.

"You're right, let's get it." Katara agreed. After they bought it they returned to Appa to get back to the Temple.

**o0o**

It was late afternoon and cooking was well underway.

"Hey, Aang. You should probably go get ready the sun will set here in about fifteen minutes, and you have to be there to get Katara." Sokka told him, "I'll finish up the cooking."

Aang nodded and he grabbed his new clothes and hurried upstairs to his bedroom. The door was shut and he could hear Suki, Toph and Katara. He turned to go to the bathroom to get dressed. Quickly he stripped down and put on the robes and cleaned his face and hurried back downstairs as the sun was slowly starting to dip behind the mountains. Sokka was just starting to serve the food onto the plates. He rushed back inside and put the rest of the food back. Aang lit the candles with a little flicker of flame from his fingertips.

"Perfect." Aang sighed.

**o0o**

As soon as the girls got home they ran up to Katara and Aang's room. Katara quickly changed into the kimono.

"That looks great," Suki said, "Now we have to do your hair and makeup."

"Okay, not to much, I don't want to look like a porcelain doll, I want Aang to still recognize me." Katara told them. Suki started to work on Katara's hair and Katara and Toph made small talk.

"I wonder what Aang and Sokka are doing." Katara wondered out loud.

"I dunno, it must be good though if your getting dressed up," Toph replied.

"You and Aang will have a wonderful time tonight, I'm sure." Suki said with a few bobby pins in her mouth. By the time she was done, Katara had an elegant bun on the back of her head. Suki then started on the makeup. She only painted Katara's lips a warm red color and put some blush on her cheekbones.

"Okay, you're done," Suki said proudly giving Katara a mirror.

"Oh, wow, Suki, thank you so much." Katara said giving her a hug. The mountains were slowly devouring the sun. "Well, it looks like it's time to go down, wish me luck!" Katara smiled opening the door and leaving.

She walked out and came to the stairs that descended down to the front room that led out to the courtyard. She spotted Aang smiling up at her and she graciously descended the stairs.

**o0o**

Aang waited nervously for Katara. Soon he heard footsteps and Katara started to come down the stairs in a beautiful kimono. Aang's heart fluttered at the sight of her beauty. He smiled at her as she came down the stairs.

"This way," he offered his arm to Katara, his mouth dry and his voice almost hoarse from nervousness. He opened the door to the evening and the table basking in the dancing candlelight.

"Happy Birthday, Katara." Aang smiled at her.

"Great Spirits, Aang! This is beautiful!" Katara exclaimed in delight. Aang pulled out a chair for her to sit in and then came to his seat and sat down. They started to eat.

"So this is what you and Sokka were working on all day?" Katara asked. Aang nodded. "Well this tastes great!" Katara smiled as she took another bite.

"I'm glad you enjoy it!" Aang smiled.

"Enjoy it? I love it, Aang! It's so great!" Katara exclaimed. They both grinned as they ate. When they were finished, Aang picked up the dishes and went back inside.

"How's it going?" Sokka asked. Suki and Toph were there too, wanting to know about their 'date'.

"Great, Katara loves it." Aang grinned. He took the desert plates that Sokka had prepared during their dinner. Aang had made fruit pies before hand. He walked back out.

"I hope you saved room for desert," Aang smiled putting the plate in front of her.

"Of course," Katara smiled back. They ate the desert in pleasant silence, enjoying every minute of the desert. After that Aang stacked the plates and took them back inside. When he returned he saw Katara standing by the railing, looking out around the moonlit landscape. Aang came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"You look beautiful tonight by the way." Aang whispered in her ear.

"You look pretty handsome yourself." Katara giggled. Aang kissed her ear, then the side of her face. Katara smiled as she turned her head and met his lips with hers. As they stood there and kissed for a while, Sokka and Suki watched from inside.

"How romantic," Suki sighed watching them.

"Yeah, they better not get too comfortable like that." Sokka grumbled.

"C'mon, Sokka we already talked about this, Katara's sixteen now." Suki scolded Sokka.

"Yeah, but she's still my baby sister." Sokka sighed.

"You know Aang wouldn't break her heart, ever." Suki told him.

"I know," Sokka sighed again. Toph came in behind them.

"So what's going on their little 'date'?" she asked.

"Well right, now their kissing their hearts out." Sokka explained, idly.

"Aw how cute," she smiled, "Twinkle Toes and Sugar Queen sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Toph sang.

**o0o**

When they broke apart Katara smiled at Aang and Aang squeezed her tighter. They stood there in silence for a little while, swaying back and forth.

"You know, I knew it was you ever since we met." Aang said.

"What do you mean by that?" Katara smiled.

"Ever since you freed me from the iceberg, as soon as I opened my eyes I knew I'd be with you someday." Aang told her.

"What are you now, a fortuneteller yourself?" Katara laughed softly.

"No, it was just love at first sight, I guess." Aang smiled.

"Mmm…" Katara sighed closing her eyes. "I love you, Aang."

"I love you too." Aang sighed as he closed his eyes as well against the cool night breeze. Katara briefly broke from Aang's grasp.

"Sorry, I just have to take out these pins, they're killing me." Katara explained taking the bobby pins out and letting her hair out. Aang took her back in his arms and stroked her chocolate hair. She felt her spine tingling when Aang touched her hair. Aang started to yawn and then Katara yawned.

"It's late, we should get to bed." Aang sighed.

"I don't want to, I want this night to last forever," Katara pouted with a smile on her face.

"C'mon," Aang said taking her hand and leading her upstairs. Katara started to yawn again as she tiredly took off her kimono down to her under wrap and Aang took off his blue satin robes and hung them up before quietly slipping into bed with Katara.

"Today was a busy day. A good day, but a busy day." Aang reflected. Katara groaned in agreement as she scooted closer to Aang and rested her head on his chest. She closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat before slowly slipping into sleep.

**0o0o0o0**

This was one of my favorite chapters to write, considering it was probably the fluffiest!

* * *


	14. The Morning After

Hey guys! AH! This week's episode was…AH! I can't believe Jet died! Well he was dying but I'm pretty sure that was the last we saw of him!! I was totally had this whole plot line going for him! Operation Bring Jet Back is in action!! Lol, OMG I'm so happy they found Appa, Aang was totally gonna make me cry there for a second, lol. And then that great Kataang in there when Sokka suggested Katara kiss Jet and Aang thought that was a bad idea, lol! And at the end when Aang was there for her, aww. Oh! And Sokka's awesome pictures of Appa at the beginning. Okay, really I'm done rambling about the episode. Thanks for the reviews and Revenial no I do not know of golden sun.

Okay, I'd like to give a big thanks to Haley (i love zuko) for beta editing for me! Thank you so much! Okay…Aang go ahead and do the disclaimer.

**Aang: **Kat does not own us!

**Sokka: **Cause no one owns Sokka! That's right. –does funky dance move-

**Katara: **Please, Sokka. Shut up.

**Zuko: **Before I make you shut up!

**Sokka: **Everybody hates Sokka.

**0o0o0**

Sokka fell onto Suki's bed as Suki was getting under the covers.

"Today was really exciting." Sokka sighed stretching out.

"Yeah, it was." Suki smiled as she yawned.

"Oh, it was tiring though." Sokka said after he mimicked her yawn.

"Yeah, it was." Suki agreed again, grinning. Sokka crawled up next to Suki and kissed her lightly goodnight.

"I don't want to go back to my room. In fact, I'm so tired I could fall asleep right here," Sokka stretched out. "If you don't mind," he asked.

"No, not at all." Suki smiled tiredly. "Goodnight, Sokka."

Suki said blowing out the candle and placing it on her bedside table.

**o0o**

Katara woke when the sun shone through the windows. It was later in the morning but she didn't feel like getting up yet. She looked at

Aang's peaceful facial expression and smiled to herself as she snuggled closer to him. She was sixteen now, and in a few years she and Aang would be getting married. She closed her eyes and imagined that day. With golden sunlight pouring into the yard of the Temple everybody they knew would be there: Her father, her grandmother, Sokka, Toph, and Suki. They'd even invite some old friends, like Teo, Haru or maybe even Meng. Then she pictured her herself and Aang on their wedding day. Her heart soared at the thought. It was going to be beautiful, she decided before she slipped back into sleep.

**o0o**

Sokka woke bright and early. He stretched and got out of bed. Sokka had almost forgotten the previous night and was startled at first when he found Suki in bed as well. He smiled as he remembered the evening before and kissed Suki on the cheek. He left the room to go down to the kitchen. When he reached it, it was still a mess from the night before. Sokka groaned inwardly, being reminded this would all have to be cleaned up. First he started to pick up dishes and put them in a tub to be washed. As he started to scrub the counters Toph came in.

"Gooood morning, Sokka!" Toph sang coming into the kitchen.

"Morning, Toph." Sokka said over his shoulder.

"Cleaning up from last night?" Toph asked.

"Yep," Sokka replied.

"Good morning, sunshine." Sokka smiled, as Suki came in.

"Sokka, I need to talk to you." Suki told him, "Privately," she added.

"Alright, I'm leaving." Toph sighed deciding on an apple for breakfast and leaving the kitchen.

"What's on your mind, Suki?" Sokka asked, worriedly.

"Sokka, this past week has been so much fun, but I need to go back to Kyoshi." Suki sighed.

"What do you mean? You could really just come and live here." Sokka tried to persuade her.

"Sokka, the other girls need me like I need them. Don't get me wrong, I need you too, but I'm going to have to go back." Suki sighed sadly.

"I'm coming with you," Sokka stated.

"Just for a week, like I did here?" she asked.

"No to live with you," Sokka said. "I don't want to say goodbye again. I want to be with you."

"But Katara, Aang, and Toph, all need you here." Suki protested.

"They'll live, besides we're so close to Kyoshi we could visit anytime." Sokka said, "And I think Katara and Aang will like that I won't be able to criticize their relationship." Sokka laughed lightly.

"All right, but you'll have to discuss it with everyone." Suki told him.

"Okay," Sokka agreed, giving Suki a hug.

**o0o**

Aang slowly opened his eyes and stretched. Katara was lying on his chest, still fast asleep. He smiled to himself as he stroked her face until she woke.

"Good morning," Katara kissed him on the cheek.

"Mornin'," Aang groaned, as he was waking up. He pecked her on the lips as her lips curled. They both got up and slipped their normal clothes on. Aang gave Katara one last hug before both going downstairs where they saw Toph outside eating an apple.

Sokka and Suki were in the kitchen.

"Hey guys," Aang smiled as they walked in.

"Hey, I'm going to live with Suki on Kyoshi Island, is that okay?" Sokka asked abruptly.

"Sokka! I meant sit them down and tell them, not just yell it at them as they walk in first thing in the morning!" Suki scolded him.

"Really?" Katara asked her brother. Sokka nodded. "Well, we can't stop you. It'll just be different without you here all the time, complaining." Katara smiled.

"We'll still see each other often enough, we're still close," Sokka assured her.

"Yeah," Aang agreed, looking at Katara.

"Well, I was planning to leave this afternoon." Suki told them.

"I'll go pack up my stuff after I go tell Toph," Sokka promised, turning to go outside. Suki left the room to go pack.

"It is going to be weird without Sokka around," Katara sighed.

"Yeah, but at least we won't be teased whenever we kiss." Aang said kissing her nose, as proof.

"Yeah, I suppose," Katara smiled. After breakfast Katara, Aang and Toph went to go help Sokka and Suki load pack all their things.

"Before I leave I need to take those stitches out of your back; it should be healed by now." Sokka told Katara.

"Okay," Katara said hesitantly. She stripped down to her under wrap, as Sokka went to go get his dagger to cut the fishing line. When he returned Katara lay face down on Sokka's bed and Aang sat next to her. Sokka sat on the bed and carefully started to cut the fishing line and take out the stitches. Aang held her hand just as he did when Sokka was first stitching the wound. He gently stroked her forehead and her face. Sokka spent another few minutes and soon the stitches were all out. "Thanks," Katara said putting her clothes back on.

**o0o**

The sun was high in the sky before they had gotten everything. Aang agreed to take them to Kyoshi on Appa, and then bring Appa back.

"Alright, take care." Katara said giving her brother a hug and thenSuki.

"We'll see you soon enough." Sokka told them. Sokka hugged Toph. "See ya around," Sokka said, "I'll miss you the most because you're like the nice sister I never had...well...okay, you're just as bad as Katara, but still you're still like a sister."

"Thanks for the attempt on trying to be nice, Sokka." Toph laughed. Aang hopped up onto Appa.

"Okay, goodbye Sokka." Katara said giving Sokka a hug.

"You and Aang behave now, okay?" Sokka laughed softly.

"You know we will." Katara replied. "See you around, Sokka."

"Goodbye!" Sokka waved hopping up onto Appa.

"You guys take care," Suki gave them all a hug.

"C'mon, Suki, hurry up!" Sokka yelled from the top of Appa.

"So you got half an hour to say goodbye and I get three seconds?" Suki demanded up at him.

"You two already fight like a married couple, talk to you soon, Suki." Katara gave her a hug.

"I'll be back by tonight," Aang told Katara. "C'mon, boy! Yip, yip!"

"Goodbye!" Katara waved as the bison took off.


	15. Three's A Company

Hello, everyone! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! And cheers to a hundred reviews! HUZZAH! -cough- Last night, my brother and I watched 'Hook' with Robin Williams and it's like a sequel to Peter Pan with Dante Basco in it, to get our 'Avatar' fill in last night since there was no new episode (-shakes fist at Spongebob-) and we were all like 'LOL! ZUKO! YAY!' It was awesome! Our favorite line he said in that movie was "KILL THE LAWYER!" I plan on getting audio clips and putting them with Avatar clips for entertainment. But y'know that's what I do for fun, other than writing this pointless fluff fanfiction. Anyway, now that I'm done rambling about Zuko's voice actor killing lawyers here's what your really want, the update.

Thank you to Haley (i love zuko) for being my beta…and take it away Zuko since I was rambling about your voice actor.

**Zuko: **Um…sure…Kat does not own us. What is this about me killing lawyers?

Your voice actor! Though it sounded like you it wasn't really you. Though it would be funny to watch you kill lawyers…OH JUST NEVER MIND!

**o0o**

They arrived at Kyoshi just as twilight was taking the sky. Sokka jumped off and turned to take Suki's waist and help her down. Aang helped them unload their bags off of Appa.

"Well, I gotta leave before it gets too late," Aang said. "Take care Sokka, Suki." Aang said, giving them both hugs.

"And you're the little brother I never had." Sokka laughed. Aang grinned.

"Okay, Sokka. You can stop trying to be Mr. Nice Guy." Aang chuckled. "I'll see you guys soon." Aang smiled, hopping up on Appa.

Sokka and Suki waved as Aang took off into the sun set sky.

**o0o**

Katara fixed dinner for herself and Toph and they sat outside as the sun streaked across the sky.

"So it'll just be the three of us at the Temple," Toph sighed, taking a spoonful of her soup.

"I know. I'm really sorry if you feel awkward, Toph, really. I mean, with Aang and I..." Katara trailed off.

"Katara! We've been through this, and I don't care. I'm happy for you guys, as long as you guys don't run off and completely forget I exist, it's okay. Besides, I can always go to Kyoshi Island and bug Sokka and Suki for a while," Toph assured.

"But is that really how you're going to live you're whole life? Just going back and forth between the Temple and Kyoshi, while we all get married and have kids?" Katara asked softly.

"Well, no. I guess not. I mean someday I want to find someone to settle down with, I guess. I look at you and Aang or Sokka and Suki and see how happy you guys are. But for now, I'm happy how I am," Toph sighed, putting her bowl down and tucking her knees in.

"And that's what I like so much about you, Toph." Katara smiled.

"I know, you've told me that before, Sugar Queen." Toph sighed.

**o0o**

When Aang got back to the Temple it was extremely late and it was dark.

Aang snuck in quietly into the Temple. He found Katara waiting for him, but she had fallen asleep before he got home. Aang slowly woke her.

"Aang?" she asked.

"I'm back from Kyoshi, and you need to get to bed." Aang said, helping her up.

"M'kay," she mumbled. They walked to the bedroom and Katara fell asleep without even getting under the sheets. Aang smiled and gently pulled the covers out from under her. He then covered her with them, and slowly got into bed beside her.

"Goodnight, Katara." Aang drifted off to sleep.


	16. Swimming Lessons

HELLO EVERYONE! I am back from the dead! No not really. I just haven't updated in forever. I would have updated faster but fanfiction's PM service being down didn't help, because that's how I communicate with Haley, my beta! So that really didn't help, so thank goodness we were able to just communicate through email and then of course the documents manager was being a huge pain in the you know where. Okay, thanks to everyone who reviewed! Also a BIG thanks to all new people who are reviewing I love you all! -huggles to all- And yes I do have a plan for Toph at some point and so I'm working on fitting that in. I'll definitely try to update sooner next time! OMG, by the way, the season finale looks freaking AMAZING! Other than the fact it looks Zutara and Anti-Kataang…it looks cool. I've seen the extended trailer now about three times I think? And after the commercial of Katara and Zuko in the cave (-spazzes and dies- NO!) It shows in this one Aang going "Why would I let go of Katara? I love her!" NO AANG DON'T LET GO OF KATARA! –spazzes- and then theres the THIRD trailer where Aang's like "I'll try to let go of Katara" and it shows her crying and them hugging and me spazzing. Okay it doesn't show me spazzing but thats what I'm doing. I'm done.

Thanks to Haley (i love zuko) for beta editing! -huggles- Take it away Toph!

**Toph: **Kat does not own us. Are you sure you don't suffer from seizures?

Hey, shut up. Currently, you're being kidnapped. I wouldn't be talking. –spazzes- THAT'S RIGHT YOU'RE BEING KIDNAPPED. AND SUKI COULD BE DEAD! –spazzes-

**Toph: **Whatever, you're too obsessed with us. That's scary. They have special doctors for that. They're called therapists.

I'm well aware. –cough-

**0o0o0**

The next morning Katara was up first and she sat up a little. Aang woke up a little later and they went downstairs for breakfast and they walked into the kitchen hand in hand.

"No wisecrack! Ha, ha! Sokka's gone! We can do what we want, when we want!" Katara grinned, laughing.

"Uh, hello, I'm still here!" Toph waved.

"Right," Katara said. "Sorry. But you don't make fun of us, like Sokka does."

They had breakfast and Toph went to go chase Momo for taking her fruit since he couldn't steal Sokka's.

"Hey, Toph, we're going outside!" Aang called.

"Okay! GOTCHA! UMPH!" Toph yelled, frustrated. Aang followed Katara outside. Aang grabbed Katara's hand and kissed her on the cheek.

"So, what are we doing today?" Aang asked.

"I don't know, but I should probably go clean up the kitchen from breakfast though," Katara told him.

"Okay," Aang smiled, and Katara went inside. Just as Aang was about to walk away, Toph came out.

"Hey, Twinkletoes, I give up, Momo wins." Toph sighed.

"Hey, Toph!" Aang laughed. "Do you want to go down the hill with me? It looks like there's a spring or something, I want to go check it out." Aang asked.

"Okay, I'll go with you." Toph agreed. They walked down to where there was some running water and followed it down the hill. They parted some large plants to find a steep drop-off to a small lake.

"Whoa! Look at this lake!" Aang said, stripping down to his underwear. He ran and jumped in. "Yeah-haaa!" he screamed into the late morning. Katara came out.

"What's going on?" Katara asked Toph. "Whoa," she said looking down. "Wait for me, Aang!" Katara yelled, taking off her clothes down to her under wrap. She jumped off the ledge into the lake with Aang. When Katara surfaced again they both laughed.

"Come on, Toph!" Aang shouted. Toph came down around the edge.

"I can't swim, remember?" she asked, agitated.

"Well, you can wade in a bit, or how about Aang and I teach you how to swim?" Katara suggested.

"No, I'd rather stay on solid ground where I can see." Toph said.

"Okay, suit yourself." Aang shrugged. Katara and Aang splashed around for a bit and swam.

"Alright, you two are having way too much fun," Toph stood up. Katara and Aang stopped playing and turned to look at her. She took off her clothes down to the wrap under her clothes as carefully waded into the lake about waist deep. "That's the furthest I'm going." Toph stated.

"Okay, we won't make you go any further." Katara told her. They returned to swimming around for a bit and Toph waded subconsciously up to her chest.

"Hey! It's pretty shallow over here, Toph!" Aang shouted.

"How can I get over there? I can't fly, and I can't swim over there," Toph said.

"Well, there is earth under the lake. Toph can create a bridge, right?" Katara asked.

"Not all the way across, I'd have to _swim_ down to the bottom." Toph told her.

"I got it!" Aang dove under the surface and down to the bottom. With a quick Earthbending move, the lake floor shot up about four feet. Aang returned to the surface and swam over to Toph.

"Okay, there you go," Aang told her.

"Yeah, I can feel it," Toph told him. She carefully made her way over to the opposite end of the lake where it was shaded by a large moss-covered rock.

"Hey, this is actually pretty nice." Toph said sitting down in the warm, shallow water and putting her feet over the ledge.

"See, it's not that bad," Katara laughed until Aang grabbed her waist and pulled her underwater. She screamed as Aang spun her around in the water, creating a spinning whirlpool and then shooting them both up into the air. Katara gasped for breath and screamed all the way down back to the surface of the lake. She hit the glassy top of the lake and surfaced again.

"Aang!" Katara yelled sending a splash towards him. Aang dived down to avoid the attack and then came back up, grinning sheepishly.

"Sorry," he apologized, swimming over to Katara and kissing her on the cheek.

"You're lucky I love you," Katara laughed, "If someone like Sokka had done that, they'd be dead before they could think about getting out of the lake."

"I guess I am lucky you love me," Aang grinned.

"Hey, what's for lu—AHH!" Toph screamed, slipping and falling into the water as she attempted to stand up.

"Toph!" Aang and Katara both yelled, swimming after her. Aang got there faster, using his Airbending to propel him farther. He dove under, grabbed Toph, and heaved her up onto the ledge again. He then hopped up next to her.

"Are you okay?" Aang asked after Toph had coughed up some water.

"Crud! I'm always the one who has to be saved from drowning!" she exclaimed. "I hate it!"

"Maybe we should teach you how to swim, just in case." Katara suggested treading water.

"Yeah, I suppose…okay." Toph agreed reluctantly.

"Alright, but first we'll go get lunch." Katara said. Toph went across on the earth bridge with Aang and Katara following beside, making sure she didn't fall again.

**o0o**

They got back to the Temple and Katara made lunch for them. As soon as they were done, they got back to the lake and Katara and Aang jumped in. Toph stripped down to her under wrap again but stayed at the edge.

"C'mon, Toph!" Katara called.

"Aren't you not supposed swim after you eat?" Toph asked.

"C'mon, we won't let you drown." Aang reassured. Toph made an uncertain face but then she took a few steps into the water, hesitantly. Katara swam up to the shallows and walked beside Toph. When they got to where the water was up to her shoulders, Toph said, "I'm really not sure about this."

"C'mon, you won't have to worry about drowning again." Katara tried to convince her. She groaned.

"Okay," she sighed.

"Alright, first try to tread water, come out a little more," Katara persuaded.

"I don't want to come out any more." Toph stated.

"C'mon," Aang said, grabbing her arms. "Use my arms as support." Aang told her. Toph reluctantly came out until she was on her toes and she was struggling to keep her chin above the water.

"Okay, now kick up, and try to tread water by kicking your legs back and forth," Katara instructed. Toph pushed up off the balls of her feet and kicked.

"Ah! I can't see! I can't do this!" Toph exclaimed. Aang helped hold her above the surface.

"Okay, this time I'm going to let go of you and—"

"NO!" Toph objected.

"Relax, I'll be right here." Aang told her.

"And I've got you from behind." Katara said, coming behind her.

"Okay, now when I let go your going to move your arms and legs." Aang said.

"Okay," Toph gulped.

"Ready?" Aang asked.

"No," Toph whimpered.

"One…two…three!" Aang said, letting go. Toph started kicking and splashing and slipped below the surface. Katara grabbed her and pulled her back up.

"That's okay, we'll keep trying." Katara said. Toph caught her breath.

"Okay," Toph sighed.

"Now, don't splash; move your legs and arms in circular motion." Katara instructed. Toph nodded.

"One, two, three!" Aang counted, letting go. Toph started to move her arms and legs and stayed above the surface for a few seconds before going under. Aang grabbed her arms to keep her up.

"Good! You've almost got it." Katara encouraged.

"Loosen up a bit, you're too stiff." Aang told her.

"Too stiff, okay." Toph nodded, rubbing the water from her eyes. They tried a few more times, and each time she stayed above the surface longer and longer.

"One more time," Katara said.

"One, two, three!" Aang let go of her once more. Toph stayed afloat.

"I can do it!" Toph exclaimed. Katara helped her once again keep afloat as Toph caught her breath. "Okay, now can we take a break?" Toph asked. Katara and Aang helped her back to the shallows. They stayed in the shallows for a little while, then convinced Toph to go back out again.

"Okay, now we're going to try a back float," Aang said.

"We can stay where you can touch for this one." Katara told her. Toph seemed relieved.

"Okay, now lean back." Aang told her.

"I'll support you, and then I'll let go. You try to float, okay?" Katara asked. Toph carefully leaned back onto Katara's arms. Once she was leveled out, Katara carefully took her arms out from under her. Toph panicked and thrashed around when she started to sink. She immediately put her feet down.

"This time, fill up your lungs and hold your breath; it'll help you stay afloat," Aang told her.

They continued their lesson until it started to get dark. They trudged back into the Temple. Aang started another fire as Katara made dinner. Toph came over and sat next to Aang.

"I never thought I'd learn to swim." Toph said, wrapping a blanket around her shivering frame.

"It's taking chances, and living life to the fullest," Aang explained simply, taking a blanket as well.

"Okay, dinner's ready!" Katara said, coming into the room with a three bowls on a tray. She handed out the soup to each person, each soup as they liked it.

"Thanks, Katara," Toph said taking her bowl.

"It smells great," Aang said, taking his bowl as Katara sat down. They slurped down their noodles and soup.

"Aang, you're a mess!" Katara exclaimed, picking off the vegetables and noodles that had spilled onto his shirt.

"Heh, heh," Aang giggled nervously as he stood up and brushed off the noodles into his empty bowl. He took Katara and Toph's bowls into the kitchen and then returned to the room.

"Well, I'm calling it a night, all that swimming made me tired," Toph yawned. "Have fun," she added with a sly grin as she left the room.

"So, we have Sokka yelling at us when we touch and then we have Toph encouraging our relationship," Katara sighed.

"Well, there's two different people, two different opinions," Aang concluded. Katara sighed, putting her head on his shoulder and Aang kissed the top of her head. For a little while they remained silent, then Katara situated herself so her head was resting on Aang's lap and she pulled the blanket closer. Aang softly stroked her hair, his gaze transfixed on the smoldering embers, much unlike their relationship in which the flames were starting to flicker in the tinder, just about trying to lick up the sides of the wood. They'd have to make sure they had enough kindling to maintain a flame to start a roaring bonfire. When it rained, they'd cover the fire and make sure it didn't dare go out. He glanced down at Katara's now sleeping figure and smiled sweetly at her.

"I love you," Aang whispered, bending over to kiss Katara on the cheek. He leaned back on his cushions and closed his eyes as he slowly drifted off to sleep.


	17. Haunting Nightmares

Hey guys! Thank you for all the reviews!! God, that finale was...shocking. DANG! Anyway...I now have 120 pages of this on Word and I've posted up to page 41. So I'll have PLENTY to post, lol...here is teh next update!! I hope you guys enjoy!

Big thanks to Haley! I have no idea what on earth I would do without you! You caught so many things, so I redid a few things. Thank you so much!

Katara does the disclaimer!

**Katara: **Everyone should very well know by now that Kat does not own us!

**_0o0o0_**

_The Fire Nation Palace loomed before him. He ran up the stairs as he as Sokka screamed his name. He came to the Throne Room, and through the smoke he could see Sokka. He could see two figures fighting through the smoke further away but he ignored them. _

_"Aang, it's Katara! Ozai, h-he—" Sokka stumbled. _

_"Where's Katara?!" Aang demanded. Sokka looked down at the unmoving figure before them. "Katara," Aang breathed._

_"Aang!" Zuko's voice called. The two figures had stopped fighting one was crawling on the floor. "Aang, look out!" Zuko called again. The other figure was coming towards him. It was Ozai._

_He kicked Sokka away and picked Katara up by her throat._

_"Put her down!" Aang's thoughts screamed, but his tongue couldn't form the words._

_Ozai threw Katara to the ground and he heard a sickening crack. "Katara!" he screamed. He dodged around the Fire Lord and dropped next to the motionless body. "Katara! No!" Aang croaked, picking up her bloodstained body. He could feel the salty tears burning his throat. _

_They ran down his cheeks relentlessly. He thought he felt his heart stop. "NO!" he sobbed._

"Katara!" Aang bolted upright, with tears running down his cheeks. It was a little after midnight, according to the moon. Katara was awoken by Aang's sudden movement and sat up rubbing her eyes. Aang looked at Katara and started sobbing uncontrollably. Katara moved towards him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Aang, what's wrong?" Katara asked, stroking his face.

Aang shook his head as sobs overcame his voice and Katara hugged him, rubbing his back in circular motions to try to calm him. She could feel his warm tears soak into her clothes.

"I had the dream again," Aang managed to croak. He had had dreams similar to this one before the he faced Ozai.

"Aang," Katara kissed his lips affectionately, "Ozai isn't coming back," she kissed him again with the same warmth, "You don't have to worry about me," she kissed him, "The war is over, Zuko is the new Fire Lord," Katara comforted him, kissing him once more. Aang sat there, drinking in her sweet kisses. He kissed her once on the cheek.

"Thanks, Katara," Aang smiled, his tears still glistening on his cheeks. She dried his tears with her thumb.

"C'mon, we should get up to our own bed," Katara said, helping Aang

up, leaving her hand in his grasp as they went up to their own bedroom.

Aang got into bed and Katara followed. They stayed silent for a while, but Katara could sense Aang was still having trouble finding sleep.

She propped herself up on her elbows and Aang looked up at her. Katara saw the echo of the nightmare in his eyes. Katara moved her lips down and met his with hers, to distract him from the pain and let him know that she would be there for him for eternity. She lay back down and broke apart from Aang. They both fell asleep with their faces close together.

**o0o**

They spent a few more fun filled days but soon the weather grew cold.

Aang could feel the first snow of the season coming on them. He shut the windows of the Temple one night, feeling the cold air and seeing the storm clouds far off in the distance. He predicted they'd get snow in the next day or two.

**o0o**

The next day Katara got up and stretched. Aang started to sit up as

Katara turned in mid-stretch to see if Aang was getting up. She ended up hitting him square on the nose.

"Oh Great Spirits, I'm sorry Aang!" Katara apologized, covering her mouth in surprise.

"I'm okay." He held his hand up to his nose to put pressure on it as it started to bleed. He jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

"Oh, no, I hope I didn't break it! Let me go get my water!"

Katara yelled, running towards the dresser where her pouch lay. She ran in to follow Aang and found him over the sink with blood splattered everywhere. He held up a washcloth to his nose. He wiped as much blood away before standing up straight. Katara drew a bit of her water from her pouch and put it across the bridge of Aang's nose. It glowed briefly and then stopped as Katara put it back into her pouch.

"Are you okay?" Katara asked, helping him mop up the last of the blood.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I don't know about you, but I think that was enough adventure for this morning," he smiled. Katara laughed softly as they both got into their clothes. As Aang and Katara reached the bottom of the stairs, hand in hand, they found Toph already up and dressed, carrying bags back and forth from her room down to where Appa sat saddled and ready to go.

"Going somewhere?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, I thought I'd go visit Sokka and Suki to see how they're doing, getting moved in and everything," Toph replied.

"Why didn't you tell us? We want to go, too!" Katara exclaimed.

"No, I planned on going on my own, to let you two have the Temple to yourselves. You haven't had alone time together in the Temple yet." Toph told them, throwing her bags up onto Appa.

"Well, if you're sure..." Aang said.

"Yeah, it's sort of a present for teaching me to swim," Toph told them.

"Well, thanks Toph, that's nice of you," Katara smiled.

"You sure your okay with going by yourself? There's a storm coming," Aang asked.

"Appa knows where he's going. We should get there before the storm hits," Toph assured them, climbing up onto the large animal. She tightened his reins as Aang helped her with her bags.

"How long are you going to be there?" Katara asked.

"I dunno, a few days maybe?" Toph told her as she slid down Appa again.

"Tell Sokka and Suki we said hi!" Katara smiled giving her a hug.

"I will!" Toph promised.

"See ya, Twinkle Toes. And don't destroy the Temple while I'm gone, okay?" Toph laughed as she punched his arm.

"Yeah, I'll make sure not to do that." Aang grinned. Toph hopped up on the bison again.

"Bye!" Toph called. "Yip! Yip!" Toph shook the reins.

"See you later!" Aang called as Appa flew off into the morning sun. "So we have a couple days to ourselves," Aang raised his eyebrows and Katara giggled.

"Yep," Katara smiled. Aang grabbed both of Katara's hands and pushed his lips against hers. "We should get some breakfast,"

Katara mumbled through her lips that were pressed against Aang's. Aang backed only a little away from her face.

"Okay," he smiled. He tangled her fingers in his as they strolled back to the Temple.


	18. Alone at Last

**Sokka: **SPIRITS IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU UPDATED!

I know! It's been a while hasn't it? A month ago today! Holy hog-monkeys! Sorry for leaving you guys hangin' there!

**Sokka: **You should be sorry.

Okay, shut up. Anyway, I hope everyone had a happy holiday and a happy new year! Mine was Avatar filled! Avatar trading cards, Avatar legos, Avatar gamecube game, Avatar #3 graphic novel, Airheads with Avatar flip book stickers, a bunch of Avatar action figures –cough- (Sokka, Aang, Water Tribe Aang, and Ultimate Aang aka Tickle Me Aang because you squeeze his sides and he talks XD. I joked with my brother that now we can do a Shadow Clone Jutsu with Aang. (If you watch Naruto you'll get it ;)))

**Sokka: **You have an action figure of me? That's disturbing, aren't you a little old for action figures? And sort of a GIRL.

Hey I can be a girl and enjoy action figures! That's why I hope that they come out with Katara and Toph soon (so I can make Aang and Katara make out XD)

**Sokka: **Maybe you shouldn't be trusted with these things…

No I shouldn't be. But WHO CARES?

**Sokka: **Aang and Katara. Right?

**Katara: **Whatever.

**Aang: **Are these action figures like voodoo dolls? –hopes-

Um…anyway. I'm done. Back to news about the story…I promise I'll get to some plot within the next two updates. I know it seems kinda boring now since it has ABSOLUTELY NO plot now, but I'm getting there. I have some plans for them.

Big thanks for my beta Haley! I swear I have no idea what I'd do with out you. Let's see…I'll have Momo do the disclaimer this time!

**Momo: **-chitters- -chatters-…-makes more lemur noises-

Which translates too…(I'm skilled in lemur language)

**Momo: **Do I get leeche nuts for doing this?…Anyway, Kat doesn't own any of us!

**0o0o0o0**

After breakfast Aang and Katara decided to take a walk. They came outside and chose a small obscure path to walk down. Katara smiled as Aang took her hand and she rested her head on his shoulder as they walked. Aang smiled as he put and arm around her waist and kissed her on the cheek. They found a ledge to sit on for a while and watched the wind blow the trees and grasses below them. Aang put his arm around Katara's shoulder andshe sighed with a smile.She lightly kissed him on the cheek, and a little blush crept up his face.

"Aang, I can't believe you still blush, we're getting married, and we both love each other." Katara giggled.

"I can't help it! Every time we kiss it still feels like it's the first time. It still makes me feel all nervous and sweaty…and tingly." Aang explained.

"Tingly?" Katara grinned.

"Yes, tingly." Aang foughtto keep a straight face.

"Whatever you say," Katara laughed as she leaned against his shoulder. "You know, you've grown a lot taller." Katara noticed.

"Why aren't we the Queen of Obvious today?" Aang joked.

"Well, I was at least a head taller than you when we met." Katara told him.

"Not a whole head, I was up to your nose." Aang corrected.

"But still now you're the same height as me." Katara continued.

"Not really…I'm a bit taller." Aang said standing up, moving closer to Katara, and measuring.

"Okay you win by a half an inch." Katara admitted, laughing.

"And I think I've stretched out these clothes as long as I could: I'll need to find some new clothes here soon." Aang told her.

"Okay, we can find some new clothes and I can sew them up to fit you." Katara agreed.

"Sounds good, c'mon let's get back to the temple before Momo destroys the place." Aang laughed taking Katara's hand and starting back to the Temple. Katara giggled as she followed him.

**o0o**

"Aang! Great Spirits! Can'tyou stand still?" Katara gasped with pins in her mouth.

"Sorry, but it TICKLES!" he burst out laughing as Katara moved the cloth to pin up. They had found some spare cloth that used to make new clothing with when the monks had grown taller. So naturally they decided to use it to make Aang some new clothes. Aang squirmed biting back more laughter as Katara attempted to pin it again.

"Aang, please try?" Katara begged.

"I'M SORRY!" Aang letting out the laughter he had been holding in.

"Your certainly in a giggly mood." Katara observed. She started to pin the cloth again and Aang doubled over in laughter. "Aang, we'll never get this done!" Katara exclaimed. Aang stepped down from the stool he was standing on and put a hand on Katara's shoulder for support. "Are you sure your oka—"

Aang kissed her and then broke away only to start laughing again. He spun around in the loose cloth and landed on their bed.

"What on earth is wrong with you?" Katara smiled putting a hand on her hip. Aang sat up still laughing and using his arms to support himself, still swimming in the cloth that was supposed to be his new clothes, only to be spiraled into another fit of laughter. "What is wrong?" Katara asked again.

"I just feel so happy!" Aang shouted, gleefully. Katara smiled and shook her head. "I have you, I live at the Temple, and I've got the best friends I could ever have! And to top it all off we're getting married! Here at the Temple!" he laughed even more.

"And this is all just now hitting you?" Katara asked with a smile on her face.

"Think about it Katara! You…and me! Getting…married!" Aang grinned, falling back on the bed again. Katara grinned, jumping onto the bed with him.

"It does seem a little surreal, doesn't it?" Katara sighed.

"Not surreal, just so unbelievably…" Aang searched for the words, "…like a dream!"

"Aang…that's what surreal means." Katara told him.

"Right." Aang agreed. "I can't wait till we get married!" Aang exclaimed. "We should get married today!" Aang yelled, laughing.

"Imagine if we did, Sokka would be so mad." Katara giggled.

"When we're old we'll tell our grandchildren of the time when we fought at the North Pole…or when we visited Aunt Wu! Or when…we we're trapped in that weird swamp…or…" Aang trailed on and on.

"If we thought Sokka complains a lot now, wait till we're older. There won't be a moment where he isn't complaining." Katara laughed.

"Yeah…" Aang trailed off. "I wonder what our kids will look like." Aang wondered aloud suddenly.

"Well one of them will have an arrow on their head—"

"When they become a master." Aang added. Katara nodded in agreement. "Let me try! Uhm…another one will have hair loopies like you!"

"When they have long enough hair that I can do that with." Katara put in. "And also…one will have gray eyes. Another one will have blue eyes and…be an Airbender. And…I don't know…" Katara predicted. Aang laughed.

"Well, that sounds great, but for now let's get these clothes done." Aang said standing up and helping Katara up.

"Only if you promise not to laugh." Katara grinned.

"I'll try." Aang grinned back.

**o0o**

Later that night Aang finally had gotten his new clothes sorted out. They were long robes and were a dark reddish orange with a golden sash and collar.

"Wow, Katara your such a great seamstress; thanks." Aang said giving her a hug.

"Anytime, Aang." Katara smiled. "Dinner?" she suggested.

"Sure," Aang smiled walking downstairs with her. Aang started to pull food off the shelves, while Katara started to prepare the food that Aang pulled down. As soon as dinner was ready they both sat outside to eat even though it was chilly. They both huddled together for warmth as they ate. When they were done, they put their dishes to the side and huddled closer. Aang stroked her hair and kissed her face as stars sprinkled the sky.

"Just imagine, every night, you and me." Aang spoke quietly.

"I know, isn't it great?" Katara smiled.

"More than great! It's…it's unbelievable!" Aang grinned.

"It is," Katara agreed closing her eyes. She moved her hand up and stroked his face, kissing his chin. Aang smiled as he took her hand and kissed it. He started to get up, helping Katara up and grabbing the dishes.

"C'mon." Aang whispered. He put the dishes in the sink and put his arm around Katara's waist and they went upstairs. When they got into their bedroom, they got ready for bed, Aang hanging up his newly made clothes next to Katara's clothes. After Aang cleaned his face, he slipped into bed next to Katara, kissing her softly before settling.

"Aang you're so amazing; what did I do to deserve you?" Katara smiled.

"I think I should be asking what I did to deserve you." Aang smiled back, kissing her forehead. Katara smiled, then warmly reached up and kissed his lips. Aang kissed back, enjoying the sweet taste of her lips against his own. He ran his fingers through her loose, chocolate brown hair. She ran her fingers along the top of his head, tracing his tattoos. Her hands moved down his bare back, and he shivered at her touch.

"Mmm," Aang groaned, laughing from the back of his throat. Aang broke the kiss for a second. "Us…kissing?" he whispered, continuing the kiss. "Us…kissing…"

"Us kissing, what was I thinking?" Katara laughed as she continued the kiss until they both let up for a minute. They both smiled as Katara cuddled into the crook of his arm. Aang lay there with his eyes only half open.  
He played with Katara's hair for a bit as the night grew later. Katara closed her eyes and enjoyed Aang's touch. She could feel his breath on her cheek. Katara giggled quietly as Aang kissed her cheek and her forehead. She took Aang's hand and moved her fingers in between his. Aang smiled and grabbed her other hand and tangled his fingers in hers as well. He rested his head against her forehead and kissed the bridge of her nose. Aang finally closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**0o0o0**

Okay, a quick note about Aang's new clothes in this chapter: I had written this before the season two finale and before we found out everyone would be getting new clothes in the thrid season. So I had always wondered if those clothes would ever stop fitting...he's got to grow sometime. XD


	19. Snow Day

**Aang: **Where on earth have you been?

**Sokka: **Yeah, did you like go join the circus with Ty Lee? You know like somewhere without an Internet connection?

I know!! Oh, my goshness guys! I'm soo sorry to leave you guys hanging like that!

**Zuko: **Are you perchance a broken record?

Yes, I know, last update had taken a while to get around to. This update took me like more than a month and a half! Jeez, I need to get on top of things.

**Zuko: **Yes you do.

**Sokka: **You're such a procrastinator! I'm going to make up an updating schedule and you're going to stick to it or I'm going to harm you.

**Katara: **_You're_ never that organized!

**Zuko: **And you can't harm any one. She could probably take you down. And she's the most out of shape person ever.

**Sokka: **I'll have _Katara_ make up an updating schedule and _Zuko_ will harm you.

Thank you Sokka but, but I have a good excuse. Since the last time I've updated I've been in the hospital again and I'm homeschooling all but two classes. So, I've had a lot on my mind other than fan fiction.

**Zuko: **That is no excuse for leaving these poor people without an update.

Uh, yes I think it does.

**Katara: **Come on guys, she's been in the hospital again.

Thank you.

**Sokka: **Yes, but she's had plenty of chances to update! What about all that time you've been on the LiveVideo. And all that time making music videos!?

Okay, okay. So I've been working on that. I've been busy with the whole YouTube crisis in the middle of my schooling crisis. If your not all wrapped up in the Avatar videos, Viacom decided to go on YouTube and rip down all the Avatar vids and I had like forty something there so I was working on reuploading them on LiveVideo when usually I split that time on the internet for fanfiction. But don't fear! I haven't completely abandoned fanfiction! I've been working on this, I'm just a procrastinator and haven't updated. I'm actually on page 160 in Word and I'm working on quite a few different scenes in the future. (When I say future I mean WAY FUTURE...I don't know how long I'm planning on taking this...) But I was working on these scenes in the future and then I come back to update here and I'm like AH THE FLUFF IT BURNS! WE NEED ACTION! (Well fluff is still good) But we'll get some juicy action. Sometime in the WAY FUTURE. Lol, no you'll get something more here soon. (By summer at least, LOL, I'm joking! As soon as I get homeschooling settled I hope to get more updates going).

**Zuko: **Agni, I should hope so. WHERE DID I GO HERE? You know, I'm _only_ the Fire Lord here, putting practically the whole world back to peace and all you care about is focusing on Aang and Katara making out at the Temple. Who cares? I DON'T! I'm starting a petition. Who wants to sign?

Don't worry, Zuzu. You'll be coming. But we'll still have fluff-ish. But it'll have some plot-ish. Don't you love adding –ish on the end of everything-ish?

**Zuko: **Oh shut up. Kat doesn't own us. Get on with the show.

**Sokka: **Hey, Kat didn't say you could do the disclaimer!

Deal with it Sokka. WAIT! I'm really sorry again I didn't get this out sooner. Haley got this beta-edited for me right away (thank you so much for your speediness) but I'm a sloth and I didn't get it up as soon as I'd like. I'm sorry! Anyway, here's that long awaited update. Again, I'll try to get these sooner to ya.

Ack, also there's a corny shipping joke in there. Couldn't resist myself. Just ignore it XD.

**o0o**

Aang slowly opened his eyes. As his eyes adjusted he saw Katara standing outside on the balcony with a blanket wrapped around her. It was still dark out. He slowly stood up and came outside with her and shivered in the chilly air.

"What's wrong?" he asked, softly coming behind her and tangling his fingers in hers. She leaned against him.

"I just couldn't sleep," she sighed. Aang gave her a hug, rubbing her back and then stroking her hair. He gently caressed her face.

"Just a second." Aang told her walking back inside. He returned with his glider in hand and opened it. "Maybe flying will lull you to sleep," he  
smiled.

"What? Aang—" Katara started, a little afraid.

"Relax, Katara. Haven't you flown before on a glider?"

"Yes, but two people on a glider sounds dangerous, will it hold us?" she asked.

"Don't worry. It isn't dangerous. I won't let anything happen to you."Aang promised.

"Alright, but just a second." Katara ran back inside. She came out without the blanket and handed Aang his tunic and pants as she slipped on her nightshirt. "I'm not going flying on a freezing night half naked."

"Right," Aang smirked as he pulled on his tunic over his head. "Okay now you can put your arms around my neck or you can put your hands by mine and be behind me." Aang told her. Katara got behind Aang and put her hands next to Aang's. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," Katara replied nervously. Aang kicked off and Katara whimpered and buried her face in Aang's shoulder.

"We're going to die. We're going to die. We're going to fall out of the sky and die." Katara mumbled into his tunic.

"C'mon, look up," Aang coaxed, looking over his shoulder. Katara hesitantly raised her head. Before her were the moonlit grounds of the temple. She was breathless.

"Aang," she managed to croak, "It's beautiful!" Aang smiled to himself as they flew through the air. After another ten minutes Aang landed and put his glider away.

"C'mon, let's get back to bed, I'll stay awake until you fall asleep," Aang promised. Katara smiled as they walked back inside. She got in bed first, and Aang followed her. As they lay there, Aang concentrated on not falling asleep, as he had promised to stay up with Katara.

"I know what we should name one of our kids," Aang announced after a little while of thought.

"What?" Katara giggled.

"Kataang." Aang told her.

"What!?" Katara asked.

"Kataang, your name and my name squished together." Aang explained.

"Aang, you're so strange." Katara laughed.

"I know," Aang grinned. Katara kissed his jaw and fell asleep. Aang hugged her sleeping form and also fell asleep.

**o0o**

The next morning they woke to a blanket of snow.

"I can't believe it! A few days ago it was so nice!" Katara exclaimed.

"We've had such nice weather considering the New Year is coming up!"

"Well, it looks like a good day to stay in and lounge around drinking hot chocolate," Aang told her with a grin.

"Yes it does," Katara grinned back. Katara went to start to make some hot chocolate while Aang started a fire in the fireplace. Katara came in with two mugs of frothy hot chocolate. Aang stood up and took his mug while pecking Katara. They both smiled as they cuddled together on the cold morning. After they finished their drinks Katara went to go put them away and when she returned Aang stood up and put his hands on her waist, pecking her on the cheek.

"What do you want to do now?" Aang whispered in her ear. Katara took his hand and squeezed it.

"I don't know," she whispered back. Aang kissed her before saying, "I know." He led her outside and across the snow, making sure she didn't slip on any ice. They got down to the lake where pieces of the lake were lightly frozen over.

"Aang, you're crazy. We aren't going swimming, it's frozen over and there is _snow_ on the ground! Have you completely lost it? We'll both be sick!" Katara told him.

"Just a second," he told her. He concentrated hard as he squatted down and put his hands in the chilly water. Before their eyes the ice melted away and steam could be seen rising off of the surface.

"One heated lake." Aang bowed down.

"Oh, that's nice, Aang." Katara grinned. They both quickly hurried in after taking off their clothes down to their undergarments, not wanting to be out in the chilly morning that long. The warm water felt good in the cold weather. They swam around for a bit but then Aang found a small ledge that was deep enough to cover up to his shoulders but just perfect to sit on. As soon as Aang sat on the ledge Katara swam over and sat in between his legs since it wasn't wide enough for the two of them. She leaned he head up against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"We must be crazy. We're swimming and there is snow on the ground. How did you convince me to do this?" Katara sighed closing her eyes.

"I didn't do any convincing…" Aang said innocently putting his head on her shoulder. "Admit it. You like it." She reached up and stroked the side of his face.

"I love you," Katara smiled opening her eyes again.

"And I love you." Aang smiled back.

"Hey, I think we should go in and get something to eat, but I've just realized we don't have any towels or anything, because like I said you're crazy and you just dragged us out here and pulled me in." Katara told laughed.

"I told you I'm not crazy. How about this? When we get out I can create a bubble of warm air or something?" Aang suggested.

"Sounds good," Katara agreed. They both swam to the shore and got out. Aang concentrated on using his Air and Firebending to create a warm shield from the cold. Katara gathered their clothes quickly and they both hurried up to the Temple. They hurried into the room with the fireplace as Aang restarted the fire and they got out almost all of the blankets out and spread them across the floor to make a thick layer of warm blankets and they both crawled under. Both of them lay on their stomachs facing the fire.

"Weren't we going to get something to eat?" Aang asked turning on his side.

"Yeah, but I don't know, that hot chocolate was pretty rich, and I'm not that hungry." Katara replied also turning to her side to face Aang.

"Then why did you suggest coming in to get something?" Aang asked. Katara shrugged, "I don't know, I guess I just wanted to come in."

"Whatever," Aang smiled.

"I was getting pruny!" she declared.

"Okay, okay." Aang grinned kissing her on the cheek. Katara grabbed some of the corners of blankets and pulled them around her making a 'Brrr!' sound.

"You know, we'd probably be warmer if we actually dried off and put on our clothes," Aang suggested.

"We're drying off! And I'm not that cold, I don't want to get up either," Katara smiled.

"Here I'll keep you warmer," Aang said moving around so they were both lying on their backs, their feet closest to the fire and having some cushions prop them up, leaning against the futon. He grabbed a few of the blankets and wrapped them around the both of them and let the extra blankets drift around them. Aang wrapped his arms around Katara and she leaned into his hug. She shifted closer, "Are you comfortable?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Katara replied, draping her arms around his neck. Aang stroked her face. They sat there silently, for a while. Aang started to move and Katara sat up.

"I'm starting to get hungry. Let's go get that food we were going to get a while ago." Aang laughed. Katara stood up as well, and Aang draped a blanket around her. Aang also grabbed a blanket for himself, too, as they headed into the kitchen.

"Whatdya want?" Aang asked.

"I don't know, surprise me." Katara grinned, sitting down.

**o0o**

After their 'brunch', Katara and Aang decided to sit back down by the fire.

"So we just gonna lounge around all day?" Aang asked.

"Looks like it. It's good to just take a day of lounging around." Katara said, letting her blanket fall off of her shoulders and leaning up against Aang. He smiled as he turned his attention back to the fire.

**o0o**

That evening after dinner Aang went to go clean up their dishes as Katara went upstairs to get ready for bed. After cleaning up everything in the kitchen he came into the living room to fold up the blankets. After the blankets were picked up, Aang bended some water from some water he had drawn from the kitchen pump onto the fire to extinguish it. He sighed, looking upon his finished work and hurried up to their room. As soon as he got to the bedroom, he grinned as he propelled himself onto the bed to finish the tickle fight they had begun a long time ago.

"AH! AANG!" Katara laughed trying to shield herself. "Stop it, Aang! AANG!" Katara gasped for air. Aang grinned devilishly knowing he was winning. This continued for a while until Katara was red in the face and could hardly breathe. "You win!" she gasped finally shoving him off of her.

"So what do I win?" Aang asked, feeling very accomplished. Katara grinned. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him down from his kneeling position, kissing him passionately. Katara stopped for a moment when she was on top of him.

"That—" she kissed him, "—is your prize." Katara whispered.

"Well, I'm quite enjoying my prize." Aang grinned, continuing their kiss. When they had stopped for a moment they both lay there, each of their hands intertwined with each other's, their faces only an inch a part. "You know I love you, right?" he whispered.

"Of course, because I love you." Katara giggled.

"That's what I thought," Aang grinned. "Goodnight, Katara."

"Goodnight, Aang." Katara smiled.


	20. Surprises

Whoo! I've updated in a semi-normal period of time right? Right?

**Sokka: **Almost a month.

WHAT? What? What.

**Sokka: **Zuko. I believe you know what to do.

**Zuko: **Yes. But don't order me around. –fire daggers-

NO! Seriously! It felt like it had only been a few weeks! Oh my God, how can it be March 22nd when the last time I updated was February 27th? Time flies when I'm having fun?

**Zuko: **-advances- -fiery background-

No! Really! I have Spring Break coming up and I have schoolwork! And I'm trying to convince my parents to go visit a friend this summer for the Harry Potter book release! That takes up a lot of time!

**Zuko: **Spending time in another fandom? –fire rises in background-

AHH!

**Aang: **-walks in- What's going on?

**Katara: **-comes in behind- Sokka! Are you and Zuko torturing the author again?

**Sokka: **She hasn't updated in a month!

**Katara: **That's no reason to beat her up!

**Zuko: **She's spending time in this 'Harry Potter' fandom!

What can I say? I like heroes with something on their forehead.

**Everyone: **-stares-

No—you see? Aang has an arrow on his forehead and –holds picture of Harry Potter up- he has a lightening bolt shaped scar on his forehead? OH Just forget it! I'm not explaining my other fandom to this fandom. Someone please do the disclaimer.

**Zuko: **Kat doesn't own us. –is handed card- And would like to thank her beta Haley. -is handed another card- And...would like to give her a plate of cookies. -is handed another card- And...would like me to do interpretive dance for her!? Who's writing these cards!?

-sniggers- Do it! You know you do have a part coming up in this fanfiction. But if you don't want to do what I tell you I can easily take you out...SO DANCE MAN!

**Zuko: **-growls- -does pathetic dance-

An eye for an eye, Zuko. An eye for an eye. You attempt to hurt me and I embarass you. I think we're fair.

**o0o**

Quite a few days later, Aang slowly got up as he realized Katara was no longer in bed. He blinked a few times to clear his vision. He found Katara, who was hurriedly pushing something into the dresser.

"Morning, Katara. What are you doing?" Aang asked.

"Nothing!" she exclaimed.

"C'mon, Katara," Aang said crawling out of bed. "What is it?"

"It's a surprise!" she grinned.

"Mm, I don't like surprises. I want to see it!" Aang sighed.

"DON'T YOU DARE SNEAK A PEEK AT IT!" Katara shouted.

"Maybe I will. Maybe I won't." Aang pecked her quickly.

"Aang! Don't!" Katara shrieked at him. Aang smirked at her.

They went down for breakfast and afterwards Katara started to run up to their bedroom again and Aang looked curiously up after her.

"I'm going to go work on that surprise so don't come upstairs! I'm going to block the door or something!" Katara shouted down at him.

"Okay, okay. If it's that important I won't peek. I'm going outside to find Momo!" Aang replied as he started to head outside.

"Alright!" Katara replied as Aang heard the door shut.

Aang came outside to find Momo sitting on the rail edging the courtyard.

"Momo!" he cried, using his Airbending to propel himself towards the lemur. Momo's ears perked and his eyes widened as Aang landed next to him. But then his ears perked in a different direction as he scurried up Aang's arm, looking out to the horizon. Aang realized what he was looking at. Appa's figure pierced the horizon.

"Appa!" Aang exclaimed, as Appa landed and Aang ran over to greet him and Toph. "Ha, ha! Hey, buddy! Have a nice trip with Toph?" Aang asked giving him a hug. Appa groaned in agreement, giving him a lick. Toph jumped down.

"Hey, Toph." Aang smiled giving her a hug.

"Ugh, did Appa just lick you?" Toph greeted.

"Yeah, sorry." Aang said, "It'll wash out though," he said getting some water and splashing it on her and then shooting a blast of air at her

"Thanks," she rolled her eyes.

"So how are Sokka and Suki?" Aang asked.

"You can ask them yourself tonight, there's a New Year's festival on Kyoshi tomorrow night, and I came back to get you guys to come." Toph told him.

"Alright!" Aang exclaimed.

"Where's Katara?" Toph asked.

"She's up in our room doing something, she said it was a surprise." Aang shrugged, rolling his eyes.

"Well, we need to leave by this afternoon." Toph told him.

"Okay, I'll tell her to hurry up." Aang said leading her into the Temple.

He bounded upstairs. Aang lightly knocked on the door. "Hey, Katara?" Aang inquired.

"Yes?" she called.

"Toph is back and we're going to the New Year's festival on Kyoshi tomorrow night!" he called.

"Great!" she exclaimed.

"Put away your 'surprise' so I can come in and pack real quick." Aang told her.

"Okay, just a second!" she called. A brief pause then, "You can come in!" Aang opened the door to find Katara already piling things in her bag. Aang got a bag for himself out and threw in all the necessities for a day or two in.

"Alright, you can go back to your little secret project. You need to be downstairs in at least an hour or so, so we can get there as soon as possible." Aang told her.

"Okay!" Katara shouted after him as he left the room.

After another hour had passed Aang's things were all packed up on Appa's saddle and Toph sat on top of the bison, waiting for Aang and Katara to come out. "Katara! Hurry up! We have to leave now if were going to make it to Kyoshi by nightfall!" Aang yelled up the stairs.

"I'm coming! Just a second, let me finish this!" Katara called back

"What on earth have you been working on all day?" Aang asked, but there was no answer. After another five minutes went by Aang bounded up the stairs.

"If you won't come down, I'll bring you down!" Aang shouted, grinning. As he opened the door to their room Katara straightened up. She had dark orange and golden robes on, somewhat similar to Aang's. Aang had seen these types of robes before when he had visited the Eastern Temple.

"Katara! That's so great! You look so great! How did you know what—?" Aang grinned, squeezing her. Katara smiled.

"There's a statue of a female Airbender down with the statues of your past lives. I know what the robes look like. I just thought since we live in an Airbender's Temple, I should look like one, right? And it's to show I belong to you." Katara beamed. Aang wrapped his arms around her waist and pecked her on the lips.

"Now, c'mon little Miss Airbender, we've got to get to Kyoshi!" Aang grinned picking up one of her bags

"Okay," Katara smiled grabbing her other bag. They hurried down to Appa.

"Finally! There you are!" Toph exclaimed. Aang jumped up onto Appa putting Katara's bags away and then helping Katara up. Then he jumped down to the reins and called 'Yip, yip!' as they took off.

They arrived at Kyoshi as the sun was setting. As they unloaded, Oyaji approached them.

"Good evening," he bowed to them.

"Good evening, Oyaji." Katara bowed back as Toph and Aang hopped down with their bags. Katara picked up her things, "Where are Sokka and Suki living? In the Warriors House?" Katara asked.

"Actually they just moved into a house just two down from the Warriors House." Oyaji replied.

"Just follow me." Toph told them. They got up to the small house and Toph knocked on the door. They could hear voices inside.

"Sokka, go answer the door." Suki told Sokka.

"You're the closest," Sokka protested, "why don't you get it?"

"Because it's probably your sister and I'm busy with cooking dinner! Unless you want your dinner to be burned…"

"I'll get it." Sokka sighed. They heard footsteps and the door slid open.

"Hey Sokka," Katara greeted giving her brother a one-armed hug, because her bags occupied the other arm.

"Come in, dinner's almost ready." Sokka grinned at them. They all piled in to the house putting their bags to the side. Suki appeared from the kitchen.

"Hey!" she smiled giving them all hugs, "I'm so happy you guys are coming to the New Years festival!"

"Of course!" Katara smiled.

"Now come in, dinner's done." Suki told them hurrying back into the kitchen. They all sat down on cushions around a low table as Suki set down the dishes with a multitude of different foods on them. They all dug into the delicious foods, Sokka taking large spoonfuls of food that could hardly fit on his plate.

"Sokka!" both Katara and Suki yelled.

"What's wrong with Sokka now?" Toph asked.

"He's being a pig." Katara told her.

"Figures." Toph sighed. Sokka shrugged and started to chow down on the mountainous heaps of food on his plate. Katara and Suki sighed as food splattered on his face, on it's hurried way to his mouth.

"Honestly, Sokka!" Katara cried. Both Katara and Suki licked their thumbs and started to clean Sokka's face.

"Hey!" Sokka yelled swatting their fingers away from his face. "Give a guy his space!"

"We would if you would use this helpful little cloth called a NAPKIN!" Katara yelled at him. Sokka snatched the napkin from his sister's hand and wiped his face, missing a majority of the mess that littered his face.

"There!" he yelled slamming the cloth on the table.

"You missed a spot." Suki laughed grabbing the napkin. Sokka sat, looking grumpy as Suki wiped his face. Aang started to choke on his food, laughing at the expression on his face.

"Aang!" Katara exclaimed. "Are you okay?" Aang coughed violently with a grin on his face, still laughing.

"He should be fine as long as he's still coughing, if he stops then that means he's stopped breathing and we'll have a problem." Suki assured Katara. Katara nodded as Aang continued to cough and at last he had cleared his throat of the food blocking it.

"Are you okay?" Katara asked him again rubbing his back.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Aang smiled, "It just went down the wrong way." They continued their dinner.

"So what've you two done since we've moved out?" Sokka asked, accusingly.

"Nothing really…" Katara told him.

"Well, we found a lake and taught Toph how to swim." Aang said.

"Yeah, Toph was telling us about that!" Suki told him.

"And…" Aang thought, racking his brain for anything he could report to Sokka and Suki, "…well…we picked out the name for our first born!"

"Oh, Spirits, Aang!" Katara rolled her eyes. Sokka choked on his food.

"IS KATARA PREGNANT?" Sokka screeched. Toph snorted, but didn't face the same suffering as Aang or Sokka.

"NO! No! No…no…I was just thinking about a name!" Aang clarified. Toph continued to snigger. Sokka glared at everyone as he continued to eat, muttering under his breath. They all stayed quiet in an uncomfortable silence.

"So…I noticed you got new clothes Katara!" Suki lightened the mood after a while. Before Katara could reply Sokka burst out, "PROBABLY TO HIDE HER PREGNANCY! OW!" Suki had pinched him.

"Stop it." Suki hissed.

"SOKKA! I AM NOT PREGNANT! C'MON!" Katara shouted back. "How could you even think that? I made these clothes for myself, because we live in an Airbender's Temple, so I should have some Airbender clothes!" Katara clarified.

"Why don't I show Katara and Aang to their room?" Toph suggested standing up.

"Thank you, Toph!" Suki exclaimed looking relieved. Aang and Katara also stood up; Aang wrapped his right arm around her waist, before shooting a harsh glare at Sokka. Sokka stared daggers back at Aang before he disappeared into the bedroom behind Toph. She grabbed a blanket and pillow from the linen closet in the room.

"I'm sleeping out on the futon," Toph explained, "see you guys in the morning." As Toph left, closing the door, they could hear Suki's harsh voice.

"Sokka! How dare you insult Katara and Aang? You know Katara wouldn't be pregnant! Especially in the—what?—week and a half we haven't see each other!" Suki shouted at Sokka.

"How would I know? I'm being a cautious big brother. I need to know what's going on." Sokka explained, calmly. "You're being a nosy idiot!" Suki hissed back. "Now, tomorrow you'll apologize to the both of them. Go to bed while I clean dinner up!" she punished him, as if he were a small child. They could hear footsteps, accompanied by mumbling as a bamboo screen across the hall, slide open then slammed shut. Following that, they could hear Suki and Toph talking as Suki cleaned up. Katara sighed.

"I'm sorry, Aang." Katara muttered as she and Aang got into bed.

"What are you sorry about? I'm the one who brought it up, I should be apologizing." Aang told her.

"I'm sorry for my stupid brother, it wasn't your fault Sokka jumped to conclusions." Katara sighed.

"Well, we'll just get to sleep, tomorrow's a new day. Goodnight," Aang smiled, blowing out the candle that illuminated their room.


	21. New Years Eve

Hey I got a fast update this time! Yes! -dances- And...It's a long post! And...it was one of my favorite posts to write. And...this post is getting closer and closer to a semi-sort of a plot. Not to much of a dramatic, spine-chilling plotline but a plotline where something ACTUALLY leads to another. Not just willy-nilly thrown in there.

Okay, now thanks for all the reviews! I feel like I haven't said thanks in a while only sorry for not updating, so really thank you. I would thank you all by name like I did when I first started but now there's just too many of you. Okay, I want to answer to some of your reviews since I haven't really done that in a while either.

Haley, no I don't know what your talking about lol.

KaTaAnG fOr EvEr, thank you so much!

Piper Aurora Potter, yes, that's pretty much what Sokka is to Aang. Aang's gonna have to watch out! XD

Aangs fangirl1214, the name Aang came up with was Kataang. I did a play on the shipping name XD. On their ages, I've been meaning to address this...so prepare for an earful. Okay, not really. Just a brief explanation. Currently in the story Aang is fourteen and Katara just turned sixteen. But I really wanted to age them up a little bit without it being totally unreasonable just because you have the most fun that way. But here's my brief timeline-ish. I'm going to kind of make this up. I think Aang was found sometime when summer was ending, I believe his birthday is sometime in fall because he's an Airbender (it could be ANYTIME but that's just when it's going to be for my fanfiction). So in reality he started twleve and turned thirteen early, early in the series. Then that means they reached the North Pole in the winter, (In 1x04, Katara says "At this rate we won't get to the North Pole until spring!") and then Ba Sing Se in spring. I also think that Katara's bday is in winter since she is a Waterbender (again totally making it up, because we don't really know because not every bender of a nation has a birthday in that season) but that means she turned fifteen at the North Pole. And I didn't exactly mention Aang's fourteenth birthday, but I have something planned for his fifteenth. SO OMG. That all totally makes sense. I-am-so-proud-of-myself-right now. That's like the first time something has made sense without it meaning to. I mean I didn't mean it to, I was just going to explain that I wanted to age them up. WOW. That's amazing. Okay, sorry if that took a long time. I was going to bring that up eventually.

kimfoo, oh wow, I can't believe this is one of your top favorite stories. :)

Dylan0513, thanks for all your reviews on my stories! They've been really helpful.

Kataang Rulez, I plan on making it much further than their wedding ;). I hope my beta, Haley, sticks around...as far as that goes...I hope all my readers stick around! ;) Perhaps by that time all my readers will have great-great-grandkids. XD

Okay, phew. I'm glad I got that out of the way! Anyway, I'd like to thank Haley yet again for being my beta reader. So let's get to the update!

**0o0o0**

Aang slowly blinked in the morning sun. He gradually sat up, gently shifting Katara as he stood up, pushing the shades of the window out of the way to look upon a sheet of snow. Aang let the shades fall back into place.

"Mmm…good morning, Aang." Katara smiled from the bed, hugging her pillow.

"Good morning," Aang smiled back. The screen slid open as Aang pulled his robes over his head. Sokka came in and Katara sat up, her hair falling down her back.

"What do _you_ want?" Katara asked throwing her pillow at him. Sokka caught it.

"I just wanted to apologize for accusing you and Aang, last night." Sokka said, hanging his head. Katara stayed silent for a moment, "Apology accepted."

"Now, get some clothes on!" Sokka rolled his eyes throwing the pillow back at her, walking out of the room. Aang gave Katara a lopsided grin as he came to her side and lifted her up out of the bed. Katara kissed him and then let go of Aang's arms as she hurried into her own robes. She quickly combed through her hair, but left it down. Aang slid open the screen and joined everyone else. Suki was finishing cooking breakfast, while Toph folded her blanket and set her pillow on top of the folded sheets. Sokka was helping Suki in the kitchen with putting the food onto plates for everyone.

"Morning, Aang, Morning, Katara!" Toph smiled.

"Morning, Toph!" Aang and Katara replied as they all sat down at the table as Sokka sat plates down in front of them.

"And, Katara, I made you your favorite, like Mom used to make." Sokka smiled apologetically, setting down her special plate in front of her.

"Thanks, Sokka." Katara nodded as she started to eat.

"I promised to help set up the festival for tonight," Suki told them taking a bite of her breakfast.

"Oh, I'd love to help!" Katara exclaimed.

"Count me in!" Aang grinned.

"I'll help, too!" Toph joined in.

"Sure, I'll help…I mean if everyone else is…" Sokka agreed, taking a bite of some fresh fruit on his plate.

"Oh, that's great! Oyaji will be so pleased to have you guys helping out!" Suki exclaimed pleasantly. After breakfast, Sokka offered to clean up the plates as Toph and Suki headed outside to start setting up. Katara went to go fix her hair, while Aang waited for her. She just grabbed a ribbon and pulled her hair up into a ponytail instead of her usual braid.

"Okay, let's go!" Katara exclaimed pulling Aang behind her. They hurried out into the snow and joined the others that were helping out. Soon, Sokka came out and everyone was given an assignment to do. Aang and Katara set off towards their assignment to clear the snow with their Waterbending.

"So are you excited about tonight?" Aang asked as they set to work.

"Of course!" Katara smiled, moving her arms in one gracious swoop as the snow moved out of the road.

After a few hours of working hard, they took a break for lunch.

"Well, it looks like we're making good progress for tonight!" Suki exclaimed as they sat down to lunch. They all agreed as they hungrily chowed down on the prepared food. After lunch they hurried back to work and once the sun started to set everyone hurried inside to get ready for the festival. The girls all hurried in one room, excitedly, to get ready as Sokka shrugged and he and Aang went to another room to get ready. After a little while longer the boys were waiting outside their rooms for the girls to finish up. Soon they finished up and came out, sliding the screen out of the way revealing themselves in their party outfits. Aang's face went into a full out blush and he started babbling nonsense words at the sight of Katara. Katara smiled sweetly at him and walked over to him and tenderly kissed him as she took his hand. Aang mumbled something as he blushed an entirely different shade and Katara giggled.

"Er…right, let's go." Sokka prompted them as they headed out. People were already swarming the streets as they walked out the door. Paper lanterns hung above them, and stalls lined the streets selling foods, goods, paper dolls, anything they could imagine.

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Katara exclaimed looking around. Aang slipped his hand down and tangled his fingers in Katara's. They swam through the crowd. Sokka immediately dragged Suki off in the opposite direction so they could go try a new festival food. Toph looked interested in a show and went off in another direction.

"So…what do you want to do?" Aang asked Katara looking around for ideas.

"I don't know…do you want to go look at some stalls to see what they're selling here?" Katara suggested.

"Okay," Aang agreed as Katara dragged him over to the side of the road to look at the different kiosks. They looked at all sorts of different goods. They looked at jewelry, at crafted miniature sculptures, at paper figurines. They continued to walk down the road. Aang stopped and spun Katara around before she stepped in a pile of melted snow that didn't quite make it cleared off the streets.

"Nicely done, Twinkle Toes." Katara regained her balance, using Toph's nickname for Aang. Then continued on down the row of kiosks. Aang stopped before they got to a certain stall.

"Katara, close your eyes, I'm getting you something, well _us _something." Aang corrected himself. Katara covered her eyes.

"Okay," she smiled. Aang talked to the merchant, gave him the coins, grabbed the gift and turned around.

"Open your eyes." Aang said. Katara let her fingers fall from her eyes. Aang stood before her holding a red umbrella he popped it open and smiled, holding a hand out to her to take. Katara's lips curled as she recalled the red umbrella they had gotten from the traveler who had lived in the village with Aunt Wu. Katara laid her hand on top of Aang's hand and Aang pulled her under the umbrella with him.

"MM! Aang you have to try this!" Sokka said stuffing something sticky into Aang's mouth, ruining the magic moment he and Katara were sharing.

"You too, Katara!" Sokka exclaimed shoving the sugary sweet into Katara's mouth.

"Modka!" Katara struggled to yell at her brother with her mouth filled with pure sugar. Katara saw Suki had her mouth stuffed with the same substance. Sokka was determined to get them all to taste the festival food.

"Where's Toph?" Sokka asked. Katara pointed some random direction to get Sokka to leave them alone.

"When Sokka finds food there's no stopping him." Suki said once she had swallowed.

"Yeah, I _know._" Katara groaned wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, a little disgusted.

"But I still love him." Suki sighed.

"You must really be love struck to be in love with my brother." Katara rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to really go find Toph and warn her." Suki said.

"Good idea!" Katara called as Suki headed off.

"Now where were we?" Katara smiled. Aang pulled her into an affectionate kiss under umbrella so there bodies were pressed against each other. Katara moved her jaw and opened her mouth a bit. She moved her hands down the sides of Aang's face as they were both caught in the passionate kiss.

"Well, Toph, I think we're interrupting something." Suki giggled coming up behind them. They both jumped and turned to face Suki and Toph, and they both started to burn a deep crimson.

"Ooh, were Aang and Katara caught being naughty out in public?" Toph asked crossing her arms over her chest with a sly look.

"Why, yes I think they were." Suki smirked.

"Toph! There you are! You _have _to try this!" Sokka yelled from across the street. He ran across shoving people out of the way and then pushed the sticky substance in Toph's mouth.

"Why the hell are you shoving this crap into my mouth?" Toph shouted, shoving Sokka back into the crowd.

"That's what I was warning you about." Suki rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Sokka you really shouldn't go around shoving food into people's mouths!" Suki scolded, helping him up. "You can give it to them and tell them to try it but you can't force feed it to them," she smiled.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Sokka apologized, leaning towards her.

"I'm not kissing you, sticky mouth!" Suki laughed dodging him.

"Come back here!" Sokka started to chase after her. He grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him.

"Sokka! No!" Suki cried. Sokka made smoochy noises and kissed her face. "Ugh, Sokka! You're disgusting! That syrupy stuff is all over me now!"

"I'm so sorry, mistress, let me help you." Sokka apologized bowing. He ran to a food stall on the other side of the road and grabbed a paper napkin and ran back to Suki. He licked it and dabbed her face. "There better?" Sokka asked throwing away the napkin.

"Much, thank you." Suki smiled, kissing him softly. A little while later in the night, Katara and Aang came for Sokka and Suki.

"Hey you guys! It's almost midnight!" Aang shouted indicating towards the moon that was almost directly above them. "We're gonna count down soon!" Katara shouted at them as Toph eagerly tried to drag Aang and Katara towards the crowd.

"We're coming!" Sokka shouted, grabbing Suki's hand and following. They came up behind Katara and Aang who were also joining the crowd. Everyone could hear faint voices growing louder and louder.

"Ten…nine…eight…seven! Six! Five! Four! THREE! TWO! ONE!" Everyone exploded into cheers to welcome the New Year.

"Happy New Year, my love." Aang whispered sweetly kissing Katara.

**o0o**

"Mmm, I'm still so tired from last night!" Katara groaned as she rolled over in bed.

"Ten more minutes!" Aang buried himself deeper into to sea of blankets. Katara propped herself up, as she realized she'd have to get ready for the day.

"I'm going to go take a bath, quickly." Katara told Aang as she got out of bed.

"M'kay," Aang sighed as he squeezed his pillow. He thought about Katara as he heard her run the water. Aang remembered the first day he met her and when they went penguin sledding. He had no idea that they would be getting married, but he definitely knew he had a certain liking for the girl more than any other person he had met. Aang must have drifted off because the next thing he knew Katara was coming out of the bathroom. Aang sat up and stretched as he watched Katara finish putting on her robes over her under wrap.

"Okay, I'll go take my bath now and I'll meet you out there for breakfast." Aang said getting up.

"Alright!" Katara called as she walked out. Once again everyone was already up.

"You look all freshened up, where's Aang?" Suki asked.

"I just took a bath and Aang's taking one right now." Katara replied.

"Oh, I think we were running low on towels in the guest room, you can go grab a towel out of me and Sokka's room for him?" Suki said.

"Oh, sure." Katara hurried into the other room. She quickly grabbed a towel and ran into their room trying to catch him before he got in the bath. Katara lightly knocked on the bathroom door as she walked in to find Aang with his back to her peeling off his last piece of clothing. She was about scurry out the room utterly embarrassed but an entirely different side of her took over, a more naughty side. A side of her that made her love him even more, every inch of him. Her stomach fluttered and churned as a monster growled with hunger. She raised her eyebrows.

"So that's where all your arrows go." Katara grinned evilly indicating to the arrows on his legs, and the arrow going down his backside.

"Katara!" Aang jumped, grabbing his clothes on the floor and wrapping them around his middle before turning around, his face a full-fledged crimson. Katara could also feel a blush creeping up her face but her evil grin stayed in place.

"You're out of towels in here." Katara told him, handing him the towel.

"Th-thanks," he stuttered. Katara turned around and headed out.

"Did you get Aang his towel?" Suki asked, as she was finishing up cooking. Katara grinned.

"Yup."

"I think there's more to this story." Toph mused.

"And I don't want to know about it." Sokka stopped her. As Suki started to serve breakfast onto the plates Aang came out and Katara grinned at him as he took a seat next to her. He smiled nervously at her as if she could still see right through his clothes. Katara just grinned.

"You two! Are just—! Inappropriate!" Sokka exclaimed.

"You don't even want to know about it!" Katara mocked. She grabbed her and Aang's plate and headed out on the front porch. Aang gave one last nervous, scared, deer-in-the-headlights type of glance around the table before following. He found Katara outside on the porch sitting cross-legged with her plate in front of her and his plate next to hers. Aang sat next to her and also crossed his legs. He picked up his breakfast roll and took a bite out of it. His eyes drifted over to Katara.

"Okay, I'm sorry about this morning. I couldn't help it. I just got this really weird feeling in my stomach and I felt like a totally different person seeing you with absolutely nothing on." Katara apologized. Aang grinned stupidly.

"Really now?" he asked.

"Yeah, I felt like this monster was born inside of me like it took over me." Katara explained the feeling. Aang grinned some more at his plate as if waiting for Katara. "…And I kind of liked it." Aang laughed. He couldn't imagine he and Katara were sitting here over breakfast talking about him naked.

"You liked it?" Aang smiled. They continued to eat. Katara giggled a bit.

"Like I was kind of hungry for more of you." She grinned with a mischievous look on her face.

"Don't even think about it Miss Katara Water Tribe." Aang grinned harder. Katara eyed him as she continued to laugh. "Sokka, he'd kill us right now just because of our thoughts." Aang chuckled.

"I know, isn't it great?" Katara put a hand on his knee suggestively. Aang smiled back.

"Excuse me Avatar, this came for you this morning." Oyaji approached them. "I'm sorry to interrupt on your vacation." Katara yanked her hand off of Aang's knee and tried to look as innocent as possible. Aang stood up and accepted the scroll he presented and bowed also trying to look innocent as well. Oyaji smiled walked off again. Aang came back and sat next to Katara and opened the scroll.

_Dear Aang, _

_I've tried as long as I could to do without your help but I have reached a problem I cannot do without it. I'm having trouble reaching a trade agreement with the Earth Kingdom. I know you have connections in the Kingdom so I was thinking you could help me. Say hello to Katara, Sokka and Toph for me, tell them I wish them all the best. See you in a week or so. _

_Sincerely,_

_Fire Lord Zuko_

Katara sighed.

"Well, you know they couldn't piece together the world without my help." Aang sighed rolling the scroll back up. "The only reason we went back to the Temple after the war, was just to get things settled, then you knew I'd have to help Zuko." Katara nodded.

"We should start to pack our bags." Katara suggested.

"What? Katara, this is Avatar stuff, you should stay here with Sokka, Suki and Toph and have fun. It'll just be boring Fire Nation governors." Aang told her.

"I know, but I've always been there for you and your Avatar stuff." Katara told him, lightly kissing him.

"Katara, I think I need to start dealing with this stuff by myself. To grow up, get up and get out there." Aang placed a hand on her face.

"Okay, you're the Avatar, you know what you're talking about." Katara pouted. Aang stood up and helped her up, smiling, remembering the conversation they had been having a minute before. "Not a word to Sokka about what we were talking about though, right?" Katara asked.

"Right," Aang grinned. "We'll continue that conversation when I get back." Katara laughed.

"Okay, it's a deal." Katara tried to laugh through the sorrow she was dealing with inside, realizing she'd have to spend a while without Aang.

"Well, I'll go start packing and you can go tell them." Aang said on a heavier note. Katara smiled sadly as she gave him a hug.

"Okay," she agreed. Katara wandered into the house and sat down as Toph, Sokka and Suki were finishing up breakfast.

"Hey, Katara, what's that?" Suki asked.

"It's from Zuko. He's summoned Aang to the palace, and he needs his help and Aang is determined to do it by himself." Katara sighed looking down. She silently brushed away a tear. Katara wondered if it was because she was happy that Aang was growing up and fully accepting his Avatar responsibility or sad that he was now determined to do it alone. There was silence around the table. "I should go help him pack." Katara stood up and headed for their bedroom.

**o0o**

Okay, before you all leave to go review or to go walk your goldfish or whatever your going to go do, I have a quickie little note about the New Year in this chapter. So I kinda sorta if you can call it that, combined the traditions of Chinese New Year (like don't they put up paper lanterns and stuff?) and the US New Year (counting down to midnight) because I just thought it would be kinda fun. And yes I know they don't celebrate it on the same day but...you know how Avatar is Chinese kinda inspired? Half of you: 'Wait...wait...you lost me at...walk your...goldfish...you can't...' Yes, people it's a joke, lol.


	22. To The Fire Nation

Hmm…I seem to remember this fic…

I totally would have had this out like two weeks sooner but I kept going back and revising it. Like at first I was I thought I was satisfied. Then I sent it to my beta, Haley and she confirmed my doubts about it. My attempts at a plot in this fluff-filled story are moving too fast!! So I went back and revised it more after I sent it to Haley. And then I was like that's good…no it's not…well, that should be okay. No, it should be longer! So I wrote and revised like the same paragraph like ten different times! And still doubting it…and soon I was like to hell with it. People will still like it, hopefully. If they haven't already started hating me for abandoning me.

So seriously what's two weeks out of one and a half years this story's been on hiatus right? I just hope I can restore it to its former glory…like I'm doing with all my other fics XD.

Enjoy. Hopefully. DX

**xOx**

Now fully packed and ready to go help the Fire Lord, the Avatar stood beside Appa. Katara stood ready to see Aang off.

"Katara, I won't be gone for more than two weeks. I promise. It hardly takes that long to get to the Fire Nation while I'm on Appa and I can get whatever Zuko needs sorted out quickly."

"I know, I know. It'll just be odd without you here." Katara smiled sadly.

"I'll be back before you know it and we can do whatever you want when I get back, okay?" Aang assured her.

"Whatever I want?" Katara smirked.

"Whatever, as long as it's agreed upon and supervised by me!" Sokka growled. Katara only rolled her eyes as she enveloped Aang in a goodbye hug.

"I'll see you when you get back. Okay?" Katara promised. "Be safe."

"Yeah, I will be." Aang softly kissed her lips before jumping up onto Appa.

"Tell Zuko we said hi, okay?" Toph shouted.

"I will!" Aang waved as he took off into the afternoon sky. Katara brushed away the many tears that were falling as she waved goodbye.

"Katara, he'll be back okay?" Sokka rolled his eyes at his sister's emotions.

"You don't understand!" Katara growled as she pushed past him.

"Jeez, someone didn't get enough sleep." Sokka shrugged.

"Sokka, try to be sensitive," Suki sighed.

"Yeah, Sokka. Her boyfriend that she's spent everyday with for the past…FOREVER, just left for a week or two, to start doing his Avatar things on his own. You want to leave Suki for a couple weeks? We'll see how you feel!" Toph exclaimed.

"Actually, it'd be nice to get awa—"

Suki glared.

"I mean…of course…I guess I'd as devastated as Katara is." Sokka quickly avoided an argument with Suki.

"Right, so what are we doing about dinner?" Toph asked.

"Well, if we could get Katara to stop crying then we could—" Sokka started.

"Sokka!" Suki hissed. "I'll cook something up."

"Good, cause I'm starving!" Sokka exclaimed.

**x**

Katara sat silently on her bed watching the sunset.

"Hey, Sugar Queen." Toph knocked.

"Come in." Katara replied. Toph was balancing a tray of food in one hand as she opened the door in the other.

"I brought dinner for us. I thought I'd let those two love birds eat alone out there." Toph smirked.

"Thanks, Toph." Katara smiled as she took the tray and Toph sat on the bed.

"So what do you think Twinkle Toes and Mr. Fire Lord are doing?" Toph asked as she started on her dinner.

"In the letter it just said there was something wrong with a trade agreement they made with the Earth Kingdom." Katara shrugged.

"Sounds like exciting stuff there." Toph smirked sarcastically. Katara only sighed.

"I hope they get it settled soon." Katara looked out the window as if wishing to see Aang flying back already. But she knew it was impossible.

"We'll have fun until he gets back." Toph assured her.

"Fun? With Sokka?" Katara smirked. "Oh, yes. That will be _loads_ of fun."

**x**

_Katara ran as if someone were chasing her. Her chest heaved up and down as she gasped for breath and her heart was pounding. She hunted desperately in the unforgiving abyss that seemed to go on for eternities. Her body felt excruciatingly cold, not only on the outside but on this inside too. Feeling hollow inside, she ran as she continued to run and search until she could find the prize she sought after. _

"_Katara!" a voice called, faraway. Katara tried to scream out to it, yet her voice didn't come. _

_She continued to struggle against the thick darkness that threatened to swallow her every minute. Every attempt to yell was a lost cause. Soon, she could no longer breathe as her lips tried to form screams of help that didn't come. _

"_Aang!"_ Katara screamed as she sat upright. Her scream seemed to echo in the room, though she wasn't sure if she had really screamed or if it was only in her dream. Tears streamed down her face as she messaged her neck and rubbed her arms to reassure herself. She looked out the window in her room where the moonlight flooded in and lit her room. Katara sighed. Aang wasn't there to comfort her. She was safe…but she was alone.

Aang flew all through the night to reach the Fire Nation. It was hardly dawn as the Avatar reached the Fire Lord's palace. Stable attendants along with palace servants immediately rushed to Aang's service as he dismounted Appa.

**x**

"We will unpack all your things and see to it that your bison everything he desires," a stable boy bowed to Aang as the attendants took Appa to the stalls. A servant approached him.

"Please follow me." A young girl, about the same age, possibly younger than Aang, bowed to him. Aang sighed. He hated the attention he got as the Avatar, having servants waiting on him and serving him. He never needed it before, why did he need it now?

"I'll go alert the Fire Lord that the Avatar is here!" a servant called. Of course, Zuko probably felt the same way as the new Fire Lord.

"Um, are you taking me somewhere I can sleep? I'm really tired." Aang told her.

"Of course, Avatar." The girl smiled. "I shall take you to your quarters immediately."

They entered the grand palace and he was led down many halls until they reached a spacious room with a large room with a huge bed that made Aang even more tired just looking at it. He sleepily shuffled over to the bed and fell face first into it, burying his head into the feather-soft pillows.

"You will be awoken this afternoon when it is time for the council with Fire Lord Zuko." The young servant girl quietly left the room.

Aang still couldn't believe the scarred teenager that chased him for halfway around the world and then helped him end the war was Fire Lord. Before Aang could completely finish the thought he was asleep.

**x**

"GOOOOOD MORNING, SUGAR QUEEN!" Toph announced as she burst into Katara's room.

"Toph!" Katara groaned.

"Wake up! The morning's already halfway over! Sokka and Suki are already out enjoying the day!" Toph exclaimed.

"Well, let them."

"You can't just sulk in bed all day. Don't make me _force _you out of bed." Toph threatened.

"Alright, alright! I'm up! I'm up!" Katara jumped up. "What are we doing today?"

"Well, Sokka and Suki went to go get groceries and they're going to make lunch, in your case, breakfast." Toph told her.

"Sokka wanted to go grocery shopping?" Katara asked as she threw on her normal clothes.

"I think it was Suki's suggestion that he got out of the house, if you know what I mean." Toph smirked.

"I see." Katara quickly braided her hair. "So what are we doing until then?"

"Sokka! I told you those aren't that heavy! Just carry those inside!" Suki's voice shouted from outside.

"Nothing. They're back." Toph laughed as they left the bedroom to greet the two.

"Okay, let's see. Vegetables, vegetables…fruit…exciting…" Sokka rolled his eyes sarcastically as he went through the baskets they had loaded up at the market. "Where'd you put the meat, Suki!? Come on, Aang isn't here let's break out the animal products! You must be missing the protein if your following Aang's diet right, Katara? Toph? I know I've been enjoying the meat-filled diet since coming to live here with Suki! I'm cooking you up a nice big meaty lunch." Sokka told her.

"Actually, I enjoy it the meat-less diet that Aang follows. I haven't felt this healthy in a long time." Katara shrugged.

"Well, Sweetness should speak for herself."

**x**

"Avatar Aang, the council is about to begin and your presence is requested in the council hall." a servant came to wake Aang in his palatial room.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be there in a minute." Aang groaned into his pillows.

"I will guide you to the meeting." the girl offered again. Aang was too tired to tell if this was the same girl from before.

"Oh, right." Aang realized he had no idea where anything was in the gigantic palace. He got up and stretched, rubbing his eyes. On the way out of the room he grabbed his staff, which he carried everywhere with him. As he followed the young girl down the halls he could see different governors and advisors congregating in a room further ahead.

This would be an interesting day.

**x**

Once the four were done their brunch, Suki decided to go to the Warriors' dojo since she hadn't been in a while. Sokka followed her like an obedient puppy, leaving Katara and Toph alone for the second time that morning.

"They always ditch us. It's so boring here. We're stuck on an island in the middle of the ocean. What are we supposed to do?" Toph groaned.

"Too bad we don't have Appa or we could fly around for a bit." Katara sighed.

"Yeah, that would be nice." Toph agreed. "But there are other things to do…" Toph tried to steer Katara away from thoughts of Aang.

"We could take a walk." Katara suggested.

"Where are we walking? It's an island! We aren't going anywhere!" Toph exclaimed in protest.

"The point of a recreational walk isn't to go somewhere it's go enjoy the walk." Katara explained.

"And the enjoy the scenery? Can't exactly do that. Sorry, Sweetness." Toph rolled her blind eyes.

"You're blind. Not paralyzed." Katara folded her arms. "Let's walk. It'll do you some good to get some fresh air."

"Whatever you say." Toph gave in, trying to keep Katara happy.


	23. A Meeting and A Departure

I know I take soo long to update and I really like to thank my beta Haley for going out of her way to make sure this was done in time and I haven't even checked my email in a week! I'm trying to work at a comfortable speed but every time I sit to write, crap comes out and I want it to be quality if you guys enjoy it this much. So I really hope you guys understand and if you enjoy prodding me to write more feel free to email me. Also another reminder, if you read 'What's a DVD?' I finally have that new chapter out too. See my profile for details. Without further ado, here is the next chapter! :)

**xOx**

Aang was led into a medium sized room, compared to all the other rooms in the palace. In the center was a long table with the Fire Lord at the head of the table. Currently, the Fire Lord was not sitting at his assigned place. The scarred Lord was speaking quietly with his Uncle and another young man, who looked about the same age as Zuko. He also had dark hair, however his was short and hardly dusted his ears. His thin dark eyebrows seemed to accent his dark eyes, which stood out on his pale face.

"Yes, Advisor Zhai, that's what—" Zuko hadn't looked up from his conversation.

"Fire Lord Zuko!" Aang called as he ran past the stiff looking old governors.

"Aang," Zuko smirked at the Avatar. Though he had ended the war, Aang still acted so childish at moments. Aang paused before reaching Zuko and bowed deeply, Zuko returning the same bow. As they rose Aang threw his arms around the Fire Lord. Everyone in the room watched the greeting a little awkwardly as Iroh chuckled to himself.

"It's good to see you, Aang, but we have business to get to." Zuko awkwardly patted Aang on the back. "You remember why I called you here? We're having trade problems with the Earth Kingdom. This isn't just a friendly reunion."

"Oh, right." Aang ended the hug quickly. Zuko gestured toward a seat next to his own and next to the scribe, who was to record everything that was said during the council.

Zuko called the meeting to order and everyone took their seats. He started off with everyday sort of updates in the Fire Nation in which the governors reported back on some daily reports and things like that as the scribe hurriedly recorded things down. Aang was bored during this part of the meeting and on the floor he found a blank scrap piece or parchment from the scribe. On the table there was a dot or two of spilled ink that had splashed out as the scribe wrote hastily. He was too busy to notice the Avatar had 'borrowed' some of his unused materials. Aang found something to entertain him. He dipped his finger in the ink and started to draw two people holding hands. One person had an arrow on its forehead and one person had hairloopies. He finished it off with hearts around the perimeter.

"Now onto the purpose for which have really called this council today is to discuss trade problems with the Earth Kingdom." Zuko started. "The problem for which Avatar Aang will be helping us with." Zuko prompted the preoccupied Avatar.

"Sorry," Aang hissed.

"It's the Earth Kingdom's fault!" someone immediately called out.

"They don't trust us!"

"They aren't following the peace treaty!"

"Now, it's not like we're at war anymore!"

"Not yet we're not!"

"STOP!" Zuko shouted. "Now, this all started at the end of the war, when we signed the treaty with the other nations." Zuko started to retell the story trying to get any left out information they could have forgotten. "We started to trade with the Earth Kingdom and one of our shipments of goods have not come yet. We have contacted the Earth Kingdom, yet we have heard no reply."

"What city in the Earth Kingdom?"

"Omashu."

"Omashu? I can negotiate that easily! I haven't gotten to speak with King Bumi in a while!" Aang reminisced.

"Then you'll be able to help us?" Advisor Zhai, the same advisor Zuko had been speaking with earlier, asked Aang.

"Of course!" Aang grinned.

There was a content murmur, seeing that their problem would be solved. However, there was still a rancor feeling in the room.

"If there is nothing more to be added to this council, meeting is adjourned." Zuko declared. A few people stayed after to mingle with each other afterwards. Zuko snatched the piece of art Aang had been working on during the meeting as Iroh had come to join them. Zuko smiled at Aang.

"A little bored, Aang?" Zuko laughed at the masterpiece in his hand.

"Give it back!" Aang shouted as he snatched it from Zuko's hand.

"I wouldn't be poking fun at the Avatar. You are just as infatuated with dear Mai!" Iroh chuckled.

"Shut up, Uncle!" Zuko growled with embarrassment. His face grew pink, as it continued to scowl at his Uncle.

"Has Zuko told you yet?" Iroh asked. Aang hadn't even gotten to speak to Zuko privately since he arrived early that morning.

"No, what?" Aang looked from Iroh to Zuko.

"I'm marrying Mai in a month." Zuko grumbled as he tried desperately tried to control his flushing face, however not succeeding.

"Really? You're getting married?" Aang grinned.

"Well, you see, normally the prince is supposed to be betrothed at age 16. But since he was banished, he never got that chance. But now he is and it's going to be a lovely wedding!" Iroh sang.

"Uncle!" Zuko covered his face with his hand, which was now a bright red.

"And, this trading thing we could have easily figured out ourselves. We could have just sent a trading ship over to Omashu to discuss what the problem is. But we wanted you to come in person to solve this problem; one, because we know you know King Bumi of Omashu and it's a lot faster that way and two, I wanted Zuko to tell you in person he was getting married!" Iroh nudged Zuko as if wanting him to add to the conversation.

"Zuko, that's so great! It's nothing to be embarrassed about!" Aang grinned.

"It is when my Uncle goes around the entire palace and tells every person in great detail about Mai and **me**!" Zuko hissed. "It's my business!" Zuko growled.

"Now, Zuko, you should learn to be a little more excited." Iroh clapped him on the back.

"I would be if you wouldn't parade us around like some kind of show!" Zuko argued.

"He's only proud of you, Zuko." Aang tried to explain.

"I know, but Mai and I are…private people…" Zuko tried to explain.

"Well, I can't wait for the wedding!" Aang grinned.

"So, when can you leave for Omashu?" Zuko asked, eager to get off the topic in case anyone else wanted to drop in on their conversation. There were already some eyes wandering over to where they stood.

"Zuko, let the boy rest! He only got here this morning!" Iroh exclaimed.

"Well, if I leave now…it's about middle of the afternoon." Aang thought aloud. "I could reach Kyoshi by dawn tomorrow."

"You want to leave right away again?" Iroh asked.

"You see, if it's alright with you, I'd like to go pick up Katara to bring her with me to Omashu. It's not far out of the way on the way to Omashu and I'm sure she'd want to see King Bumi again**.** I think she was really disappointed when I left for here without her. I bet she'd really want to come with me, maybe Sokka, Suki and Toph too**!" **Aang exclaimed. "I mean if that's alright with you, it may take a little longer than just flying straight to Omashu and fixing the problem.

"I don't see why not." Zuko shrugged.

"Yes!" Aang grinned. "I'll have this problem sorted out, no sweat!" Aang exclaimed. "And just curious, what were the goods that were lost in the trade between you and the Earth Kingdom?"

"Cabbages."

**xOx**

"Katara, can you pep up a little?" Sokka asked as Suki put dinner on the table. "You've been acting down all day, and it's starting to wear. If you're going to act like this the whole time he's gone, I'm shipping you off somewhere else where your mood can't effect me!" Sokka grumbled as he started to shovel food in his mouth.

"Well, it isn't affecting his appetite." Toph mumbled to Katara. The corner of Katara's mouth twitched into a smile.

"Toph!" Sokka growled as bits of food flew out.

"Sokka, please. _I'm_ going to ship you off to mannersschool." Suki rolled her eyes. Katara's smile grew broader as her friends bickered. Some things never changed.

"So the only thing that will cheer you up is Aang or everyone scolding me and yelling at me?" Sokka hissed at his sister. "You traitor!"

"Sorry, Sokka." Katara smirked.

"Now, finish your dinner and keep it in your mouth." Suki instructed Sokka.

"Of course, _mother_."

After dinner that night Katara decided to go to bed early. Perhaps if she could sleep away the weeks until Aang returned, they would go faster. As she lay there she remembered the dream she had the night before and now she was wide awake. Now sleep could not come if that abyss was what greeted her. Katara tossed and turned for hours, which seemed like weeks and months. She almost made herself completely exhausted from lying awake, but no sleep came. Her eyelids were heavy, but some unexplainable force kept them open as she thrashed, hot and sweaty under the sheets, to find a comfortable spot. After many hours of silent torture, Katara had finally yawned herself to sleep.

Aang arrived on Kyoshi Island an hour before dawn. He tried to silently sneak into Sokka and Suki's house. Though Toph, who was sleeping on the futon in the front room, heard him enter as soon as he step foot in the house. She jumped up just as silently and tried to take him down, assuming he was a burglar of some sort. Aang, hardly expecting the attack, didn't have any time to brace himself as Toph took him down.

"OW! Toph?" Aang asked through the darkness. He Firebended a light for himself.

"Twinkle Toes? What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be gone for another week or more!?" Toph hissed.

"Shh!" Aang hissed. "I don't want to wake everyone up. I'm still helping Zuko, I just decided to come back to get Katara. Wait until morning to tell everyone." Aang's eyes darted in every possible direction, checking to make sure no one heard them.

"Okay, okay." Toph grinned at him.

"Now, if you'll excuse me I'd like to catch up on some sleep before the excitement." Aang grinned sleepily. He said good night to Toph and silently slipped into the room he and Katara had been sharing. Aang smiled to himself as he crawled next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her sleeping form adjusted to his bodywithout waking and settled in next to him. Aang was fast asleep.

After Katara's long sleepless night, she woke up. Apparently she had gotten to sleep at some point. Realizing suddenly, that two arms were wrapped around her, she jumped up, half expecting it to be a dream. How could Aang possibly be back?

"Aang!?" she squealed as she threw her arms around him.

"Katara!" Aang groaned, waking up from the sudden attack.

"How are you back?" Katara asked. "I'm still dreaming! I must be!" she laughed.

"No really. I came back, but I'm still helping Zuko—"

"Oh. So you have to go back?" Katara asked, abruptly saddening.

"Yeah, but this time I want you to come with me!" Aang exclaimed. "I have to go to Omashu, and I want you to come with me! Please? It'd make all this peace-making stuff more exciting if you were there! And I'm sure Bumi would love to see you!" Aang begged.

Katara grinned wildly.

"Yes, I'd love to!" Katara wrapped her arms around him. They both hurriedly dressed and ran out into the main room where Toph, Suki, and Sokka were having breakfast. Toph was quietly having breakfast as Sokka was having a loud, animated conversation about the dream he was having last night.

"And then in my dream the Momo was like EEEEEKK! And Appa was like RAWRR—"

"Morning, Sugar Queen. Morning, Twinkle Toes." Toph greeted as she continued to eat.

"Aang!?" Sokka's breakfast dropped from his mouth and his dream explanation paused.

"Sokka, you can keep your food in your mouth." Suki scolded.

"But, how—? You—there—in—where—?" Sokka stuttered.

"I came back last night." Aang grinned.

"You must have gotten there, been there for an hour and flown back." Suki furrowed her brow, trying to do the math.

"Hour and a half." Aang nodded.

"You have to be exhausted!" Suki gasped. Aang shrugged.

"You're a freak, Aang. How can someone fly to the Fire Nation, meet with the Fire Lord and fly back in less than twenty four hours?" Toph asked him.

"I wanted to get back as soon as possible."

"I thought, you were supposed to be helping the Fire Nation." Sokka eyed Aang.

"I will be. I came back to get Katara! You guys are welcome to come too!" Aang grinned.

"To come to the Fire Nation?" Suki asked.

"You're going back?" Sokka asked.

"No! I'm going to Omashu to talk to Bumi for Zuko. Apparently there was some disagreement or misunderstanding." Aang shrugged.

"Don't they have messenger hawks for stuff like that?" Sokka asked.

"They've all disappeared. Or Bumi just hasn't replied." Aang told him.

"Well, I hope Bumi is okay." Katara looked worried.

"Katara, if anything happened to King Bumi, you'd think that there'd be someone else in Omashu who could answer a messenger hawk to tell the Fire Nation what's going on." Toph rolled her blind eyes.

"Bumi is okay. Okay?" Aang assured them.

"Aang, that guy is old. He was your age when you were your age a hundred years ago!" Sokka exclaimed.

"That makes no sense, Sokka." Suki sighed.

"But I would know if something was wrong okay?" Aang snapped.

"Guys, lay off. I'm sure Bumi is okay. There has to be another reason." Katara assured Aang.

"Can we just go pack and get ready to go Katara?" Aang asked her excitedly.

"Okay, Aang." Katara smiled. She finished her breakfast quickly and ran into their bedroom to pack her things.

"You guys are coming too, right?" Aang asked from the bedroom.

"As much fun as that sounds, I'll let you solve your Avatar problems. I've had enough of the running around trying to save the world during the war." Sokka sighed.

"Okay, Suki? Toph?" Aang poked his head from the room out to the kitchen.

"If Sokka's staying I want to stay too. But thank you, Aang." Suki politely turned him down.

"Toph, please?" Aang begged.

"Oh, please you think I want to hop on that love boat?" Toph laughed. "Between the two lovebirds I want to choose Sokka and Suki. Their more fun to tease anyway."

"Okay." Aang shrugged.

"No! AANG TAKE HER WITH YOU! PLEASE! CAN SUKI AND I HAVE THE HOUSE TO OURSELVES FOR THE FIRST TIME IN A LONG TIME, PLEASEEE?" Sokka begged.

"Sorry, Sokka." Toph grinned. "You're stuck with me."


	24. Arrival at Omashu

Wow, hey guys! I've gotten a lot of feedback from people telling me to update this again. So, here I am! I kept getting discouraged when I'd go back and read previous chapters like, "Oh, man this is so bad!" and then every once in a while I'd get a message from someone saying "UPDATE SOUTHERN AIRTEMPLE NAO." So thank you to everyone who provided me feedback especially in the comments. I CANNOT BELIEVE HOW MANY COMMENTS I'VE GOTTEN FOR SUCH AN INACTIVE FANFICTION! 0_0 ^^ Thanks guys! I've just been nervous about updating as well because since the end of the series a few things in the beginning are inconsistent with the series. Like certain conversations have already taken place, characters have already met each other...things like that and if more people discover it there's going to be a wave of new readers like 'HOMG WHAT?' So I added a little warning on the first chapter about any inconsistencies and if it bothers me that much I'll go back and rewrite it. Anyway, I would like to thank everyone again. You guys are absolutely awesome. More commentary at the end. I won't bore everyone here.

**o0o**

Finally they were on their way to Omashu as Kyoshi Island disappeared behind them. Smiling from ear to ear, Aang sat on top of Appa's head, gripping the reins.

"Isn't this great, Katara? Just you and me going to Omashu to visit Bumi?" Aang grinned up to Katara in the saddle.

"Aang," Katara sighed. As she slid off the saddle onto Appa's head along side Aang.

"What is it, is something wrong?" Aang asked her. "Are you sick? Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine," Katara nodded. "I just want you to be prepared for the worst case scenario. If Bumi isn't answering the messenger hawks…"

"We discussed this back on the island. Bumi is fine. It's something else that's going on." Aang retorted.

"Well, maybe nothing happened to Bumi, maybe…maybe something is wrong with the hawks." Katara mumbled.

"That's possible, but no one would be intercepting the hawks. The war ended, Katara. There'd be no reason for that." Aang argued.

"You're right, but there's no other reason I can think of, other than…" Katara mumbled.

"Let's get to Omashu before we jump to conclusions." Aang ended the discussion. He gripped the reins tighter.

"Let me know if you need a break," Katara offered before returning to her seat on the saddle. For the remaining couple hours it was silent between the two of them. Neither of them wanted to discuss the possibilities. Omashu came into sight in the late afternoon. Aang landed Appa outside of the city, not wanting to cause a commotion inside. Appa stretched out and groaned in the warm sunlight.

"We'll be back soon, buddy. If we stay long we'll be back for you and take you into to city. You can stay with Floppsy!" Aang rubbed Appa's head. Appa groaned in acknowledgement.

"See you later, Appa!" Katara waved. The two of them headed towards the entrance of the city where the guards froze on sight of the Avatar.

"Avatar Aang!"

"It's our pleasure…"

"What is your business here in Omashu?"

"As Avatar, I am here in the name of the Fire Nation with orders from Fire Lord Zuko to discuss business with King of Omashu Bumi. My companion is Katara of the Southern Water Tribe." Aang bowed to the guards. Katara followed suit and bowed her head.

"Please, enter. I will escort you to King Bumi," a guard volunteered himself.

"No need, we can find our way." Aang smiled and shook his head.

"If it's official business I must see it through."

They were led through the city and as they passed through the streets, citizens of Omashu stopped and bowed their heads to the Avatar. Aang nervously nodded back and waved.

"We haven't been back since the city was freed from the Fire Nation. They're really prospering after the war." Katara muttered to Aang.

"Yeah, it seems like they're doing great now!" Aang nodded to another group of people who stopped and bowed to him. They arrived at the Omashu palace. The gate guard left them where the palace guard greeted them. Aang repeated that he was here on behalf of the Fire Lord and he was escorted inside right away.

"King Bumi, you have guests." The guard announced them.

"Show them in!" Bumi replied. Aang ran inside glad to hear his friend's voice.

"Bumi! I'm so glad to see you!" Aang grinned.

"Aang! Katara!" Bumi stood up as his joints cracked. "There's someone missing…is it Momo?" he asked.

"Momo isn't here…we left him at home with Sokka, King Bumi." Katara bowed her head, rolling her eyes as her head was bowed.

"Ah, yes. That's a sensible thing to do. That boy does need babysitting and Momo does seem like a responsible lemur!" Bumi snorted. "Now what would the Avatar, after resolving a world wide war, want with my humble Earth Kingdom city?" Bumi asked.

"Actually Bumi, Fire Lord Zuko sent us." Aang explained.

"Well we have started trade with them. What's the problem? I haven't heard anything from them so I assumed everything arrived safely." Bumi scratched his head.

"They said they haven't received their goods." Aang explained. "They tried to send messages but they haven't heard a reply."

"Well we haven't gotten anything. Are you sure they aren't trying to get free things out of our bargain?" Bumi asked.

"No, I'm fairly sure Zuko wouldn't do anything like that." Aang nervously chuckled.

"Maybe he was fooled by an underling." Katara suggested.

"I doubt that the first thing the Fire Nation would want to do would be to start another battle about trade. You'd think even the Fire Nation would be sick of fighting!" Aang groaned. "Who was on the trade ship? Have someone search for them and ask if it was delivered!"

"Of course! You!" Bumi pointed to one of the guards at the far end of the throne room. "Find the Cabbage Merchant!" the guard hurried out of the room.

"They really sent the Avatar to take care of matters such as this?" Bumi asked unbelievingly.

"Well, Zuko said he wouldn't have bothered if—OH! Katara! I forgot to tell everyone! Zuko's getting married and we're all invited!" Aang turned to Katara in midsentence. "That's why he invited me to the Fire Nation because he wanted to tell me in person!"

"Zuko? Getting married!" Katara giggled. "How adorable! I bet Mai is excited. I can't wait! Especially as Fire Lord that's going to be a great wedding!" Katara laughed.

"I can't really see Mai getting excited about anything…but hopefully she would be about her wedding!" Aang joked.

"So, when are you two tying the knot?" Bumi entered the conversation.

"Wh-what? Oh…uh…" Aang stuttered.

"Oh, for some reason I thought you two were together…my mistake." Bumi quickly shrugged.

"No, we are! It just caught us off guard!" Katara quickly corrected him.

"We just…ahemmm…haven't thought about it recently." Aang burned bright red.

"How old are you now? Let's see…you must have disappeared when you were about twelve…and you were in there for about a hundred years…and we'll say it's been about…how many years…?" Bumi stroked his beard thinking.

"I'm fourteen, Bumi! You can't expect us to think about marriage now. I have promised Katara I will marry her one day…but not now! I-I mean…" Aang stuttered.

"All right, Aang." Katara giggled.

"I understand, Aang. Calm down." Bumi gave one of his crazy laughs, with a snort. Aang nervously smiled as a blush crept up his face.

"Sir!" the guard came back into the throne room. Bumi's laughing died down and the guard looked strangely at them. "Uh…we couldn't find anyone on the cabbage shipment that should be back by now."

"And you looked _everywhere _in that last five minutes?" Katara asked skeptically.

"Well, miss, the merchants stall outside of the palace is still closed up," the guard explained.

"Maybe he's at home," Katara shrugged.

"I asked several people around there, they haven't seen him in several days. A couple weeks actually," the guard argued.

"Katara, if he isn't there, he isn't there." Aang tried to calm Katara.

"Well, what then? If he's not here or in the Fire Nation where? A shipment of cabbages doesn't just disappear!" Katara exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Something must have happened in between here and there, if he left here and never appeared in the Fire Nation." Katara shrugged.

"Are you suggesting something like the ship capsized or something?" Bumi asked with no hint of alarm.

"It's possible! Either that or mutiny occurred, or pirates. Why don't you people have any communication? Or keep track of your trade ships somehow!" Katara growled pulling her hair, frustrated.

"Zuko said he sent messenger hawks!" Aang defended his friend.

"None of which we received." Bumi explained. "How can a ship full of cabbage and all communications disappear?"

"What if we went out and search for the ship? How large was it? We could search on Appa on all the trade routes and areas around it. We should be able to spot a trade ship!" Aang suggested.

"That sounds plausible, however I wouldn't want to tire you any more today." Bumi explained.

"Yes, thank you. Aang, you've already traveled way too much the past twenty-four hours. You've been to the Fire Nation, back to Kyoshi Island and now to Omashu! Think about Appa." Katara nagged Aang.

"Yeah, you're right. But, Appa! He's still outside the city!" Aang exclaimed.

"We can bring your bison inside the city for you," one of the guards offered.

"I had better go too. Appa's kinda wary around strangers after he was stolen and…I'm just worried what he might do if you try to approach him without me." Aang ran after the guards.

"Wow, your bison was stolen? Who would do such a thing?" the one guard asked as he accompanied Aang.

"Do you want me to come with you, Aang?" Katara called, anxious about being left alone with the insane Earth king.

"No! Don't worry, I'll be back really quick!" Aang shouted. "Well, you see we were in the desert and…"

Bumi stood up and stretched.

"Well, Katara. You can come with me while Aang puts Appa away. We'll make sure you're all fed and well rested before you go on your wild-goose chase!" Bumi laughed.

"Er, thanks, Bumi." Katara smiled. Bumi led her to a large banquet hall about a half the size of Ba Sing Se's. It wasn't as lavishly decorated, but she hadn't expected it to be. There was no fancy party as there had been when she was in the dining hall in Ba Sing Se. She paused for a second remembering the 'feast' that they had when they were traveling through Omashu the first time. It was small and in the throne room. Though now she was sure Bumi only had that meal thrown together in no time at all. What she could remember of the feast were only leaves of lettuce and bare chicken thighs. It was hardly a feast, but now she was sure he had only done it to test and see if Aang was the friend he knew from a hundred years before. "W-Wow." Katara gazed at the large dining hall.

"You didn't expect I only held feasts in the throne room?" Bumi chortled, reading Katara's thought.

"Oh, no…I assumed there was more to your palace than the throne room and the newly refurbished prison cell." Katara smiled. The people who worked at the palace were scurrying trying to prepare the table for their King and his two guests.

"My Lord, the table is prepared," one maid came over to inform him. "Dinner shall be ready shortly. You may take your seat."

"Thank you," Bumi gave the maid a lopsided grin. Bumi proffered a chair to Katara, before taking his own seat.

"Thanks," Katara felt awkward taking her seat before the city's king.

"Yes, we have much more than the throne room, a newly refurbished chamber—which isn't so newly refurbished anymore—and a couple arenas used for challenging old friends to make them discover my identity." Bumi snorted, enjoying himself.

"Ah, that's right. After all that I still can't believe Sokka of all people couldn't figure out that genemite was rock candy! He eats everything! I would have thought he would have gotten hungry enough he would have started to chew on it just to see if it was edible. He does that with everything else if there isn't food around." Katara rolled her eyes.

"Maybe he was being smart. I could have poisoned it." Bumi gave her hypothetical situations.

"You wouldn't have poisoned the rock candy encasing your friend's friends." Katara accused the old king.

"Not unless I was a spiteful old man. And I wanted to be my old friend's _only_ friend." Bumi giggled.

"Well, it certainly is good that you aren't a spiteful old man." Katara nodded.

"And maybe if my enemies enemy is my friend then my friend's friend is my enemy…" Bumi continued to ponder the thought.

"I think you've thought too much about this." Katara rubbed her temples.

"You're probably right…" Bumi sighed. "I'm an old man…my mind is slipping fast. I can't even remember what we were talking about ten minutes ago!"

"All joking aside…how is your health, Bumi? We…or I was worried no one had heard about your trade agreement because…well…" Katara drifted off with an anxious look on her face.

"Something had happened to me?" Bumi chuckled as if she had told a humorous joke. "Only a couple years ago, I was fighting in the war with the Order of the White Lotus! I'm as youthful as ever!"

"You were saying only moments ago how old you were becoming…" Katara fretted.

"Did I now? Well I _am_ over a hundred years old. Although, I feel like I have a hundred more left inside of me!" Bumi chuckled. "Besides if something _had_ happened to me, communications with the world wouldn't drop off the face of the planet. There are other people in Omashu other than I who could run the city."

"I suppose you're right." Katara smiled lightly at her own foolishness. "We were just worried about you."

"Now, I'm going to have to think about what to get you and Aang for a wedding gift! What will you two need by then?" Bumi asked out of the blue.

"I-I'm not sure." Katara stuttered, taken by surprise.

"I will be invited right?" Bumi asked excitedly. Katara furrowed her brows, unsure where this random turn of conversation came from. "Because I will definitely still be around for that! And hopefully I'll see a couple of young Airbender kids if I'm lucky! Will I get to be a godfather?" Bumi asked excitedly.

"Er…" Katara mumbled, unsure of what to say. "It's kind of far off to say."

"Right. It'd probably be someone like Fire Lord Zuko. You seem to be good friends with him." Bumi looked disappointed.

"Well, if you make it to see our children, you can be!" Katara tried to cheer him up.

"Here you are, Avatar Aang!" a voice announced Aang into the room.

"Wow, thanks, Xin Ri!" Aang bowed to the guard.

"Anytime! Glad to hear you got your bison back safely!" the guard backed out of the room with a grin.

"Thanks!" Aang waved. "Hey, Katara! I'm back and I got Appa safely in the city! So what's up?" Aang took a seat next to Katara.

"Uh…well I kind of just promised Bumi that he'd be a godfather of one of our children?" Katara explained unsure of what just happened.

"That's great! Wait, when are we having children?" Aang exclaimed, expecting Katara to tell him she was magically pregnant.

"After we're married, of course." Katara rolled her eyes.

"Which isn't for a while, right?" Aang asked, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. Katara placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, Aang. Settle down. We just got on the topic…strangely enough…" Katara shrugged, trying to figure it out herself.

"On the topic of our children?" Aang asked.

"Just never mind," Katara shook her head. By this time, delicious smells of their meal were wafting into the large dining room.

"I can't wait! All we've been eating is stuff we've made! I can't wait for professionally made food!" Aang grinned. "They do know I am vegetarian right?" Aang asked.

"Yes, they're aware." Bumi nodded.

"What's wrong with the stuff I've made?" Katara asked, slightly hurt. "Or what Suki made? She's been a gracious host and even a better cook than I am!"

"Oh, no that was great! And your stuff was delicious! I was just stating that it will be different to eat something that someone else made!" Aang violently shook his head.

"It didn't sound like that…" Katara folded her arms. Bumi grinned at the two.

"What's your problem?" Aang shot at Bumi.

"Already bickering like a married couple." Bumi snickered.

"Shut up!" Katara snapped at Bumi. "I've tried my hardest to cook for everyone! And not even since we moved to the Temple! Ever since we've traveled! Since we first met, I've cooked practically every meal! Did you not appreciate that?" Katara exclaimed.

"Of course I did! We all did!" Aang tried to shield the attack by putting his hands in front of him in defense. He didn't bother to mention that she hadn't cooked every meal and that they had meals elsewhere too. "Katara, I'm sorry! Maybe when we get back you can cook some wonderful meals for us!" Aang suggested.

"Now you're just being sarcastic," Katara folded her arms. Aang sighed.

"I always screw up." Aang sighed.

"I think you're all just tired from traveling." Bumi tried to mediate between the two. Katara and Aang ignored Bumi and remained silent. When they brought out the food, Aang dug in to the delicious looking food. Though he didn't give away that he enjoyed it as much as he did for fear that Katara would become even more upset. Though the excellent food seemed to calm her down as well.

"As soon as dinner is done I'll have you shown to your room. Or rooms? Which would you prefer?" Bumi broached the subject.

"Oh, one room is fine." Aang answered.

"Sokka, doesn't like it, but we really don't care," Katara giggled, who seemed to be back to her normal self. Aang gave a small sigh of relief.

"I wasn't sure with all this 'we aren't married' business!" Bumi shrugged.

"Well, Aang is a monk and assuming his monk nature he can't do anything until after he's married anyway." Katara explained, using their usual argument that they used against Sokka.

"I see how it is." Bumi winked. "Ah, to be young again." Bumi laughed. Katara glanced at Aang and he shrugged at her.

"And so, in the morning…we'll be out of the city as early as possible so we can find out what happened as soon as possible!" Aang quickly changed the subject before they could progress any further in the conversation.

"Right…" Katara glanced at him. "The faster we find out what happens the quicker we can solve this."

"And so…we'll just get to our rooms so we can get a good nights rest! And we'll be off bright and early in the morning!" Aang stood from his seat.

"All right, you eager, youthful, children." Bumi sighed. He signaled for someone to take them to their rooms.

"We won't be going to the newly refurbished prison cell will we?" Katara giggled as a palace guard hurried over.

"No, no…no prison cells. You aren't my prisoners this time!" Bumi snorted. "Take the Avatar to his room." Bumi instructed the guard.

"Yes, of course, sir. Please, follow me."

They left the dining hall and Katara clutched Aang's hand.

"I'm exhausted," Katara sighed. They turned a few corners and the guard arrived at a room. It had a normal door unlike the prison cell they were kept in the last time they were at the palace and they were kept in a room with no way in except to Earthbend. Aang laughed to himself, if only he had more of his Avatar training he could have escaped. Though he wouldn't have realized his friend from a hundred years ago was the crazy king who had imprisoned them there. The guard bowed to them before leaving.

"Ugh…we didn't bring anything that we had packed on Appa's saddle in…but I'm so tired I could just fall asleep." Katara hurried over to the bed to lie down. "Ohh, this bed is nice…" Katara groaned into the mattress. She turned over and stretched on the mattress, closing her eyes. Aang chuckled.

"Katara," Aang went to go sit next to her on the bed. "You were probably so busy being upset about the professional cooking that you didn't realize I brought in a bag of clothes and things we need." Aang rolled his eyes. He pulled up the bag he had been carrying since he came in from putting Appa away. Aang placed it on the bed next to Katara. "Katara?" Aang stroked her dark hair. She was already breathing steadily as if she had dropped into a deep sleep. Aang sighed. "I'm the one who should be drop dead tired." Aang smiled. He pulled off his monk robes leaving the brown pants that accompanied the robes. After throwing the bag off the bed Aang crawled up and slipped off Katara's shoes. He gingerly tried to pull the sheets out from underneath her to pull them over the two of them without disturbing her sleep. Once he finally accomplished this task he kissed her forehead tenderly before settling in.

"Goodnight, Katara." Aang smiled to himself.

**o0o**

Had to get that good ol' fluff in at the end. Hope I haven't lost my touch D:

The one thing I do like about rewriting this from my original plan (I had like 200 pages of this, didn't back it up, computer crashed, I cried, I stopped updating because I had to rewrite everything) is that I remember this section of the fic was only like two paragraphs long and then they set out to look for the poor cabbage man. Instead this is like six pages. So it gives me a chance to expand TONS more. So, ONE BONUS THERE.

And did I fail at writing Bumi in character? I'm not used to writing him, so I hope he wasn't too OOC.

What else...uhmm...oh! Aang's age...I realized I aged him up to fourteen in this fic but I think he was more thirteenish at the end of the series. MEH.

Uhm...also, my beta...Haley...I think I'm politely letting you go. I've gotten through all of my high school english classes and I think I've gained more writing experiences than when I first started this. BUT thank you for saving my ass in the beginning. REALLY...We've all arrived in a very special place. Spiritually...grammatically...(how'd that PotC quote go? hahaha).

THANKS AGAIN FOR EVERYONE'S AWESOME COMMENTS!

They fill me with SO MUCH HOPE. *failll*

Also, AVATAR: the Legend of KORRA GUYS! Kinda screws with future plans for this fic /kid plans/ (YEAH, I HAD ALL OF THAT PLANNED OUT. Maybe I can throw Tenzin in there instead of certain other OC kids?) BUT it was going to take me like years to get there anyway with the rate I'm going. On that note...I'm kind of writing a companion fic to go with this one. It's a little more in the future...and focuses on another character(s), but I'm still debating about publishing it. I guess if I can keep up with publishing this, I'll allow myself to publish that.

UNTIL NEXT TIME GUYS.


	25. The Cabbage Merchant

YAY! Update! I just started my freshman year at college, and this past week or so the studying and homework has picked up. This is also the first weekend I haven't been busy...I went to the local anime convention, Nan Desu Kan which was so much fun and a spent over a hundred dollars on merchandise at least...BUT TOTALLY WORTH IT. (And I've already registered for next year!) I'm fairly new to the whole con scene, being to only one before this so, it was super exciting.

ALRIGHT. Enough of my rant. Here's the chapter! Again, before this was deleted off of my hard drive like ten million years ago this whole chapter took about a paragraph and none of it made any sense from what I remember. So I'm really glad I was able to expand and explain a little more with the rewrite I've been continuously working on since I lost that file.

Hoping to satisfy some Kataang fluffness here in this chapter even though Aang's out doing his Avatar duty!

**0o0o0o0**

Aang woke early the next morning, snuggled close to Katara. He blinked a couple times. Aang rolled over and stretched as he glanced out the windows of the palace. The sun's light was hardly spilling over the skies. If they wanted to start searching early, they needed to start soon. Aang slung his legs over the bed and dropped his feet to the chilly floor. He glanced over his shoulder smiling gently at Katara before Aang took their bag to the bathroom to get dressed. Aang decided to let Katara sleep a little longer as he prepared for the day. Aang cleaned his face and tied the sash around his monk robes. He examined his face closer after rinsing out his mouth. Bags were forming under his eyes; he had been pushing himself lately with the travel between nations. Aang sighed. He knew that his Avatar job was not over once Ozai was deposed. Maybe he should at least have taken it a little slower, he smiled to himself. He only did it so he could finish as fast as he could to get back to his simple life at the temple with Katara. However, Aang knew he should put his Avatar duty before his personal wants. He'll have the rest of his life with Katara, he reminded himself with an extra grin to himself. He hurried back out to the bedroom. Aang rested the bag on the floor next to the bed, and he sat next to Katara. He leaned down and brushed his lips against her temple, pulling her loose hair out of the way.

"We have to get going sometime today," Aang smiled as she stirred. Her eyes flitted open once or twice, trying to focus on him. She turned towards the partially curtained windows with a groan.

"Oh, spirits! The sun is hardly up!" Katara cried, turning over.

"We have to get going early if we're going to find this cabbage merchant!" Aang grinned.

"Really? The cabbage man can wait." Katara groaned, closing her eyes, trying to go back to sleep.

"It's my job, Katara." Aang told her a little more sternly. "I could have left you at home, if you were going to complain."

"I know, I know." Katara sighed. "Just…let me…wake up…" she tried to sit up rubbing her eyes. "I hardly even remember hitting the bed last night," she chuckled. "I was exhausted."

"You pretty much fell asleep the second you laid down. I had to take off your shoes so you didn't dirty the bed." Aang laughed.

"Sorry," Katara smiled sleepily. Aang smiled complacently at her before standing up. "Settle down," Katara could sense him getting antsy. "At least let me go clean myself up before we think about going." Katara rolled her eyes as she stood up and stretched. Aang watched her walk towards the bathroom before he decided to go and look out the window as Omashu was just waking up. Aang admired the extensive mail chute system, which he longed to ride once again.

"Hey, Aang? Do you even know where we should check or are we just flying until we see something? That could take forever." Katara called from the bathroom.

"No, I figured we'd fly to the port that the cabbages probably left from. They'd probably be able to give us a trade route." Aang turned away from the window. Katara came out of the bathroom, as she finished putting on her fresh simple blue wrap top from the bag Aang had packed. Her Airbender-esque robes she had made for herself stayed at home for special occasions. Also, they were not the easiest to travel in. Aang smiled at her as he pecked her on the cheek.

"Maybe if we're lucky we can get out of here before this place gets crazy." Aang smiled as he grabbed the bag Katara had brought out of the bathroom with her. "Ready to go?"

"Ready when you are." Katara motioned towards the door. As they left a servant hurried by them.

"Excuse me," she bowed before hurrying off. They looked down the hall to find more servants hurrying about They pushed their way through them to find the concentration back at the dining hall.

"What's going on?" Aang asked one of them.

"King Bumi asked us to prepare a grand breakfast before you head out!" the servant grinned at Aang.

"We really—that's unnecessary!" Katara exclaimed. The servant looked a little crestfallen. A couple others gathered around to listen to the conversation

"We really do need to get going." Aang explained.

"You need to be well fed before leaving right?" another servant asked.

"I mean…we're really full from last nights feast…at least I am." Aang explained, glancing at Katara to see if she would pick up the hint.

"Yes, it was filling." Katara agreed as she clung to Aang's arm as other servants closed in around them.

"Please excuse us," Aang pulled Katara out of the group of servants that was forming. He almost sprinted towards the palace entrance where they arrived the day before. Katara grinned at Aang as they made their escape.

"How ridiculous!" Aang laughed. "I just want to get my job done with and they want to prolong it a much as possible!"

"It is absurd." Katara agreed with a grin. "Okay, so where's Appa?" Katara questioned. "You went with the guard to put him away in the stable."

"He barely fit!" Aang grinned, again barely able to control his laughter.

"Well, I doubt most stables these days are built for sky bison." Katara giggled with a shrug.

"You're right, they were built for ostrich-horses!" Aang laughed. He led her down a couple of roads around the palace. They finally approached the stable. Katara nearly burst out laughing at how Appa was uncomfortably squeezed inside. "All right, boy! We're ready to go!" Aang hurried over and tried to ease Appa out. As he started to shift, the other ostrich-horses began to get frantic. Katara tried to ease the other animals in the stable as Aang helped Appa out.

"Are you okay, Katara?" Aang called, as he made sure they cleared the stable without any damage.

"Great…" Katara rolled her eyes as she hurried out of the stable. "Let's go."

"To the port first!" Aang declared as he scrambled up Appa's side after helping Katara up. They flew westward towards the sea. As soon as they saw a port, Aang guided Appa to a landing. Aang helped Katara off the bison as people started to gather around the two.

"It's the Avatar!" were the many cries that spread through the crowded docks.

"I just want to ask a simple question. Who can I ask?" Aang asked.

"Me! You can ask me!" an older woman was pushed to the front. It looked as if the dockworkers had gone to inform her as soon as they spotted the bison in the air.

"We just need to know if a merchant ship carrying cabbage left through here a while ago. Like a couple of weeks?" Katara asked.

"A cabbage ship?" the woman stroked her chin. "Where's the roster?" she demanded.

"Right here milady!" a dockworker hurried toward her. She took the scroll and unrolled it.

"You were looking for a cabbage carryin' ship, now?" she asked as her eyes scanned the page.

"Yes…it should have left a while ago." Aang explained to the woman. Everyone was silent as she continued to search.

"Hm….oh yes! Here it is! A cabbage ship! Left—Dear Spirits! Twenty-two days ago? And it never returned to dock here…imagine that. It should have returned…now, what do you need with a cabbage ship?" she asked.

"Well, it's gone missing and the destination that ship was headed to asked me to find out where it went." Aang explained.

"Says it was headed to somewhere in the Fire Nation." The woman rolled her eyes. The crowd surrounding them seemed to get rowdy.

"I still can't believe we're doing business with those evil terrorists!" someone shouted.

"HEY! The war is over! They've agreed to act peacefully, why can't you?" Aang shouted to the rowdy dockworkers. The rowdy calls simmered to grumbles. "Can you show us the most likely route it would have taken to the Fire Nation?"

The woman complied with a sigh. She pulled out a map that looked heavily used.

"Okay, well if it left from here just head west. There's a dock here…" she pointed to the coast along the main island. "It would have been unloaded there and sent to where it needed to be sent."

"Thanks, we'll just head that way and look." Aang nodded.

"Thank you," Katara nodded graciously. The dockworkers remained silent, turning completely opposite from the warm welcome they received. Aang helped Katara onto Appa again and without another word they were off.

"Well they were friendly." Katara scoffed as they were in the air. She hung her arms over the saddle on the right side, looking down over the ocean.

"Katara, there are going to be problems for years after the war. Just because peace has been declared doesn't mean it's a worldwide standard." Aang shouted over the wind. Katara disliked shouting her conversations and she crawled over Appa's saddle and onto Appa's head next to Aang.

"It's ridiculous." Katara put her head on Aang's shoulder.

"It's my job to help in anyway to smooth these conflicts out." Aang kissed her forehead.

"_Our_ job. You aren't alone Aang." Katara told him with a sigh.

"I know." Aang smirked to himself. "Now are you keeping an eye out for those cabbages?" Aang laughed to her.

"Do you think we'll just spot them from the air? So say the ship capsized…that had to have happened a couple weeks ago at least!" Katara exclaimed.

"We'll look. If nothing turns up then we declare the cabbages missing. No one can argue if we legitimately looked." Aang shrugged.

"What if the Fire Nation becomes angry with the Earth Kingdom for not following through? Or the Earth Kingdom for claiming they sent the cabbages and the Fire Nation wanting replacement shipment?" Katara's mind roamed.

"There's proof enough in that the ship and the cabbage merchant is missing from Omashu." Aang reassured her.

"I wonder if the cabbage merchant had a family…? And do you think the Fire Nation will still accept that their trade just turned up _missing?_" Katara asked, her thoughts still wandering.

"I'm sure everything will be fine! I'm the Avatar, right? I'll figure it out!" Aang grinned.

"You're right," Katara sighed. The two of them became silent as they continued flying until Aang spotted something off in the distance.

"Hey, is it just me or is there something weird about those birds flying like that?" Aang pointed to a group of seagulls further out on the ocean.

"Aang, they're birds." Katara rolled her eyes. "What does that have to do with the cabbage?"

"I don't know…but maybe somehow it's connected? See how there are a bunch flying to that spot on the horizon?" Aang asked.

"Do you think some of the debris from the sinking of a ship could have survived this long?" Katara asked. "You don't think…that any bodies would…" Katara seemed like the thought sickened her too much to finish her thought.

"Let's check it out." Aang decided gripping the reins. "Yip, yip!" As they flew closer, a small island grew visible in the water. Little vegetation grew, but the birds flocked.

"What are they flocking to?" Katara asked. They circled the tiny island and on the opposite side was debris that looked like it had been stacked to create shelter. Further down the coast more birds flocked and scattered everywhere was what looked like the remains of cabbage heads.

"Let's land!" Aang shouted in surprise. He skillfully landed Appa along the tiny island. Katara jumped off of Appa and ran along the coast to where the majority of birds were flocking. "Katara! Be careful!" Aang caught up with Katara and placed himself between her and the flocking birds.

"Let's find that shelter! Maybe we can find someone to talk to! There was definitely a shipwreck. There is debris all along the coast." Katara called as she hurried ahead. Aang sprinted to keep up with her. Once they reached the camp someone came out to greet them.

"Who's there?" they demanded. His clothes were torn and dirty though they recognized him as the cabbage merchant.

"Were you on the ship headed toward the Fire Nation with a shipment from the Earth Kingdom?" Aang asked.

"Yes! Are you here to rescue me? Thank the spirits!" he cried as he crawled out of his shelter a little further.

"What happened?" Katara hurried forward and gave him clean water to drink out of her water skin. He thirstily took it and drank from it and wiped his mouth.

"There was a storm. It wasn't bad, but our ship hit this sand bar…this island came out of nowhere! We didn't see it in the rough waves. The ship was already being thrown around and that was the last straw. It capsized. I woke up on the land here in the morning. I couldn't find anyone else. A day or two afterward the cabbages started washing up on shore and the seagulls came scavenging." The merchant explained.

"Did you happen to see any Fire Nation hawks get caught in the swarm?" Aang asked the merchant.

"I'm pretty sure hawks don't eat cabbage," Katara scrutinized Aang.

"Seagulls don't usually eat cabbage either." Aang argued.

"They'll eat anything," Katara rebuked.

"Please, can I just get off this island?" the cabbage merchant pleaded.

"Oh, right. You're probably extremely exhausted from spending all this time on the island!" Katara chuckled nervously, embarrassed that she and Aang were bickering about what the birds usual diet.

"Let's get you back to Omashu, and then we'll decide what to do." Aang nodded as he helped the merchant up. They led the merchant to Appa and the two of them helped the fatigued merchant onto the sky bison. "Hold on everyone! Yip, yip!" Aang exclaimed.

Silence hung in the air as they traveled back to Omashu. The cabbage merchant seemed passed out on the saddle. Katara made sure he was hydrated enough before letting him rest. Aang turned around leaving the reins and crawling up onto the saddle.

"I'm glad we found him. I hope no trouble will come of this." Aang sighed. Katara nodded as she crawled over to him and rested her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his torso. Aang touched his lips to her temple and she turned her head upwards and caught his lips on hers. The cabbage merchant's head snapped up.

"I know you!" he accused, bluntly ignoring the fact that Aang and Katara thought they had a moment alone together. Katara broke away from Aang and turned to face the merchant of cabbage.

"He _is_ the Avatar." Katara rolled her eyes. "Everyone knows him. You should be lucky he saved your life!" she snapped, a little irritated that she was interrupted.

"No…that's not it! You…you've destroyed my cabbages before! On multiple occasions!" the merchant pointed his finger at the two of them in an accusing fashion.

"I think you shouldn't get so worked up. You're already physically exhausted from spending all those days on that island." Katara folded her arms.

"Please, try to calm down…can't we call it even?" Aang laughed nervously.

"Either way, my cabbages are still destroyed! And somehow you're linked to it!" he declared.

"It wasn't our fault!" Katara argued, defensively. "At least, this time."

"Hey, what matters now is that you're safe!" Aang tried to settle the argument. "We'll go back to Omashu to get more cabbages—"

"What so I can go back out there and try to deliver them again? No way, you can deliver they stupid cabbages!" the merchant folded his arms. Katara and Aang glanced at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Would it be easier if we delivered them?" Aang offered taking the suggestion. The cabbage merchant looked as if Aang were telling a funny joke.

"I was joking! You and what trade ship?" the merchant laughed.

"Appa can carry the load! Right, buddy?" Aang conferred with his bison. Appa let out a groaned and Katara sighed.

"Aang, Appa can't possibly carry the amount of cabbages that the Fire Nation ordered." Katara explained. Aang nodded in agreement and sighed.

"Okay, so what if we escorted the trade ship to make sure it gets back safely?" Aang offered. The merchant looked reluctant at first. "We need these cabbages to get to the Fire Nation or else we'll have a international incident!" Aang cried.

"Alright. Only if you're escorting the ship."

**0o0o0o0**

Ergh...I hope that wasn't a weird place to stop. It started to hit nine pages. (Maybe I should change the spacing though...I recently started writing this on my new laptop and the default is like a weird spacing. Which makes it longer. So...if it feels shorter, and I think it's longer...let me know. I'll go mess with those options...)

Let me get to some of these reviews cause I know some of you had some specific things I wanted to address. (Did you know last time I updated this on 8/9/10? Like 8 9 10? I'm so weird). Okay review times:

PureAwesomeness13, I LOVE BUMI TOO. But...if I want to continue this into their adult lives (pfft, let's see if I make it to the next update first!), Bumi really is not immortal, even if we all want him to be. He has to go sometime, but probably not anytime soon. He's lived this long, right? Besides, if Bumi died Toph could become supreme ruler, right? I just went there, didn't I? Is that too...Mary-sueish? Fangirlish? Uhh...yeah. I should plan...

KataangSoKai11, I think when I said action, I meant story plot other than fluff. Not as in like, Kataang 'action'. I've actually gotten a lot of reviews/messages/email about this kind of thing. I may write them enjoying more 'mature' activities as they age...but not in detail or to the 'M' rated level. I just can't make myself write any type of lemon or anything like that with the characters. Sorry. There are other fanfictions out there that cover that kind of thing for you. ;) (Not to sound irritated at you or anything, but I actually have gotten lots of requests so I'm setting the record straight).

Kataang-is-MYLIFE, NOT SPARKY-SPARKY-BOOM MAN? I hope this was soon enough! (Is your connection Zuko, cause I'd like to get to know your connection...*shot*)

ramdomperson, WOW, I'm always glad to see original readers! SQUEE! *glomps back*

KataangWriterLove, don't get so ahead of yourself there. ;D Katara and Aang may be alone in the temple soon enough. (BWAUGH, stop telling them spoilers!). And they're already sleeping in the same bed, so I want to preserve the Air Temple which will be their home for them and their future family...now I'm not denying that the temple probably needs some deep cleaning and repairs, but there's that. It's alright if you're crazy, cause I LOVE CRAZY PEOPLE! I'm glad you like the fanfic :D

frankd3277452, glad to have you back! I'm glad my fanfiction can provide you with entertainment. Maybe it's the jet lag making it look so good?

syrahsyara, I'm not sure if you read the disclaimer at the top of chapter one but this was not written in accordance to the end of the series. I started it in the middle of season two(after the Desert, before Serpent's Pass)? So there are some inconsistencies, such as the SokkaxSuki relationship. I didn't know if Sokka would meet up with Suki in between season two and the finale.

OKAY. And I know there are other reviewers. And I thank you too. You guys are amazing. Also, new readers? You are amazingly brave for wading through the beginning chapters of mediocre/CRAP writing. I applaud you.

Back to work! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS EVERYONE!


	26. On the Road Again

OMG I LOVE HOW MANY NEW READERS LIKE...ACTUALLY READ THIS. I'm totally astounded. LIKE TOTALLY. LIEK OMGWTFBBQ. Next update, and I totally remember how much I love writing this. And I seriously actually for reals, have a plan for where I'm going with this for at least for little while. So I'm kinda glad about that.

MOAR AT THE BOTTOM. FOR NOW, ENJOY.

**0o0o0o0**

"This is exhausting. I have no idea how you continue to do this." Katara wrapped her arms around Aang resting her head against his shoulder. Currently they were waiting for the cabbages to be loaded up to be taken to the docks, after confronting Bumi about what had happened to the trade ship and the cabbages. The king had stroked his chin and nodded saying something along the lines of, 'these things happen'.

"We also promised to escort the next trade ship that is sent to the Fire Nation to avoid any thing else that might go wrong," Aang had explained. Bumi nodded and immediately ordered for another shipment to be prepared. Though they had to wait until the next day while the merchant recovered from his ordeal. So they were once again given a lavish meal before being shown to the same room they stayed the night before. The next day they were on their way, this time to the Fire Nation with a trade ship.

They arrived at the docks with the cabbages hauled by ostrich-horses with the help of Appa. The merchant accompanied the two and he seemed to be mostly recovered after being hydrated and well fed. He still seemed to be bitter about previous encounters they had, but he was for the most part glad to be alive. The docks had only gotten busier since they had visited that the day before. The woman in charge wasn't too thrilled to see them back either.

"Oh, look. It's everyone's favorite Avatar," she rolled her eyes as she hurried along the docks.

"We're here on business!" Aang tried to keep up with her. Katara hurried ahead and placed herself in front of the woman.

"Look, you don't have to like Aang, but he has business to do, so _cooperate!"_ Katara demanded. The dock woman rolled her eyes.

"What do you two want?" the woman asked irritably.

"We have a new shipment of cabbage to load onto a trade ship." Aang explained. He motioned to Appa and the ostrich-horses that had pulled the load to the docks.

"Why can't I be told of these things in advance?" she sighed. "It's not like I just have spare trade ships laying around!"

"Where is the damn merchant? He should be taking care of this!" Katara turned to Aang. Aang rubbed his temples as Katara stormed off in the direction of the cabbages. Aang stood in front of the woman in charge of the docks, unsure of what to do. Katara seemed capable of finding the merchant by herself. So Aang stood there feeling awkward at the woman glared at him with her arms crossed.

"You know I'm a busy woman, I can't take all day to be with you…" she threatened to leave.

"The Avatar, the King of Omashu and the Fire Lord are all depending on you. Can you take another…half an hour to sort this out?" Aang pleaded. For what seemed the millionth time the woman rolled her eyes.

"You deal with her!" Katara dragged the merchant back. The merchant looked fearful, Aang wasn't sure if it was of Katara or the dock woman.

"King Bumi has commanded that we take the cabbages to the Fire Nation today," the merchant explained.

"I know, what every King and Avatar said, but I don't have a trade ship available!" the woman screeched.

"This woman is unbelievable! If it all just fit on Appa, I'd say we just take the cabbages ourselves…but seeing as there are so many of them…" Katara muttered. Aang scratched his head as the woman continued to be disagreeable.

"Katara! That's it!" Aang exclaimed. "Excuse me," Aang turned towards the merchant and dock woman's conversation. "Do you happen to have a smaller boat that is not in use today? Maybe something that could fit half of the cabbages or even a fourth?" Aang asked.

"Maybe…" the woman sighed. "If so, what? You going to take a several trips? It's not just a free ride to sail back and forth all day, Mister Avatar."

"No, no. I understand that very well. You see part of the cabbage shipment will be able to fit on my bison, Appa. We could carry part of the load." Aang suggested. The woman raised her eyebrow.

"Finally a good idea…" the woman shrugged. Katara curled her hands into fists, as she grinded her teeth. Aang sensed her becoming upset and laid a hand on her arm. "Let's see, I have a passenger boat and it's off duty today. You could fit most of the cargo in the passenger area if need be."

"That's great!" Aang grinned. "Isn't that great Katara?" Aang clutched her hand.

"Great." Katara rolled her eyes. They were shown to the ship as a couple of the dockworkers tried to bring the cargo to the ship. But because the ship was not docked where the trade ships were usually docked, it was an ordeal trying to load the cabbage. The merchant wasn't helping either lingering over everyone exclaiming, "Don't drop my cabbages!"

Aang had definitely thought the ship she described as a larger ship. When she said passenger, he imagined a large ferry at least. This was a small passenger ship! The most people it could hold were twenty or twenty-five passengers at the most, with people inside the cabin or outside on deck. There was no way a whole shipment of cabbage would fit. Well, that wasn't the point, but not nearly enough cabbage would fit to make this plan work. Aang nervously glanced at Appa, afraid that his bison would be sensing where the plan was going. Appa was gazing at him, and Aang hoped he had only imagined the intent of the glance from his bison.

"Well, I think that's as much cabbage as we're going to pack into this thing." One of the dockworkers dusted his hands off. In the cabin, where passengers usually sat, the heads of cabbages filled the entire space. A couple of groups of cabbage lined the deck but it hardly looked like they made a dent in the cabbage that sat in the port. "You said you wanted to load the rest of this onto your bison?" the dockworker asked.

"Yeah…though I'm not sure how we're going to…" Aang started.

"Allow us," the worker bowed to Aang.

"You really think this is going to work?" Katara asked.

"I imagined a bigger boat and less cabbage that Appa would have to carry but, other than that, hopefully…?" Aang shrugged. The cabbage was loaded onto the saddle and strapped down. It was a magnificent amount of cabbage, but it all managed to fit. Aang raised his eyebrows, impressed with the job.

"Wow, thanks!" Aang grinned.

"We still don't like the whole trading with the Fire Nation. But have a safe trip," a dockworker waved them off.

"HE ONLY SAVED YOUR ASSES, AS IF ANY OF THAT MATTERS." Katara shook her fist angrily at the dockworkers.

"Hahaha…Katara, please calm down. They wished us a safe journey!" Aang waved with a grin to the dockworkers that looked back with mortified expressions.

"It was filled with malcontent!" Katara exclaimed.

"Katara…" Aang muttered, "It's time to go…"

"Ugh, okay…" Katara sighed. Katara jumped up onto Appa as Aang checked with the boat to make sure the crew was ready to go. The crew on the passenger ship was made up of some of the dockworkers that were also skilled sailors. Once he was done Aang jumped up onto Appa next to Katara.

"We're ready to go!" Aang smiled. The ship moved out of the harbor as Appa took off. He let out a groan and splashed into the water next to the ship, lightly rocking it.

"What's wrong with Appa?" Katara asked, stroking Appa's head.

"It must be the weight of the cabbages." Aang scratched his head.

"Will he be okay?" Katara furrowed her brows.

"I'm slightly worried…I think I'll head over to the ship. You take care of Appa." Aang opened his glider. "Try to bring Appa alongside the ship!" Aang called as he jumped off of Appa and used the glider to propel him to the ship.

"Aang!" Katara exclaimed. "So much for spending time together…" Katara gripped Appa's reins to steer him closer to the ship. "It's his Avatar duty…his duty to the world. The world comes before our relationship." Katara grumbled to herself. She was afraid it was going to become her mantra over the next couple years. She knew he cared about her, but he had an important job to do. Katara pulled Appa up alongside the boat with the cabbages. Aang ran out of the cabin after Katara presumed he was talking to the captain. He laughed and waved at Katara. She rolled her eyes and waved back.

"Hey!" Aang ran up to edge of the boat, "Hey, there's a little bit more room on the ship here. I'm going to move enough cabbages to try to displace my weight. That way I can sit on Appa without feeling so bad." Aang jumped onto the railing and then over to Appa's saddle and gathered as many cabbages as he could and hopped back. He did this for several minutes before settling down on Appa.

"That should be enough…" Aang grinned.

"I thought you were just going to stay on the ship the entire time." Katara rolled her eyes.

"No way! What would I do on the ship for the entire way to the Fire Nation?" Aang laughed.

"I don't know. You make friends so easily…" Katara shrugged.

"I wouldn't leave you alone on Appa for the entire two days!" Aang exclaimed.

"Spirits, this is going to take two days?" Katara gasped.

"That's what the captain said. It's a lot faster on Appa isn't it?" Aang laughed. Katara sighed, laying her head on Aang's shoulder.

"I can't wait to be home…when we can just relax…it's been a while since we've just been at home and we've done nothing." Katara sighed.

"Yeah, we should have enjoyed that calm before the storm. I'm going to have a ton of work to do now that things are picking up after the war. Especially after Zuko's wedding. All these political figureheads are going to be there and want to request my presence and some meeting or conference to help decide something." Aang reminded her.

"I forgot you said that Zuko was getting married…that's so funny to think about. Zuko and Mai…and married life…" Katara giggled.

"When are we getting married?" Aang asked Katara, teasingly.

"You're asking me?" Katara laughed. "You're the one who's going to be busy for the next couple years, fixing the world. We should wait until you've finished with that."

"I am a nomad, you know." Aang laughed. "You expect me to settle down for _that?_" Katara smiled at him.

"You will have to settle down sometime, you know." Katara raised her eyebrows at him.

"What do you mean? After all these years traveling, we can't just stop go—" Aang looked at her with a confused look.

"What happens when we have a family?" Katara smirked.

"Oh, well—I didn't…when are you…planning on…a—what?" Aang looked startled. Katara started to giggle insanely at Aang's response.

"I didn't mean right now, you idiot!" Katara grinned. "But we do have to repopulate those Airbenders…you know?" Aang blushed as Katara kissed his cheek. "Isn't that what you want?"

"Er, yes." Aang nodded. Katara smirked. The day continued on slowly as the ocean stretched on for what seemed like forever. Aang and Katara pulled their packs out as they were going to feast on what they had packed.

"Not much…" Katara shrugged at their miniscule meal of easily packed fruits and nuts.

"We have an entire bison-saddle full of cabbage." Aang laughed.

"Cabbage doesn't seem any more appetizing." Katara rolled her eyes.

"Hey!" someone called out to the two. They looked up from their feast. "You two wanna eat? We're eating dinner!"

"Uh…" Aang and Katara exchanged glances. They both looked to their tiny dinner and then to the lit ship.

"It looked better than what you guys were doing…" the sailor shrugged. Another man came out.

"We're sorry about how you were treated earlier! Come join us!"

Katara rolled her eyes and Aang smirked.

"Alright, hang on!" Aang pulled Appa closer to the ship, since Appa had drifted a little further from the ship. He made sure Katara could easily step from the bison to the ship. Aang jumped, using his air and then helped Katara onto the ship.

"Thanks," Katara grinned.

"Come on, you two! Come meet the entire ship!" the two exclaimed dragging them below deck to the galley.

"Is it just me or are these two drunk?" Katara whispered. Aang raised his eyebrows and shrugged. As the entire room came into view the entire crew was rowdily enjoying their meal. They spotted the cabbage merchant in the corner with his arms crossed, obviously not approving of the entertainment.

"This may be a long night…" Aang laughed.

**0o0o0o0**

Hahaha, this is where my Kataang writing goes, for those of you who read my Homecoming fic and complain about lack of Kataang. :P SORRY FOR AWKWARD CUTOFF. I COULDN'T DECIDE WHERE I WANTED TO END IT. D:

ramdomperson, Hahaha, thank you! I totally haven't even thought about it...but I will probably be totally obsessed with it when it comes out...so yes. There is a high possibility of Korra fics. Also, Avatard is just easier to type out than 'I'M SUCH A HARDCORE AVATAR FAN', so I never meant to use it in a bad sense hahaha. Hell, I've got my entire family hooked on it and quite a few of my friends, and Korra is supposed to be on the 'darker' side, so no I don't think it's a silly kids show. And I definitely agree, people of every age can enjoy it :D

joan36, Yeahhh I'm awful at choosing ending places...sorry if it feels too much like a cliffhanger D:

TheSoggyBug, HOMG, I can't believe you enjoy my fic that much LOL, and thank you for totally exploding my reviews/email. I just like glanced at the review count and it like went up by like TWENTY and I was like HOMG WHAT THE HELL. I hope your okay with all those implosions...D: You aren't going to send me your hospital bills or anything? THANKS FOR YOUR AMAZING TWENTY MILLION REVIEWS. They made me fuzzy inside. :D

Katsumara, just thanks for being an awesome faithful reviewer...I probably don't recognize that enough. :D AND SINCE IT IS THANKSGIVING...

I'll be getting up in like four hours for Black Friday...so I should probably sleep...


	27. Mission Accomplished

Gosh, more new readers? I'm so amazed that people still find this, read through my awful writing and enjoy it! I thank you all very much! You give me the drive to write! (I'd apologize for the lateness on this chapter, but it seems I'm always doing that. You guys probably don't even remember what's happening...oh...go back a chapter and read the last half. I'm sorry.) I tried to make this one longer than usual...ANYWAY, more at the bottom! And since a couple of you have pointed out I've forgotten disclaimers, which I totally forgot about...

**o0o**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar, if I did, WE WOULDN'T HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL 2012 FOR KORRA.

**o0o**

Katara and Aang looked warily at each other as they observed the rowdy room of tipsy sailors who had offered dinner.

"So we may have acted like we hate the Fire Nation—"

"And we _do!_"

"But you can't hate their Fire Whiskey!"

The room exploded in cheers.

"Spirits, Aang! They _are _drunk!" Katara gasped with a giggle as a couple of the men fell over.

"I mean, seriously, they're on official business and they're down here getting drunk…" Aang sighed with a slight disapproving look. "I wonder if the trade officials know what really go on onboard these trade ships."

"How 'bout it?" a sailor offered some to the two.

"You can't seriously be offering hard liquor to a fourteen year old? Much less the Avatar?" Katara chided the sailor. The sailor furrowed his brows at the scolding teenager.

"Okay, if he can't drink how about you join us?" the sailor pushed the bottle towards Katara.

"If he's underage, then obviously I am too!" Katara exclaimed.

"Oh, I thought you had to at least be eighteen…and…ready for a good time! I mean if you have to be the Avatar's babysitter…you _gotta_ be…!" the sailor drunkenly giggled, stumbling back to the group sailors. Aang grabbed her arm protectively and led her back up on deck. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Those pigs." Katara spat. Aang nodded silently in agreement. She rubbed her head as she looked out over the ocean. Aang put his arms around her middle and rested his head on her shoulder. "I can't believe they'd think that I—and you!" Katara continued angrily.

"Katara, relax." Aang sighed burying his face in her dark hair.

"Aang, you have to be more upset about these things!" Katara tensely replied.

"I _am_ upset…I'm outraged to think they'd think those things about you. But I can't do anything about it. They're doing their job by delivering those cabbages and I won't let them touch you. I doubt they'd try with me around. Being the Avatar and all…I hope they've heard what I did to the previous Fire Lord." Aang tried to persuade Katara out of her rage.

"Ughh, Aang sometimes I hate your calm, love-the-world monk ways. Sometimes you just have to get angry!" Katara clenched her fists.

"And sometimes you have to calm down, Katara! You've been on edge _all day_! You nearly exploded at the dock workers." Aang tried to talk some sense into her.

"Do you think they would have done anything if you calmly stated the facts?" Katara argued.

"They would have seen my side, I'm sure." Aang tried to rebuke. "I'm sure you'll calm down by the time we get home. I get that you're stressed…and I guess that's what grounds my airheaded ways." Aang grinned, squeezing her. Katara rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"You idiot, I love you." Katara turned around and put her arms around his neck. They heard a ruckus break out below ship.

"I love you too…but I'll feel a lot safer if we're on Appa and off this ship." Aang muttered, kissing her nose.

"Me, too." Katara grimaced. Aang pulled Appa closed and jumped onto the bison's head. He then helped Katara on and pulled the bison away from the ships rail.

"Hopefully these guys will make it to the Fire Nation. To be honest I'm not so sure I can trust putting my Avatar duty in the hands of a bunch of drunk men." Aang rolled his eyes.

"That is sort of what it comes down to isn't it?" Katara giggled as her head settled on his shoulder.

"We never ate anything." Aang suddenly stated feeling his stomach protested.

"They _did_ pull us away before we touched our feast of nuts." Katara sighed as she felt her stomach gnawing at her insides with hunger. Aang went back to the bag that he had left on Appa's saddle. They ate their meal in silence, mostly because they were hungry and they were concentrating on eating their meal. Aang stared at the ocean as he ate. He loved finding peace in his natural surroundings and the ocean was perfectly calm. It was almost hypnotizing as he sat and ate staring at the lulling motions of the waves. By the time Aang had finished his share of nuts he realized Katara had been rocked to sleep by the waves. He grinned as he brushed off the shells and crumbs that had fallen on her and put the rest of their food away. He pulled a blanket down from the saddle, trying not to disturb Katara. After settling down for the night, he was asleep within a matter of minutes.

**x**

Katara woke as the sun was rising over the cerulean blue ocean. The last thing she remembered was eating dinner…Aang was cuddled close next to her. He must have put everything away…Katara didn't even remember finishing her meal. She smiled as she shifted head a little. Aang began to stir as he felt her shift.

"Mmm…sorry…" Katara mumbled pushing her face into Aang's shoulder.

"S'okay…" Aang blinked a couple times and yawned. "I hope we get there soon…"

"We would have been there already if we could have flown…" Katara growled almost bitterly.

"I know…" Aang kissed her forehead. "You _are_ the one who agreed to come," he chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah." Katara shifted again, sitting up. "Better than being apart from you." She pushed herself upwards to kiss Aang. He smiled and welcomed the kiss. When they broke, Aang sighed.

"I'm going to go talk to the captain, I'll see how close we are." Aang pulled his glider out from where he left it among the cabbages on the saddle. Appa had drifted from the boat a little ways so Aang used his glider to propel him from the bison's head to the boat's deck. Katara pulled the blanket around her as she watched him go.

Aang lightly landed on the boats deck. He curiously looked around until he found the captain in the control room of the ship.

"Hello! Avatar Aang here!" Aang announced his presence. The captain turned away from several charts he was looking at. Aang didn't recognize the captain's face from among those who were drinking the night before. It was good to know that at least someone on the ship was responsible.

"Y-Yes? What is it?" the captain looked nervous at the Avatar's company. Although he was young, the captain had heard stories of the Avatar's Fire Nation defeat. He was certainly one that was intimidated.

"I was just wondering how much further it was to the Fire Nation." Aang gave a friendly smile.

"Oh…we should be arriving…" the captain gave another glance to his charts. "Around late afternoon if we continue the pace we're going."

"Still that far away, huh?" Aang sighed disappointedly. The captain nodded pointing at the maps in front of him. It was marked in several places.

"We should be here…if I've done my calculations correctly that's what I believe." The captain nodded, consulting with Aang over his maps of the oceans. Aang shrugged.

"Sorry, my friend's the good one with maps. I'm not quite as good. I'll leave that up to you." Aang grinned. "Thanks." He turned to leave. "Oh and you may want to keep a tighter leash on your crew. They were acting kind of inappropriate last night."

"I never work with these sailors, but thank you. I shall have a word with them when we pull into port." The ship's captain bowed to Aang out of respect. Aang awkwardly nodded back and quickly left the room. Aang ran back out onto deck and flipped his glider out. He lifted off and flew back over to Appa, nearly colliding into Katara.

"Spirits, Aang," she clutched him for support trying not to fall off of the bison. Aang grinned. "So how much longer?"

"He said by this afternoon we should be there." Aang shrugged.

"Ugh…it'd be okay if we had interesting views to look at." Katara sighed.

"How about counting the birds we see in the sky?" Aang suggested.

"No…" Katara groaned.

"There's so much water…how about a Waterbending contest of sorts?" Aang laughed.

"No way…you're the Avatar you'd beat me in a sec—wait, Aang that's it! Waterbending!" Katara exclaimed. Aang furrowed his brows in confusion.

"What?"

"We're Waterbenders! Can't we bend the currents to make the boat go faster?" Katara exclaimed.

"Sounds easy enough in practice, but are we going to bend the water for the next couple hours until we get to the Fire Nation?" Aang shrugged. "It's not practical."

"Hmm…what if we did it in shifts?" Katara suggested. Aang shrugged.

"I suppose…but I still don't want to mess with the currents to much. The captain already has the route marked out using the already established currents." Aang smiled.

"We're not messing with them, we're making them go faster." Katara retorted.

"You're too impatient sometimes. Are you saying you don't want to spend time with me?" Aang laughed. "Enjoy the journey."

"No, I didn't mean it like that." Katara sighed. "You and your philosophical ways." Katara smirked.

**x**

The rest of the journey was boring and even Aang was wanting to speed things up a little after a couple hours. They arrived at the Fire Nation Royal Port by mid-afternoon. The sailors stepped to their posts even though half of them looked severely hung over; if it affected their job they tried not to show it. When the ship docked at port Aang positioned Appa the best he could in the crowded port. He grabbed his glider and flew over to one of the docks to find some one notify that the cabbages had arrived. The workers were already heading towards the ship to figure out what it was doing there.

"Hey, we have the cabbages Zuko asked for!" Aang called to a couple workers. "We just need people to unload them…or however that works. Oh and my bison too!" Aang exclaimed. They nodded and motioned for Appa to pull into one of the empty docks. Aang waved to Katara telling her to pull Appa fully into the port. Katara easily guided the bison into dock at the port as the dockworkers began unloading the bison without a question.

"Better keep an eye on those Earth Kingdom sailors to make sure they don't cause any trouble with the Fire Nation workers." Katara muttered to Aang as they watched the process of the goods being unloaded onto trade carts and palettes to be taken away to markets within the Fire Nation.

"Right…" Aang nodded. They were both anxious to get out of the sight of the water and to the palace; however, they couldn't leave until Appa was completely unloaded.

"We'll be done in a little while. You're bison is almost done and we've sent a hawk up to the palace to alert the Fire Lord of your arrival," an official on the docks found the Avatar and bowed. Aang bowed his head in return.

"Thank you. We'll leave for the palace as soon as Appa is done being unloaded." Aang smiled. They watched as the cabbage on Appa's back was unloaded. It was only a little while longer before the last batch of cabbage was removed from the bison's saddle. Aang grinned as he hurried to his sky bison and hopped up, checking to make sure they had gotten everything. He helped Katara up and Aang took off from the port with a, 'Yip, yip!'.

After only a few moments the Royal Palace was in their sights. Aang landed Appa at the stables and one of the stable boys was immediately out to tend to them.

"Appa's probably exhausted, treat him well!" Aang smiled to the young boy as Katara and Aang started up the path to the palace. A servant met them as the path converged with the palace's inner grounds.

"We saw the sky bison approach. I expect all your endeavors went accordingly?" he asked, bowing. Aang returned the bow.

"Yep! We got all the cabbage here!" Aang grinned.

"Wonderful, please follow me."

It was a quiet walk to the palace. But soon they were upon the grand entrance to the impressive mansion of the Fire Lord. Aang smiled, happy to be back to the home of one the greatest allies he had during the war and now one of his greatest friends. They were led through chambers and hallways until they found themselves in an open parlor. The Fire Lord was standing and looking out of one of the large windows overlooking the city. He was chatting to another woman who was sitting on one of the chaises with dark hair that was loosely tied behind her head.

"Sir, the Avatar has returned." Zuko and Mai turned their heads to greet their guests.

"So you did bring Katara back?" Zuko smiled at Aang's companion as he moved further into the room. Katara smirked as she and Aang entered the room fully. Mai lifted herself off the lounge.

"Why, you disappointed he brought me along, or what?" Katara teased.

"No, it's good to see you again." Zuko chuckled at the Waterbender who had moved forward to give Zuko a hug. "I trust you have been well since the last time I've seen you? How are your brother and Toph?" Zuko asked Katara. She shrugged with a smile.

"We're just fine." Katara grinned. "You seem to be doing well, yourself. Getting married?" Katara shifted her gaze to Mai. Mai stepped forward with a smile.

"Yeah. The advisors figured it be best if we did it sooner than later." Mai rolled her eyes. Though her tone was as dry as ever, a small smile crept to her face along with a slight blush. "More stability or something ridiculous."

"You'll be able to make it though, right?" Zuko anxiously asked, turning towards Aang and Katara.

"Of course!" Aang grinned. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Oh, thank goodness. You should see the guest list. It's filled with dignitaries and governors and upper-level nobles from the Earth Kingdom and—and every important person in the world I'm pretty sure. I'd kill myself if I had to sit through my entire wedding ceremony without a single friend there." Zuko complained. Aang smiled as Zuko used the term 'friend' to describe their relationship.

"Zuko, we'll be fine." Mai tried to calm her husband-to-be. "You've been a fantastic Fire Lord, so far. A wedding shouldn't be something to upset your balance."

"It's just that! I don't need an entire wedding ceremony to plan on top of keeping order of my Nation after the Hundred Year War." Zuko muttered. He had begun to pace, as if it would help soothe his nerves. "Speaking of Fire Lord duties…you wouldn't mind staying a couple days after the wedding, do you?" Zuko asked as he stopped pacing and turned towards Aang.

"N-no," Aang was startled by the abrupt invitation. "What for?"

"I have something to discuss with you, but not now. It isn't ready yet." Zuko looked back to the floor and began pacing again. Mai sighed, watching Zuko, obviously concerned for his mental health. All the stress didn't sit well with him and they could all tell.

"Anyway, you've traveled a great distance in a short amount of time." Mai looked back to Aang. "Would you like to rest here for tonight? You may stay a couple days if you wish." Mai bowed her head.

"Tonight would be fantastic." Aang nodded. "And if it isn't too much to ask, a proper meal? It's been far too long since I've eaten properly." Aang sheepishly nodded. He thought back to his feast at Omashu, but it seemed like that it had been weeks since he had eaten the delicious Earth Kingdom's food.

"Of course, I'll make sure your rooms are prepared for tonight—" Mai started.

"Room." Aang interrupted. "Just one." Zuko gave Aang a sly grin and Aang went a bright red.

"We aren't doing anything!" he interjected. "Not until we're married! We just share a room."

"And a bed? The advisors won't even allow Mai and I in the same part of the palace at night until we're married." Zuko folded his arms.

"It is a slight disappointment." Mai dryly commented.

"W-Well, you know…" Aang stuttered. "How about that meal?" Aang desperately tried to change the subject.

**x**

Within the hour they were sitting down to a private full course meal. Aang immediately piled his plate high with noodles, rice and steamed vegetables.

"This is fantastic," Aang grinned with his mouth half fully. Katara nudged him.

"Not with your mouth full, Aang!" Katara hissed. Zuko snickered at her consistent mother like tendencies. "Anyway, I was going to say…it's odd to be here. We haven't been here since the end of the war. It's still odd to me to be sitting in the Fire Lord's palace after working for so long to…well…you know with the Fire Nation as our enemy." Katara nervously shrugged as she turned back to her own plate of food.

"It's been weird for myself as well. This place hasn't been home since I was thirteen." Zuko shrugged. "Even then…well, it's better now than it was then." Zuko's gaze drifted over to Mai as he gave her a light smile.

"How goes the search for your mother?" Katara lightly approached the subject. She knew his 'mommy issues' had slightly subdued since the war had ended, however he was still on the search for his missing mother.

"No, luck yet." Zuko shrugged. "I've pressed my father for information…well, even if he did know, who knows if she would have stayed in place for too long? Being the lost Fire Lady can't be easy." Zuko sighed.

"Yeah…" Aang quietly agreed.

"Well, hopefully something will turn up. You'd think she would show up soon enough, after hearing the news of your fathers defeat." Katara shrugged.

"Who knows?" Zuko sighed. Mai sensed how depressed Zuko was getting and quickly changed the subject.

"So what have you been up to since you've returned to the Temple?" Mai asked in attempt to make friendly conversation.

"We've cleaned the temple…well at least the main living spaces. Sokka went to live with Suki on Kyoshi Island…and Toph bounces between us." Aang shrugged.

"Ah, sounds nice." Mai smiled.

"Isn't it…a little odd living in the huge temple by yourself?" Zuko awkwardly posed the question.

"No…I'm just glad to be taking care of it once again. I'd hate to see it fall to ruin. And even though it is a bit painful, it still is filled with memories from my childhood." Aang smiled pushing a couple noodles back and forth on his plate. "Sometimes it gets a little lonely when it's just Katara and I. But we enjoy it most of the time." Aang grinned.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Zuko chuckled.

"Again, I don't mean it like that!" Aang defended himself.

"No, I know. I just think it must be nice. I've been swamped with work since the end of the war. There are always advisors and governors pulling me this way or that." Zuko shrugged, looking around in case any of the advisors decided to bombard his dinner with the Avatar.

"I'm beginning to think I need to leave the temple for a while and do more Avatar-like duties. I mean I've always known my job wasn't over when the war was. But, it was just so nice to have a break after a year of trying to solve the world's problems." Aang explained as he began to scoop the noodles in his mouth.

"I suppose you can't hide forever. It is your job." Zuko agreed.

"Until the day I die." Aang agreed, almost grudgingly.

"I know, but the world doesn't just go back to normal after a war ends." Mai sighed. Aang slowly nodded.

"Hey, it means the reunion of Team Avatar, right? Toph will definitely come with us. And there's no way Sokka can stay away for too long." Katara pushed her optimism into the conversation. Aang's face seemed to brighten a little more.

"Yeah! The nomadic part of me _is_ itching to get out a little more." Aang nodded. "Maybe we could go back to the other temples…"

"Yeah, that'd be nice." Katara agreed. As the main course finished the desert course was brought out. It was a tart pie that was made with cherries. Aang grinned as he began eating his. He began to tell stories of when he and Kuzon would eat fruit tarts during the Fire Days Festivals and their other adventures.

"Did I tell you about the one time we almost got killed by a dragon?" Aang asked excitedly looking between Katara and Zuko.

"_No!_ Aang you were so reckless!" Katara scolded him.

"Sounds like a good time," Zuko thoughtfully sipped his tea.

"Kuzon had this map of where the dragons lived so I wanted to go see! But there were these poachers…and we stopped them! But then the dragon thought we were going to steal the egg." Aang chewed his lip as he recalled the story.

"Impressive," Zuko nodded.

"Wow, what it'd be like to see a real dragon…" Katara pondered. Zuko and Aang glanced at each other for a moment trying to conceal their smirks.

"Didn't your uncle kill the last one?" Mai quietly asked Zuko.

"Oh, uh, yeah." Zuko nodded, hating the fact that everyone knew the wrong story about his uncle.

"We don't have to talk about that. Your uncle was a great man," Mai tried to console him.

"I know," Zuko snapped irritably.

"Where is General Iroh?" Aang asked, sad to not see the energetic tea-loving older man around.

"He's went back to Ba Sing Se to tend to his tea shop." Zuko shrugged. "I wish he'd come back and visit more."

"I'm sure he's just busy with his tea…" Aang chuckled. "He'll be here for the wedding, right?"

"Of course! It wouldn't be a party without Uncle Iroh!" Zuko nodded with a smile. "So, uh…done?" Zuko looked back to his guests.

"Yes, I've had too much." Katara pushed her plate of mostly finished pie away from her.

"We can go out into the gardens, unless you'd really like to get some rest." Zuko stood from the table.

"If that's okay, I'd rather get some sleep." Aang replied with as he stretched his arms upwards. Zuko nodded. I'll have someone shown to your rooms. Ah, I mean room." Zuko teased the two.

"Thanks, Zuko." Aang yawned, shrugging off the mocking tone Zuko had used. It had been a long couple of days.

**o0o**

I like me some Aang/Zuko bestbrosforever moments. So kill me. And I actually do like Zuko/Katara in a friendship kind of a way. That's just how I do things...Wow I realized how many posts made up the past like three days (storywise)? Two? I'm too lazy to count. ANYWAY, I'VE FINALLY DUG MYSELF OUT OF THIS CABBAGE ARC...we can continue with our lives now! I'm definitely going to continue this story using the details we've learned about Korra so far. So I'll be continuing this as long as I keep my motivation up.

Again, I have to thank all you astounding reviewers. Without you this story would not be here. Now that I have some new material to go on, I should be able to easily continue. Or rather I'll be pointed on the right path. So like I think, airbender AAng mentioned the bison and the flying lemurs will be there. Obviously the moment the war ends there isn't going to be an overflow of new bison and lemurs. They'll have to _search._ But they'll show up here eventually. And I was so worried what was going to happen after Momo and Appa were gone. Thank goodness their species are making a comeback. And of course Tenzin. Hopefully by the time I get anywhere near the two of them starting their family we'll have more information about the kids. When I first planned this fic I had my OC children planned for use. But there were more than just the three and I really want to use canon characters when I can.

Wow, I don't know if anyone read all that. BUT ANYWAY. Thank you so much for your reviews. Have I mentioned that? Okay.

Uhm, any other reviews I need to address?

joeri747, thank you so much for that long review! And thanks so much for picking up the story! It means a great deal to me :D And that goes to all new readers. (I've repeated that too much, but I really do appreciate it.)

Viv, BFFs FOREVER. (That's repetitive isn't it?) WE CAN BE INTERNET BFFS. -high fives-

Singer of Time, thank you so much! I'm glad you like the fluffiness! At first I was worried no one would like it since I had basically no plot and all fluff. But I'm glad people still enjoy it. It seems my fluff writing skills have weakened over time, but I'll try to keep it up!

randomperson, I'm glad I got that awkward 'We're going to have kids, right?' conversation down. I was worried it was going to be too awkward. Of course they'll have kids, but when you tell a fourteen year old you want to have his babies...probably not going to get the right response. We'll have to wait several more years. :3

DEAR LORD I LOVE YOU ALL. I'll try to be faster next time.


End file.
